When Zac Attacks
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: Zac guest star in 'So Random' Uh-Oh! Hatred between Chad and Zac increased when Sonny got in to the picture. A mystery stalker, Joe Jonas and Sonny's EX! How far will Zac and Chad's rivalry go? WITH A BIG TWIST! Mackenzie Falls The Movie! :O WHAAT!
1. Chadstrophy

I do not own **Sonny With A Chance.**

**More chapters** coming soon.

Make sure you watch out for it.

Please **Subscribe to me.**

**Enjoy** reading.

* * *

**S****onny's P.O.V**

I didn't think that Chad would go that far.

He definitely crossed the line!

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache.

The 3 days off that Marshal gave me was a big help,

Finally! No Chadness anywhere!

My stomach rumbled.

I walked to the kitchen with a smile on my face,

Finally inner peace and

*phone rings*

QUIET!

Argh! Really, this early morning!

"What!"

"Seesh! First time I call you and you're all cranky."

Wait.. I recognize this voice.

"Portlyn?"

"The one and only!"

"So.. Why'd you call?"

"Well Mr. Condor sent you your sketch for so random in the mail today."

"And?"

"Well Mr. Condor doesn't know what Chad's new address was so he sent Chad's Script with it too." She giggled.

"Can't he call him?"

"Well too late dummy, the mail is already there."

"Argh! Why do I have to give it?"

"Who is in the same neighborhood with him?"

"Me…" I groaned "Fine"

"I thought so. Bye!"

*We both hang up*

I walked outside and wrapped my robe tighter because it was too cold,

Took my sketch and his script and took a shower.

After a couple of minutes I was ready.

"God help me."

I jogged on the way to his house,

Wearing baggy grey pants, blue shirt and black jacket.

I finally reached the front of his house.

I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

It's been almost a minute so I knocked.

The door opened as I leaned on it.

Why would Chad leave his front door open?

I walked inside anyways.

It was awfully quiet and dark.

"Chad?"

I turned the lights on and got the biggest shock of my life.

His house was amazing.

It was a mansion on the inside.

Everything seemed so priceless.

It's weird finding out that his very organized.

My eyes widened when I saw a gigantic family portrait of his.

It was the first thing you would see as you walked in.

His mother was sitting on the right side and his dad at the left.

He was standing right behind them in the middle of his two siblings.

His older sister whom I saw before was on his left and

His older brother was at his left, How come I've never heard Chad talk about him.

He was really hot… Slightly taller than Chad, his face was much stronger.

I took my eyes of the portrait and saw a huge staircase.

His house was huge.

I heard a cough which startled me.

I followed the noise which led to a room at the second floor.

I knocked.

"Chad?"

I heard a groan.

I took that as a come in.

There he lied,

On a king size bed, his blond her messed up in a perfectly good way.

I scanned the room, it was neatly decorated in a fashionable way.

But I can't just stand there and do nothing.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I glanced at the watch.

"It's 11:25am already!" I threw his script at his side table.

I saw a picture of his mom, she was so beautiful.

Chad just lied there. His blanket all crumpled up.

His face resting on the pillow,

His eyes were closed and were softly breathing.

The sunlight made his face glow.

By his lifestyle looked to me his like a prince.

ARGH! Sonny snap out of it.

"I'm leaving!" I turned to the door and heard him cough again.

"Bye…" I was about to opened the door

He called out in a husky, soft and weak voice. "Thank you Sonny."

He coughed once again.

"Whoa! What happened to your voice?" I closed the door once again.

"Nothing." He whispered.

I walked closer but he just covered his face with a blanket.

I knew something was wrong.

I sat at the edge of his bed and pulled the blanket down.

I touched his forehead and it was burning.

"Chad! Your temperature is almost boiling!" my eyes widen.

He coughed again.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"NO!" she snapped.

"Why not?"

"It would make a big scene. Just leave, It's you vacation."

He wrapped his blanket around him tighter.

He got a point there but I can't leave him.

I went to his enormous bathroom and grabbed a clean small towel.

I took a small bowl and filled it with hot cold water.

I kept it on his side table and kept the cold towel at his forehead.

He shivered a little but then loosened up.

He tried to remove it.

"No, keep it on. It might make you feel better."

I stood up again.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Im going to get you something to eat."

"Im not hungry" he said in a childish way.

"Well but you got too."

I walked downstairs and came up with a bowl of hot soup.

"C'mon Chad, eat up." I held the spoon near his mouth.

He looked away.

"What's wrong?" I kept the soup down at the table.

"Nothing" his husky voice was soft as ever.

*phone rings*

"Hello?" he answered with the same husky voice.

"Sure, no problem." He sounded disappointed.

"Bye" I heard the person on the other line hang up.

"Love you" he added but we both knew it was too late.

He started coughing once again.

I watched him as he lied back down and buried his face under the covers.

Something terrible must have happened.

"I know that it's none of my business but who was that?"

He spoke through the covers "Mom"

"So she's coming over to take care of you!" I said In a happy tone.

"No, they're too busy to come all the way here."

He seemed cool about it.

"What could be more important than taking care of their son when he is sick?"

"Zac Dylan Cooper"

"Zac? Isn't he your older brother?"

He looked at me and nodded.

I was still confused.

"I know that im the big king of drama but well, his better."

My face screwed up.

"What could possibly top that?"

It made him smile.

"Top super model. NBA player and singer."

My eyes widened I didn't believe him.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"All my parents attention are always on him."

"Feelings mutual." He said quickly.

WOW. I never thought about it that way.

It looked like he had everything he could possibly want.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

His face turned red.

"Well sorry if I wanted my private life PRIVATE!"

He screamed at me so loudly I wanted to cry.

"Just get out ok."

I just stood there, trying to hold back my tears.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

He was furious.

I ran downstairs with tears streaming like rain.

I bumped on someone.

It was Melissa, Chad's older sister.

"Hey Sonny, Here to visit Cha-"

I just continued to run as fast as I could.

**Chad's P.O.V**

Whoa. I must really be sick.

I had no control of myself.

The door opened and Melissa came right in.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" my voice was rough.

"Sonny ran outside crying her heart out, you call that nothing,"

She folded her arms "And you call that nothing!"

She walked up to me and touched my forehead.

"Uh-Oh. Don't tell me your Chadstorphy attacked again."

Melissa was the one who always takes care of me.

She calls it Chad-strophy when I cant control myself.

She knew that I lose control when im sick.

She deeply sighed.

"You have to fix this by yourself. Now!"

I looked at her giving her the for-real look.

"Ok, fix it when you get back to Mack Falls."

I smiled. "Ok Chadster needs to rest!"

I lied back down and slowly drifted away.

I called her, text her even tried to visit her but I couldn't contact her.

She must really hate me.

All she really wanted to do was help.

Man I felt such an idiot.

It was the day Sonny was supposed to come back to shoot.

Her 3 day vacation ended.

I couldn't wait to see her.

Those 3 days at the studio were agonizing.

I stepped out of my car and was about to enter the studio when I spotted the brunette.

She signed like the Sun.

The sight of her completed my day.

But uh-oh!

Who is that next to her?

No! It can't be! But how!

I dropped my car keys along with my heat which shattered in pieces.

* * *

Like i said earlier.

**More Chapters coming.**

PLEASE **review.**

**Subscrib****e** to me!! =]


	2. Rivals

**When Zac Attacks**

**Chad's POV**

What is Zac Efron here?

I marched as fast as I could to catch up with them.

"Sonny can I talk to you?"

I was walking behind the two.

Hoping Sonny would turn Zac did.

I gave him a glare and got back to what I was here for "Sonny?"

"Sonshine, there's a guy calling your name." He pointed at me.

A "GUY!" how can he not know my name? and SONSHINE! I'm the only one who calls Sonny SONSHINE! well I do in my mind.

Sonny finally turned around. I smiled.

Only to get rejected as she continued talking to Zac.

I just stood there watching them make their way to the hall way.

Lunch Time

"Hey, I didn't get your name." Zac sat down next to me.

I gave him my GO-AWAY look but he just returned a smile.

"THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER" I popped my colar.

"Oh! You play as Mackenzie in Mackenzie Falls" he started to unwrap his burito.

I continued eating my Sammich "Why are you here?"

"My sister was watching 'SO RANDOM' and Sonny... Sonny caught my eye." he smiled and started eating.

I almost choked on my Sammich "S-Sonny?"

He nodded and wiped his hands "I'm Zac by the way"

I shivered at that name ZAC! Zac Dylan Copper, everyone loves him and the Zac Efron almost got my part on Mackenzie Falls.

Kept my cool and pretended not to know him "Doesn't ring any bell"

"I almost got picked as Mackenzie" still eating his burito

"NO KIDDING?"

"Yea" he smiled

I rolled my eye.

I could see Sonny entering the room, i turned to smile but then "ZAC! I got greeeat news!" she said in a very cute voice.

Zac stared at her, I wanted to whack his head so bad! "Marshall said yes for you to be in this week's show!" She squeeled.

"Really? That's great!" Zac hugged her, she looked confused but hugged back.

My palms started to sweat. His only been here for a day and already got a hug from my SONSHINE!

"I know! C'mon I'll show you around and get to meet the rest of the cast."

They walked out of the Commissary room.

Wait, his going to be on 'So Random!' meaning spending a lot of time with my Sonny!

No way!

**Zac's POV**

Sonny's really great! I think I'm starting to actually really develop feelings for her.

"Hey Sonny, What's up with you and Chad today?"

She looked at me, i melted at her dark brown eyes. "His just, a jerk. WITH A FREAKISHLY LARGE EGO!" she yelled.

Then a blonde girl entered "Chad?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

She dropped her lipstick and her jaw dropped "ZAC EFRON! YOUR ZAC EFRON!"

I smiled "Last time i checked."

Sonny giggled and calmed the blonde girl down "Tawni, deep breath! In, Out."

I smiled as she explained why I was here.

"What did Chad say?" That was her first question.

Sonny scratched her head "I'll tell you later"

Then Tawni took out her cell "Got to go anyways. James is here! Nice meeting you Zac" she yelped and left.

Sonny sat down on the colorful couch.

"Why's everyone talking about Chad and you?" I looked scanned her dressing room.

She unfolded her arms "What do you mean?"

"That was the first thing Tawni said when she came in and you seem to be ignoring him."

"Rumors is that Chad likes Sonny" I jumped up as a girl from the vent spoke and she immeditely closed it and disappeared.

So that Chad likes Sonny... I guess i have some competition.


	3. Chad's Story

Sonny's POV

I can't believe Zora just said that "ZORA! No Zac he doesn't."

Zac seemed like his lost deep in thoughts "Zac?"

He arched a brow "Ok"

I don't know why Chad has something against Zac, his actually pretty nice.

"Ok?" I reached to my vanity and gave him this weeks sketch "Let's run lines"

He smiled. "So this sketch was written by Ms. Tawni Hart" I looked at him.

"So you're playing as yourself and I'm playing as the obsessed fan."

He just nodded but he was just staring at me

"Do i have anything in my teeth?" i covered my mouth.

"No, No. Let's start" We both opened our script.

"OMG! IT'S ZAC EFRON" I screamed.

He gave me a weird look and smiled awkwardly.

"I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN" I ran up and hugged him.

I letted go and his face was full of confusion .

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IM ACTUALLY HUGGEDYOU! I THINK I'M..I'M.." I was about to faint when..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? WHY ARE YOU HUGGING MY SONNY!" Chad punched him that he lost balance and fell on the orange couch.

Zac got back up quickly and punched him too.

They were both tackling each other in a matter of seconds "CUT IT OUT! CHAD! ZAC! CUT IT OUT!"

I tried my best to stop them and soon they did, they were back up and I stood in the middle of them.

"What's you're problem Chad? Why'd you punch Zac?" I folded my arms.

They both straightened up "That jerk was all over you! and you dont want me to do anything about it?"

I sighed "It's a sketch Chad! We were running lines, what's it to you anyways? Just LEAVE!" I turned to Zac.

"Ohh.. wait let me get you some ice. I rushed to the mini-fridge and got him and ice wrapped in a towel" by the time I got back Chad was already gone. I sighed.

He called me my Sonny, i blushed slightly. I hope Zac didn't see that. Chad was actually jealous. I smiled.

**Chad's POV**

GAHHHHH! I punched the wall so many times.

She still doesnt get it does she? Zac Dylan Cooper and Zac Efron... hello ZAC!

*Phone rings*

Melissa **Chad**

**"What?"**

"Someones cranky"

**"Zac's here!"**

"Zac Dylan?"

**"Efron"**

"OHHHH... Trouble."

**"And his hitting on Sonny and I lost it and punched him and Sonny's more angry now.. if that's even possible."**

"Aww Chaddy. I'll come by the studio and we'll talk about it ok. Bye"

**"Thanks Sis. Bye."**

**Melissa's POV [Chad's Sister]**

I knocked at Sonny's dressing room.

Better do it before Chad finds out or he'll try and stop me.

"C'mon In" She said in her perky voice.

So i did "Hey Sonny!"

"Oh hey Melissa, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, Sonny I need to talk to you."

"What's happened?" She sounded concerned

"It's Chad, I would personally like to say sorry for his actions."

Sonny folded her arms and i sighed

"Chad didn't grow up like all the other people, he had a hard time even when he was a kid"

Sonny slowly started unfolding her arms.

"Chad is going to kill me when he finds out I'm telling you this."

"I wont mentioned it" she assured me and i nodded.

"Chad's the youngest sibling and I'm the oldest leaving Zac as the middle sibling."

I took a deep breath.

"I have no intention in going to Show business. I was more into ballet." I smiled.

"Our parents were in showbiz when they were young and when Zac came along and decided to enter my parents got so happy and focused all their attention to his carrer."

She curled up into a ball getting in to our lives story then someone coughed.

It was Chad "Melissa, I think i would like to continue."

With that i let them be.

**Chad's POV**

I could see that Sonny wasn't comfortable but I continued anyway.

"You should know that I'm sorry, but let me finish up with my life story" I took a deep breath.

"When I came along Melissa was the one who played as my mother and a sister. I shared the same passion with Zac and when I entered showbiz Zac was already high and my parents had no time for me."

She had a confused look on her face

"I was the outcast in our family, I try my best to make my parents proud they just never seem to care. It was always ZAC, ZAC, ZAC!"

I started to rush "Zac this Zac that! And everytime i audition Zac EFRON walks in and gets the lead."

"I really HATE that name now!"

**(A/N: I as a writter don't i love the name Zac but i figured it would go well with this so ya.. No offence to any people whose name is Zac)**

A tear fell on Sonny's eyes and she ran and hugged me.

I hugged her back, we stayed like this for a long time till she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry you went to that Chad" she whispered.

I sighed "It's ok. And i'm sorry I screamed at you when you came over and sorry for punching Zac."

We let go and she smiled.

Then someone barged in.

"Sonny. They made some changes in our script, Instead of you going to mental hospital the ending would be I would fall in love with a fan, which is you."

I turned around and found Zac Efron standing at the door. He smiled at me, there was something different about it though.

"And we kiss at the end." he added.

My eyes widened and I could see Sonny on the corner of my eye pretty shocked too.

* * *

So how is it?

Sorry It Took Me Long To Update.

**REVIEW**


	4. It's On!

**Words In **_**ITALIC **_**is what they're thinking.**

**The gaps in the line is used to separate the person talking. You'll get what I mean once you start reading.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**No one's point of view POV**

_Hold it in Chad! Don't punch him! _I clenched my fist.

I notice Chad clenched his fist but I just looked at Zac.

"Oh...ummm... really?" I said in a very perky voice "Thats..."

"Great?" I smiled focusing on Sonny's face while enjoying Chad's reaction.

"Uh yea Zac great... great..." I looked at Chad. _Awkward_

I turned to Sonny "Well that's going to be interesting" and glared at Zac as I headed to out. _Man I hate him!_

_Oh it's on now!_ I glared back at him until he was finally gone.

_I have to talk to Chad. _"Hey Zac, make yourself comfortable. I just need to" _quick make up an excuse_ "call my mother... yeaa.. my mother."

"Oh ok. Take all the time you need." I held her hand. _You'll soon be mine, we just need that Cooper disappear._

_Why is he holding my hand. _I smiled awkward and left him alone in the room.

"Wait up Chad!" I ran as fast as I could.

_Why's Sonny following me?_ I stopped and turned around. _Ok act like nothing happened. _"Munroe?"

I stood infront of him "I believe we werent finished with our conversation yet."

"It is, you know Sonny, just pretend like that whole coversation never happened."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" I turned around

"Where are you going?" I stepped closer to him.

I turned, I seriously don't want to stand here and talk about feelings "Time to make Mackenzie Falls Magic. Duh!"

I folded my arms. _And the Chad I know it back._

"You should probably go back to EFRON, your show is going to need all the rehersing you can get." I made my way to the set, I could still hear mumble some words about how I'm such an ego maniac.

**At Sonny and Tawni's Dressing room.**

_'So Random' dressing rooms isn't really that bad. _I sat on Sonny's chair and checked her vanity. _What's this? _A book was lying on the floor.

My jaw dropped when I saw Zac holding my Diary. "Zac!" I ran and grabbed it. "What did you see?" I shoot him a glare._ I hope he didn't read anything, this book has all my embarassing secrets!_

I rubbed my hair "Uh nothing."_ Whoa, why is she all paranoid._

I laughed nervously "Good" and I smiled.

"What is that anyways? Some kind of Diary?" He asked standing up my chair.

"Wha-" I laughed nervously "This is not my Diary!" my voice got pitchy. _Dang my denial voice! I hope he didn't notice._

I chuckled "Don't worry, I saw nothing" I winked and left.

_What's the wink suppose to mean? Did he see anything? Arghhh! _I slouched on the couch and burried my face on the pillow.

I walked in laughing,_ who knew James could be funny!_ _He changed a lot._ "Hahaha! Well ok have a good show. Love you. Bye!" I hanged up and closed our dressing room door.

"What's up with you?" I applied coco moco coco.

I looked at her "You don't want to know!" I burried my face again.

"Sure I do!" _wait, what am I saying? Agh! why is the niceness coming again!_

_Well that was odd _"Really?" I sat up properly.

"Spill!" I started to do different things with my hair. _Act like you couldn't care less._

"Well Chad punched Zac today." _Not really sure if that was a good start but i'll continue anyways_

I sat next to Sonny. "CHAD DID WHAT? NO I MEAN. WHAT DID ZAC DO?"

_Whoa, she really is in to this _"Me and Zac were running the lines, then there was a hugging part and Chad bursted in and punched him." _WOW.. It just hit me again._

"Oh giiiirl!" She slightly pushed me. "This happened to me once."

I looked at her raising an eye brow

I nodded "Yea, So i dated them at the same time."

_Ugh! I should have known_. I rolled my eyes. "I don't like Zac! His just a friend" My voice got pitchy again as I said the next part "I don't like Chad either"

_It was obvious she does, how stupid does she think I am? _"Ok let's say you don't like Chad but why do you think he punched Zac? he likes you Sonny."

I gave it a thought "He doesn't... he just really hates Zac." I sighed._ I don't really want to talk about Chad right now, I need to changed the topic _"Anyways. Tawni" I folded my arms.

"Why did you change the script? Why do I have to kiss Zac?"

_Uh-Oh! "_Sonnaaaay! C'mon it's ZAC EFRON!" She screamed.

**With Zac**

"Mackenzie Falls" I looked through the Condor Studio map and finally found it. _Time to pay my lil rival a visit._

I finally found my way to the entrance where I found a large man guarding the gate.

"Hey there" I took a step and he blocked my way. "Do you know who I am?" I stated.

I nodded, "Yes, sir. You're Zac Efron"

I smiled "So if you please" I took another step and the security guard blocked my way. _Arrrgghhh! What is up with this dude._

Finally it was lunch time. I opened the door and found Zac Efron.

"Hey, Chad! can I come in?" I smiled.

_OMG! I knew this day would come! _I pouted "No, you're banned." _BURRRRRNNN!_

"And since when am I banned?" I glared at him.

I pointed at the do not admit wall "Says write there." I smiled. "SECURITY!" I yelled and two large security guards dragged him out.

I shoot him a glare "OH IT'S ON NOW! IT'S ON!" I screamed.

"BRING IT!" I spoke with victory and pride.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Things are tensing up!**

**REVIEW**


	5. The Sketch

**ONCE AGAIN! **

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

OR ANY OF **THE CHARACTER.**

REMEMBER THIS STORIES ARE **FICTIONAL!**

**ENJOY & REVIEW**

* * *

**_[THINGS IN BOLD IS THE SKETCH]_**

**The Next Day**

**Marshall's POV**

"Ok! Let's take it from the top one more time." I sat on the director's chair "AND ACTION!" _oh please let this be good._

**Zac was surrounded by all the screaming fan girls. **

**Then Sonny came running in and in one sweep all the fan girls were pushed to the side "NO ONE TOUCH MY ZAC!" she yelled.**

**(Some people were already laughing cause of how the girls fell and Sonny's face)**

**"O.M.G! ZAC EFRON" she said breathless.**

**Zac held her arm "Are you ok?" **

**Sonny's eyes widened "ZAC EFRON TOUCHED ME!" and she fainted in his arms.**

**Zac's face was surprised and carried Sonny in a bridal way.**

**One of Sonny's eyes opened looking at Zac and she smiled knowing she was faking it.**

**Zac lied her down the couch, Sonny slowly sat up. "Oh Zac! My hero."**

**"I just caught you." **

**Sonny smiled "Yes, but you still did"**

**"I guess so, are you feeling ok now?"**

**"Not really, but a kiss would help" Sonny blinked her eyes.**

**"Well if it'll get you out of my back sure"**

**They both leaned**

*Fire bell rings*

"OK OK! EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND LEAVE IN A LINE!"

**Our POV**

Sonny and the rest of the cast lined up and when Sonny spotted Chad near the fire alarm.

She started walking out of the line.

"Hey, Sonny. Where are you going?" Zac asked really concerned.

"Oh, I just want to take care of some business" She folded her arms and made her way to Chad.

Zac followed "We'll there's a fire so I don't think that's a good idea."

_Oh damn! She saw me! Should I make a run for it._

"Did you just set the fire alarm on?"

"Pfth!.. ah pfth! What makes you think that?"

Zac smiled

Chad glared

Sonny rolled her eye and looked at Chad then the fire alarm and back to Chad.

"Look just because I'm standing next to it doesn't mean I did it! I mean why would I."

Zac took Sonny's hand "So if it wasn't him Sonny there must be a real fire" he wrapped his arms around her "If you got hurt I don't know what I would do."

Chad folded his arms

Zac got Sonny back into the line going to the exit and looked back at Chad with an evil smile.

"ARGGHH!" Chad yelled then got a text

_**Zac: 1**_

_**Chad: 0**_

_**I thought you were bringing it ;)**_

_**-Zac Efron**_

Chad texted back

_**Oh we're just getting started!**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

**At Lunch Time**

"I really hate this week!" Sonny threw her head back.

"It's only tuesday" Tawni walked out of the closet,

"That's the thing! Zac just came yesterday and a lot of drama has already happened." I covered my face with my hands.

Tawni sighed "We'll just think that you're in one of the episode of Mackenzie Falls. Like when Penelope and Portlyn ganged up on Chloe and Mack comes and saves her and then trevor came along and"

She stopped as she felt Sonny giving her the look. "Not that I watch it or anything" she smiled.

Sonny gave her a look "It's official! My world doesn't make sense anymore!"

"Sonny Alison Munroe!" she yelled.

She looked up. _I didn't know Tawni knew my full name._

"This is just a little problem and you should be happy. Two guys are fighting for you." started putting mascara on.

"How is that a good thing Tawni?" Sonny stood up and started fixing her messed up hair.

Tawni went to Sonny's side of the room and helped her with her hair "Lemme refraise that. Two INSANELY HOT guys"

Sonny blushed a little.

Tawni smiled "So c'mon. It's rehersal time. Let's hope this one goes smoothly."

Sonny nodded and they both walked out.

When they got to the set Chad was already waiting.

"Marshall! What is Chad doing here?" Sonny asked anxiously.

Zac stood next to Sonny.

Marshall rubbed the back of his head and smiled

"MARSHALL!" Sonny almost screamed.

"Ok! Ok! His going to be in this week's sketch."

"WHAT!" Zac and Sonny yelled at the same time.

_**What did I tell you! Oh I'm good!**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

_**You being on the show doesn't stop me from KISSING Sonny.**_

_**- Zac Efron**_

_**:D**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

_**o.O**_

_**- Zac Efron**_

"Oh hey Sonny! ..." Chad smiled "Zac" they both glared.

"Whoa! Cut it out! Let's just get through this sketch with out any punching or fire alarm or NOTHING!" Sonny got in between them.

Chad smiled and so did Zac. Sonny just groaned.

"Listen up. Another change on the sketch! This one is inspired by Chad." Marshall gathered everyone together.

Chad popped his colar.

"Everything is still the same but when Zac's about to kiss Sonny, Chad will come in."

Zac has the shocked expression.

"Yes and when he comes Sonny will run to him and do the same as she did with Zac until the point of the kiss and Zac would have the WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED look and will intrude. Sonny would just enjoy seeing them fight."

Sonny stood up "HOLD UP! What's funny about that?"

Tawni laughed "Oh trust me girl! This will be A LOT more interesting."

_**Zac: 1**_

_**Chad: 1**_

_**BAAAM!**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

Zac read the message, glared at Chad and kept his phone on his pocket.

Marshall sat on the directors chair "OK TAKE YOUR PLACES!... AND ACTION!"

**Zac was surrounded by all the screaming fan girls. **

**Then Sonny came running in and in one sweep all the fan girls were pushed to the side "NO ONE TOUCH MY ZAC!" she yelled.**

**(Some people were already laughing cause of how the girls fell and Sonny's face)**

**"O.M.G! ZAC EFRON" she said breathless.**

**Zac held her arm "Are you ok?" **

**Sonny's eyes widened "ZAC EFRON TOUCHED ME!" and she fainted in his arms.**

**Zac's face was surprised and carried Sonny in a bridal way.**

**One of Sonny's eyes opened looking at Zac and she smiled knowing she was faking it.**

**Zac lied her down the couch, Sonny slowly sat up. "Oh Zac! My hero."**

**"I just caught you." **

**Sonny smiled "Yes, but you still did"**

**"I guess so, are you feeling ok now?"**

**"Not really, but a kiss would help" Sonny blinked her eyes.**

**"Well if it'll get you out of my back sure"**

**They both leaned**

**Then Tawni screamed "AHHHHHHH! IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"**

**All the fan girls that was on the floor rushed to him.**

**Sonny quickly backed away and Zac was still leaning in but falls on his face on the couch as Sonny ran to Chad.**

**Then Sonny came running in and in one sweep all the fan girls were pushed to the side "NO ONE TOUCH MY CHAD!" she yelled.**

**(Some people were already laughing cause of how the girls fell and Sonny's face)**

**"O.M.G! CHAD DYLAN COOPER" she said breathless.**

**Chad held her arm "Are you ok?" **

**Sonny's eyes widened "CHAD DYLAN COOPER TOUCHED ME!" and she fainted in his arms.**

**Chad's face was surprised and carried Sonny in a bridal way.**

**One of Sonny's eyes opened looking at Chad and she smiled knowing she was faking it.**

**Chad lied her down the couch, Sonny slowly sat up. "Oh Chad! My hero."**

**Then Zac came "WHOA! You said I was your hero!"**

**Chad stood up "Well THINGS CHANGE!"**

**"What are you saying?" Zac raised his voice**

**Sonny sat up and bit her lip**

**Chad stood up "I'm saying that I'm better than you" **

Sonny looked at the script "Wait that wasn't in the script!"

**Chad and Zac started insultuing each other until they start punching each other again.**

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Marshall screamed but they still beated each other up.

Tawni was laughing so hard next to Marshall "NOW THAT'S FUNNY!"

Sonny looked at Tawni with the disappointed face and turned to Chad and Zac "SERIOUSLY! ALL THE TIME! CUT IT OUT!" Sonny tried to stop them by even holding their arm but they didn't.

"GUARD!" Marshall yelled and TWO security guards came and stopped them but the two was still glaring and trying to get out of the secruity guards grip and grunting at each other.

**At Mr. Condor's Ofiice**

"What's the problem here?" Mr. Condor asked calmly.

Zac and Chad started blaming and screaming at each other.

Sonny just burried her face on her hands.

"QUIET!" Mr. Condor yelled.

There was silence.

"I've been hearing a lot about your rivalry between each other and this has to stop! Now there's a this retreat happening tomorrow in this island. Chad and Zac and the 'So Random' cast HAVE TO GO!"

They all just nodded.

"'So Random' and Mackenzie Falls wouldn't be airing this week. I would make a Meal or No Meal longer to cover up." He made a note and gave it to his secretary.

"Now leave before I fire you all!"

They all rushed out.

* * *

What will happen in the island?

**Next Chapter coming soon.**

And i do read all of your **reviews**, **they encourage me!**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Not Letting Go

Ok So Here's Chapter 6!

I've been reading my reviews and I just want to say THANK YOU.

They really encourage me!

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

OR **ZAC EFRON **OR** PARADISE ISLAND**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**At Sonny's House**

**Sonny's POV**

"Arrrghhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I opened my suitcase.

"Tough day?" My mom was leaning against the frame of my door. "Why are you packing?"

"Zac and Chad got in a fight so now Mr. Condor wants Zac, Chad, I and the 'So Random!' to go to this retreat in this Island." I started looking through my clothes.

My mom sat on the bed "Sounds more like a vacation, I mean you've been working so hard, this could actually make you relax." My mom started to fold the clothes I laid on the bed and keep them in to my suitcase.

I gave her the 'for-real' look and she just smiled. "I doubt it, I mean they can't even stay in the same room with out glaring or arguing or punching each other."

"Ohhhh." My mom added "Yeah!" I kept more clothes on my bed.

"Well you'll be fine honey. Tell you what!" My mom stood up and picked my suitcase and my clothes up. "I'll pack and you get some rest. Ok?" she gave me a warm hug and left for her room.

I sighed and looked at the clock 11:45pm and set my alarm to 6:00am.

**At the airport**

"Thanks for driving me here mom. I love you." I waved goodbye and she left.

I looked around and saw Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady waiting "Hey guys, ready for some adventure?" I said with excitment.

Tawni rolled her eyes and stopped shaping her nails "What adventure? This wholed week is going to be torture!", luckily her phone rang and started talking to James instead of giving me a lecture.

"So, where's Chad and Zac?" I went over to Nico and Grady "I don't know, haven't seen them yet." Nico spoke while checking out girls.

I finally spotted them fighting for a parking space. "Oh c'mon guys! It's 7 o'clock, stop fighting this early."

"I saw this parking space first!" Zac hissed.

"We'll I have a better car that deserves this parking than yours!" Chad yelled.

"STOP!"

There was silence

"Good" I smiled

"Go-"

"Good!" Zac interupted Chad

Chad looked like he was about to punch him again so I got in between the two and continued.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Let's go" I smiled again.

Chad's eyes were starting to flame up so I just held his hand and dragged them both inside.

**Inside the plane**

I was the first to go inside the plane. It was first class so i skipped on my way in.

I found my seat and start to get myself comfortable.

"C.D.C coming through!"

Chad sat down on my left next to the window. "Oh hey seat mate!" he looked outside.

"Hey Sonny!" I turned to see Zac sitting on my right. "Hey Zac!"

Chad snapped his head at us "Wha-"

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated in your respective seats and fasten your seatbelts. We're about to take off.**_

I buckled my seatbelt, clasped my hand and closed my eyes. _Calm down Sonny, calm down._

"Sonny" I almost screamed hearing Chad's voice. I shut my eyes even tighter, then I felt someone hold my hand.

I opened my eyes to see Chad holding my hand, his eyes full of worry. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I couldn't say anything, I just held his hand really tight. Once we were steady on air I started letting go of Chad's hand "Thanks" I whispered and he smiled.

**Our POV**

_I can't believe Chad held Sonny's hand! Looks like I have to put on more charm. _I stood up went to the bathroom.

_Where's tha morron going? _"You're scared of flying?" Sonny turned around and nodded "Don't be I'm here."

_Awww this is actually so sweet of Chad to do._

I sat back on the my seat. "Sonny" she turned around and I held a flower.

_Awww Zac Efron just gave me flowers. _"Awwww Zac this is so sweet of you." I can see Chad look out of the window at the corner of me eye.

**Chad's POV**

_Ok before I hated Zac cause of my carrer but now it's personal. I can't lose Sonny, I really can't._

Everyone's asleep now. Sonny looked so adorable and Zac, ughh I wanna punch him SO bad!

Then Sonny's head fell on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat. Do I actually like LIKE Sonny?

No! no! no! no! It can't be! I only like LIKE one person! And that's Sonny! What no! What am I saying! I like LIKE ME! ME MYSELF AND SONNY! AGGGGHHHHH!

Let me just enjoy this moment. I sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to land so please fasten your seatbelt.**_

I tried moving my arm to yawn when I saw hugging me with her head on my chest.

I can see Zac waking up and was shocked when he saw me and Sonny.

"Zac: 1, Chad Dylan Cooper: 2! Suckeeerrr!" I whispered.

He glared at me. Sonny soon woke up.

and a slight blushed creeped up her cheek "I'm so sorry Chad" she sat up straight.

"Ummm... It's ok. Well were about to land soo.." I held her hand and she smiled.

**At the Island**

**No one's POV**

They all stumbled out of a truck that bought them to the Island.

"Welcome to Paradise Island?" Sonny read out loud and looked around.

The Island was pretty deserted. **[A/N: I don't think that Island exist and if it does I don't mean any offense!]**

"Paradise? This island is DESERTED!" Tawni nagged "Please tell me I'm stepping on mud!"

They all looked down and it looked like cow dung. "Ewwww!" everyone said all together.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Zac started to unload our luggage.

"There's a small house there, maybe that's where were supposed to stay?" Chad pointed.

Nico and Grady grabbed their luggages "Alright! We'll go check the place out." Nico offered and Grady followed.

Tawni groaned "Ugh! There's no signal in this stupid Island!"

Chad, Zac and Sonny checked their phones and gave up.

Grady and Nico waved their hands signaling that it's open.

It was pretty sandy so they choose to carry their luggages.

"Let me help you with that!" Zac took Sonny's suitcase.

Chad took Sonny's handbag.

"Great! Now who will help me with mine?" Tawni yelled.

Sonny kept her hair behind he ears and carried Tawni's other suitcase.

"Giiiirrrrrllll! I'm so jealous of you right now. Their muscles ripple!"

I rolled my eyes "Tawni!"

"Hey, I can't help it! They're HOT!"

"You have James"

"Fine!"

It wasn't that bad. There was a doubledeck on the side which Nico and Grady had already reserved for themselves.

And four beds.

Sonny took the one near the window.

Chad and Zac raised for the bed next to Sonny.

**[A/N: So this is how it looks like]**

**

* * *

**

Window- Couch -**Tawni's bed**

**Sonny's Bed- -**Table- **Zac's Bed**

** Chad's bed- -Nico & Grady's Double Deck**

-Fridge and Food supplies

Door- T.V -Bathroom

* * *

A small cabinet for clothes were placed beside each bed.

Tawni starts to apply make up "This sucks!"

"Tell me about!" Sonny sat on her bed "You guys actually trust Nico and Grady to sleep next to the frige and food supplies?"

Zac whacked the T.V "Why is there TV when there's no signal?"

Chad, Nico, Zac and Grady start to unpack.

"My clothes wont fit in this tiny cabinet!" Tawni complained again.

Nico and Grady stood up. "We're gonna check this Island out! See you guys later"

"Alright but come back before sun down" Sonny added.

"Sure Sonnnay!" They rushed out.

Tawni took some clothes and headed to the bathroom "Time for an outfit change!"

**Chad's POV**

I headed to the fridge "Drinks anyone?"

"Root Bear"

I threw a can at Zac, it was too high that it hit his head.

I smiled as he rubbed it and sticked the middle finger.

"What about you Sonny?"

"No, thanks"

I took a water bottle and sat back on my bed and took out my script.

Zac took his script out too.

Tawni came out twirling, wearing a dress and started painting her nails.

"Guy's we're in an Island and you're too busy with your scripts! I say we have fun!" Sonny spoke so energetically.

Tawni rolled her eyes, Zac just smiled.

"Really Sonny, Really?" and got back to reading my script. "Mackenzie Falls Marathon next week, need to work Double time!"

"Fine!"

"Fine" I said in a bored voice.

"Good!"

"Good" and she sat back down on her bed giving up.

I wasn't really paying attention to my script, I watched her from the corner of my eyes.

She took out her laptop and started typing.

I wonder what she's doing. There's no internet here either.

**[They were all to tired to do anything on their first day and went to sleep]**

I rubbed the back of my head and grabbed my watch that was place on the table. [2:14am]

I wrapped my blanket tighter, it was pretty cold.

I faced my right, [Where Sonny's bed is] I rubbed my eyes, where's Sonny?

I stood up and grabbed a jacket and went outside.

A black haired girl was sitting down on the sand near the ocean.

I walked slowly and sat next to her.

She was still lost in thoughts, I saw her shiver.

I took off my jacket and kept it on her, that's when she noticed me.

"CHAD!" she stood up immediately.

I yawned "Relax, Sonny. Sit back."

She did so and this time she curled up in to a ball. Staring at the water.

I looked at her, she was so beautiful. OH CHAD! SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE'S A RANDOM! "So why are you here, it's 2 in the morning!"

"I just wanted to think"

"Think about?"

"Stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Yea"

"Yea?"

"Chad!"

"Chad?"

She smiled "Stop it."

"You kow, you're the only person who knows my life story and" I looked at her "I know nothing about you."

She looked at me and there was silence.

She probably didn't want to talk about it, I mean why would she. She hates me! And I expect her to tell me he life story. I just left it at that.

"Ok Munroe, You can stop day dreaming about me."

"In your dreams!"

"I know you dream about me" I winked

She hitted me playfully "Ouch! That hurts."

"Good!"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fi-"

"Shut up you love birds! People are trying to sleep here!" Nico yelled from the door.

There was an awkward silence when a snoring Grady broke it.

"We should go in" I suggested.

She nodded "Oh, your jacket" she was about to remove it but I stopped her.

"Keep it" she smiled "But i'm going to need it back" I added, she rolled her eyes.

We both walked back inside.

**Zac's POV**

I secretly watched Chad and Sonny's conversation and ran to bed as they headed back.

"Night, Sonny."

"Good Night, Chad"

And there was silence.

Chad is leading with Sonny, I need to try harder.

I've gotten all the girls I want, Sonny's just different.

-The Next Morning-

"Good Morning Sonshine!" I woke Sonny up holding a tray on my hand.

I watched as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Awww Zac, what's this?"

"Breakfast in bed!" I smiled.

Chad slowly woke up and saw me and Sonny.

"Carefully Sonny, You might get foor poisoning" He got out of bed

I laughed sarcastically and Sonny just looked from Chad to me and back to Chad.

"What's going on here?"

Surprisingly me and Chad stood up at the same time and said "NOTHING!"

Sonny didn't seem convinced.

"Pfth! Can't to guys 'PLAYFULLY' diss each other?" Chad said nervously

_Playfully diss! WTH?_ "Uh... yea. It's a guy thing?" not really sure about the last part I said.

She arched a brow "I got a delicious breakfast and it's a beautiful day. I'm going to let this one go."

We both breathed out.

"Well you enjoy your breakfast, I'm just going to look for a shop. Nico and Grady finished most of our food supplies with their 'midnight snack'." I kept my sunglasses on and winked before leaving.

**Tawni's POV**

I ran to Sonny's bed when Zac left and Chad was in the toilet.

She gave me the look when she saw my hair "You say one word!"

Sonny held her mouth to stop herself from running.

"Where's Nico and Grady?"

"They went early this morning, trying out Grady's new app. Something about treasure, who knows!" I flipped my hair.

I nudged Sonny "Enough with them. What happened last night?"

"Last night?"

"Yea, you and Chad."

Her face changed "How'd you know about that?"

"Zac tripped so I heard a thud and woke up, you and Chad weren't in your beds and Zac seemed to be spying? at you two."

"Really now"

"Sooooo!"

"Sooo?"

"SPILL SONNY!"

Then Chad came out of the bathroom with a weird look on his face and just shook it off.

"Sonny! I'm going to check this Island out, come with?" Chad asked.

"Sure! It's pretty boring here." Sonny got up

"Am I invisible? I'm still here"

Chad looked at me "Oh, hey Tawni. You can come too."

I folded my arms and grumpily looked through my clothes.

Somewhere at the woods, it was cloudy outside. Strange.

We found Nico and Grady somewhere up a tree.

"You guys get down here!" Sonny yelled

"We want to... but we dont know exactly how to." Grady chuckled.

Then there was a thunder clap.

"I think it's going to rain. Guys get down there quick!" I said impatiently.

They both jumped and managed to land in one piece.

We all made our way back out of the woods and back to the shore.

The small house could already be seen. We ran as fast as we could.

"Oh great! My hair's getting wet!" I covered my hair.

"Sonny? Chad?" Nico asked. We turned around and there was no Sonny or Chad in sight.

"We lost them..." Grady said in a very worried voice.

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny? Tawni? Nico? Grady?" I spun around. _Where did they go?_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My heart skipped a beat. That sounded like Sonny.

"Sonny?" I screamed her name a couple of times. "Sonny?" I kept walking.

"Chad! Help!"

I could hear her but I can't see her. "Where are you?"

"D- Down! AHHHHHH!"

I kept walking till I found a cliff. She was hanging in to one of the vines.

My eyes widened and i kneeled down "What are you doing there?"

"Really Chad? Rea- ahhhhhh!" one of her hand slipped.

The cliff wasn't really high, I think. I could see trees down, It looked like grass.

I grabbed on to a huge rock and stretched my other one to Sonny. "Hold on!"

She held it tightly with her free hand still holding the vein. "Ok, I'm going to try and pull you up."

I can see her nod. I held the rock tighter that the sharp point made my hand bleed, I screamed in pain.

"Chad? Are you ok?" Sonny screamed from down.

"Yea! Yea!" I kept my effort on my foot and heard a snap now Sonny was just holding on to me, the vein broke.

"Chad!" She cried. "HANG ON TIGHTER!" I hugged the rock making the cut on my hand deeper.

I shut my eyes but it was useless, I couldn't get Sonny up.

"Chad..." I could feel her hand slowly slipping

"SONNY! DONT LET GO!" I screamed.

"I.."

I squeezed her hand tighter and the rock moved, "Sonny!"

"AHHHH! AM I GOING TO DIE CHAD?" She sobbed.

GGRRRRR! "NO SONNY! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

The rock was reaching the edge of the cliff.

"Yes, I am!"

My eyes widened, my head was now peeking at the edge of the cliff, I was about to fall but I'm not letting go of Sonny's hand!

"chad... i...lo" she said in a whisper, I can see her eyes slowly closing.

The rock, me and Sonny fell together.

I could feel the rush of adrenaline coming to me as we fell.

I hugged Sonny while falling, my whole life flashed before my eyes.

I never got to say how I felt about Sonny...I...I...I'm sorry.

* * *

SO HOW IS IT?

**CLIFFY! :D**

I'll finish up the next chapter as soon as I can!

**REVIEW**


	7. Decision

So what did you guys think about my **previous episode**?

So far the story's going slow.

The **next chapters** would be **A LOT more interesting.**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Am I dead? Why is it dark? I though I was supposed to see a light..

Then a shooting pain hit me. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry.

There was grass.. it was wet..my sight was slowly clearing up.

Whoa the grass was hard and warm. I tried to get up and when I managed to sit I could see Chad.

Chad? I was on top of him, we both had scratches and mark of blood.

I looked up, the rain wasn't that heavy anymore. and I could see where we fell from.

Wait! We fell and I'm on top of Chad!

The Flashback came back.

Then my head hurted. "Chad?" I shaked him slightly.

A tear dropped. Why isn't he waking up?

"CHAD!"

There was silence and I started crying.

"You caught my fall. If you didn't help me you would have been alive now not me."

I cried in his chest, I could hear a heart beat.

"You're still alive!" I stood up. I didn't learn nothing in my girls scout!

I grabbed some leaves and rushed to him.

His left hand was bleeding, it was deeply cut.

I made a leaf into a cup shaped and rain water started to fill.

I cleaned his cut with the rain water and wrapped a leaf on it to stop the bleeding.

The back of his head was bleeding to so I did the same to it.

I washed all the other cut and mine too.

There was some fruits and i found a coconut as well so i gathered them up and waited for Chad to wake up.

**Chad's POV**

Am I in heaven yet?

"Chad.. wake up." Sonny?

Then air filled my lungs and my eyes opened and so did my mouth.

Out of breath I sat up.

I could see a startled Sonny beside me.

It took me a while to breath properly again.

"Drink this Chad." She gave me a leaf with water in it, I drank it. It didn't taste good but it was something.

I looked at the leaves wrapped in some part of my body and looked at Sonny.

For some reason, I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Chad."

She pulled me in for a hug, I smiled.

"It's ok Sonny. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "because of you."

I held my head with my right hand, it hurted so badly.

I can't believe I'm still alive!

Well the fall wasn't that high and the grass wasnt that hard but it was something.

I hitted and scratched myself in the edge of the cliff, hitted my head in who knows what.

I'm just so happy to see Sonny safe.

I smiled "Are you sure?"

I tried to stand up but failed, "I'm sure Chad, you're the one who's hurt. So here." She showed me some fruits "Instead you get hungry. When you're feeling better then we'll find our way out of here."

Her smile took all my pain away. "Besides, The guys are probably looking for us by now." I nodded and uncontrolablly fell asleep again.

**Tawni's POV**

"OMG!" I ran to Zac who was walking towards the house carrying a couple of plastic bags.

"Tawni calm down" he spoke slowly. I was so out of breath. "What happened?" he asked.

"C-Chad and S-S-Sonny."

"Sonny? What happened to Sonny?" He dropped all the bags.

"They're some where in the woods, we lost them." I started bitting my nails.

Zac started to walk "Where are you going?" I yelled.

"Im going to look for them!" Zac walked faster when Nico stopped him.

"No, you're not going anywhere. It's dark now and I know you're worried, we all are. But we can't afford another person lost. Chad's with Sonny, he wont let anything happen to her."

Nico made sense for once. Im pretty impressed. "His right." I agreed.

Zac straightened up and nodded. "I just hope Sonny's ok."

"Chad's lost to" Grady added

"THE HECK WITH HIM!" Zac stood infront of him.

Grady nodded nervously with his knees shaking.

I've never thought Zac was like this.

"TEAM CHAD!" I yelled.

Zac gave me a glare and I smiled my charming smile.

"Team Chad?" Nico asked.

"Yea, Zac and Chad are having this fight for Sonny's heart and naive Sonny still thinks it's just because of their carrer."

"In that case im TEAM CHAD!" Grady screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Zac yelled.

Nico and Grady high fived.

**Zac POV**

That Nico and Grady is really getting on my nerves.

I can't let Chad score all the points!

I sneeked out while they start to sleep

**Chad's POV**

I woke up again, this time it was dark.

Sat up, "Sonny?"

That's when I noticed that we were by the ocean, we're not that far from the shack.

I looked like an old man trying to get up from the couch as I tried to stand up.

Why is she always looking at the water, I limped and sat next to her.

"CHAD! How'd you-" she looked so shocked.

"Calm down" I wrapped my arms around her, she was a bit startled.

I could see her blushing, she was so ADORABLE! "Chad? What are you doing?"

"Don't flatter yourself! I'm only doing this to keep warm."

We just stared into space, a sudden breeze came. I squeezed her a little bit tighter.

She sighed, "It's my dad"

I was a bit confused so I stayed quiet so she would continue.

She looked at me, Ugh! I want her to be mine!

"We used to live by the beach and my dad and I used to play at the beach after school. Every night we would look at the stars."

I couldn't help but stare at her, she was actually telling me her life.

"When dad died me and my mom moved and I haven't been this close to a beach/water/ocean before." a tear dropped on her cheek.

I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder.

I rubbed her back and she slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry" she wipped her tears.

I wipped some on her cheeks "Don't be. So now you know my life story and I know yours, even?"

She nodded and smiled.

I held her so close to me not wanting to let go.

That's when I remember, when she was about to fall she said she 'lo' then she fainted, could that mean love?

Should I ask her? No, I can't.

"Sonny.." aggh! Crap, why did I say her name?

She looked at me "Chad.."

Well you've already done it, might as well tell her

"I like you" I held my breath waiting for her reaction.

"Aww. I like you too Chad, i don't hate you anymore." She smiled.

She wasn't getting what I'm trying to say.

"No, I mean I really REALLY li-"

"SONNY!"

SERIOUSLY! NOW! I looked at where the voice was coming from and I could see Zac waving his hand.

"Are you ok?" he yelled one more time.

Sonny helped me stand up "Zac?"

"Yea?"

She looked at me "We're going get you to the shack, So i could treat your wound properly. You were saying?"

I shook my head "Never mind."

It was obvious she wasn't buying it but for now we both just wanted to get back to the house.

**At the House [Shack]: No one's POV**

Tawni rushed over to Sonny and Chad "OMG! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Long story! Can you get the first aid kit?" Sonny helped Chad to his bed.

Tawni nodded and gave it to Sonny.

Sonny replaced the leaves with band aids.

Tawni just made a face whenever she see a wound.

Zac just watched and Nico and Grady always seem to be somewhere.

"There! All done! You should rest not" Sonny smiled brightly.

Chad closed his eyes.

Zac glared at him and went to the fridge. "I'm going to look for some fire wood so we can cook." and left.

**Sonny's POV**

Ok so Chad is safe now. Gosh! I still can't believe what happened.

I went inside the bathroom.

Something in my stomach seem to hurt since the fall, must be a scratch.

I looked at myself in the mirror and washed my face.

Curiously, I lifted my shirt up a bit.

My jaw dropped.

Then Tawni barged in the bathroom. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you went it Za-"

She stopped as soon as she saw what I saw. "OMG! SONNY!"

"Shhhhhh!" I covered her mouth and locked the bathroom door.

"What happened?" her eyes were tearing up.

I sighed "I don't know."

There was a huge deep cut on the side of my stomach.

That's when I felt the pain, "Don't tell Chad or Zac about this!"

She nodded, "Lemme get the first aid kit." Tawni went and came back.

"Why can't I tell them? Your cut is deeper than Chad's" She bit her nails.

"You can't, I don't want anymore attention. Please Tawni"

I bit my bottom lip as I poured some disinfectant, trying my best not to scream.

A little whimper escaped my mouth.

"Sonny?" Crap! Chad heard! "Tawni, go ummmmm... distract Chad!" I pushed Tawni out of the bathroom.

The bathroom door was still open so I could hear what they're saying.

"H-heyy Chad!" She said in a very perky voice.

"Where's Sonny?" Chad's voice was a little bit husky.

"Uhhhh... Where is Sonny?" Tawni looked at me.

I gave her the outside sign.

"She went swimming?"

I slapped my forehead with my hand.

"At night?"

"Did i say swimming i meant.. cleaning!"

I just hang my head down.

"Cleaning what?"

I guess Chad was standing up cause Tawni panicked. "Where are you going?" She ran to him.

"I'm going to check on Sonny" he said in a sweet tone.

Awwwww! My heart just melted.

"Ha? No need for that! She'll be done in a sec!"

I peeked at the door seeing that Tawni is blocking Chad's view.

I kept my shirt down and sneaked outside and pretended to come back in.

"Hey Tawni... Chad" I pretended like nothing happen.

He raised a brow "You were cleaning?"

I nodded

"Cleaning WHAT? It's an Island!"

Shit! What do I say?

I folded my arms "Do you know how a piece of plastic can damage our planet?" did that make sense. ahh whatever I already said it anyways.

He shrugged and I just groaned.

"Anyways, Change your clothes. You smell!"

He gave me a face and I smiled and got back inside the bathroom, changed and sat on my bed.

I took out my laptop and started typing, I could feel him looking at me but I just focused on the screen.

Chad walked slowly to the bathroom with his clothes and got back.

He grunted as he lied down that's when Zac came in.

"Why does it sound like an old people?" Was his first sentence as he wiped his hands with tissue.

Tawni giggled and Chad gave her a glare.

I tried to stay out of it and kept typing.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Grady slammed the door open making us all jump.

"Good news!" Nico entered after him.

We waited.

"We manage to find a telephone and call Marshall about what happened."

"Seriously!" Zora yelled from out of nowhere making us all jumped again.

"How did you get here?" Chad asked.

"I have my ways" A mysterious grin spreaded on Zora's face givng us goosebumps.

"Anways" Nico said in a creeped out voice "Mr. Condor wants us back by tomorrow."

"YES!" we all practically screamed.

Everyone started packing.

"Sonny, I need to tell you something." Zac stood infront of my bed.

"Yea Zac?" I stood up to and he held my hand.

I could feel everyone staring at us. This is AWKWARD!

"I really really like you. I've never felt this way about anyone before Sonny. So will you go out with me?"

* * *

What did you guys think?

REVIEW PLEASE! :D

love to hear your comments!

Will be updated A.S.A.P.


	8. The Beginning

**So Here's Chapter 8!**

**ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

There was a loud gasp.

My eyes widened, my throat went dry and my mouth hung down.

Zac just stood in front of me, holding my hand so tightly that no blood could pass through.

I slowly pulled my hand away "Zac, you're an amazing guy and I would love to go out with you."

I can see Chad's reaction, I wasn't sure why it was like that though. I mean I know he doesn't like Zac but why does he care.

Zac smiled "But" I added. I watched as Zac's face.

"I like someone else and It would be unfair If i did go out with you without feeling anything so.. I'm sorry."

"Team Chad" Tawni coughed up the words and Zac snapped his head at her and walked her way "Listen you lit-"

Tawni slowly backed away and for some reason so did Grady and Nico.

Chad walked over and grabbed Zac's shoulder stopping him from screaming at Tawni.

WOW! Chad actually did something nice. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" shoving Chad's hand.

"Guys, please. This is our last day in this Island so once again PLEASE! Let this night be peaceful!"

They all nodded and got back to packing.

It was really awkward now.

**Back At The Condor Studio**

**Chad's POV**

"Ah! Welcome back!" Marshall touched the bald part of his head.

"Sonny wouldn't be able to join us today, so we'll skip the 'Crazed Fan' sketch and continue with Grady and Nico's sketch. So Zac and Chad, you can rest... ready if you are... ACTION!"

I sat down on the couch as they rehearsed. My wounds werent really that deep but my head sure did hurt.

hmmmm I wonder what happened to Sonny.

I took out my cell and dialed her number, no answer.

Zac was busy retouching his make up when Tawni then sat next to me.

"What happpened with Sonny?"

Tawni flipped her hair and acted like she heard nothing.

"Tawni?"

She snapped "Alright fine! She found a really deep cut on the side of her stomach and today early in the morning she fainted so she's in the hospital."

"Ugh! I shouldn't have told you that!" She stood up and walked away.

It took me a while to soak things up then after a few minutes "WHAT?"

I ran outside as fast as I could and into my car.

Before I knew it I was at the reception of the hospital.

"Which room is Sonny Munroe in?" i practically banged my fist on the table.

"Room 302" she said calmly.

Take a deep breath, It cant be that serious. Tawni just tend to exaggerate at times.

I was out of breath when I slammed her door open.

Why was a blanket covered on her face?

"Sonny?" I walked to her bed and sat next to her. Her hand was ice cold, she was dead.

A tear dropped. "Sonny... nooooo..."

I held her hand tighter, "It's just a cut. How did a cut kill you?"

My hands were shaking now. "I...really...really...REALLY...like...you..Sonny" I spoke in between sobs.

That's when I felt someone behind me, I turned around wipping my tears.

My eyes almost popped out! Was I seeing a ghost.

There Sonny was, smiling. She ran and hugged me.

"You like me?"

I looked in her eyes and nodded "More than you know but.."

"You like someone else..."

Her smile widened. "Yes, I did. It was YOU."

I hugged her tighter this time then let go again.

"If you're alive then who's that lying down there."

She shrugged and we both just smiled.

"So does this mean we're together?" I asked.

She just stared at me.

"To make it official... Sonny Munroe, Will you go out with me?"

She giggled "Yes!"

I hugged her so tight not wanting to let go.

This feels so right.

"So what happened?" I started of the conversation while I started my car.

"I just got a little wound when we feel that's all"

I wasnt buying it.

"Really now"

She nodded.

"If you say so" I smiled and started driving.

"May I?" she asked pointing at the radio.

"Sure"

I watched as she turned it on.

Tween Weekly Radio:_** Condor Studio has been having trouble with two stars.**_

I rolled my eyes.

Sonny just stared out the window listening,

_**It has been said that Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper punched Zac Efron who was guest starring for this weeks 'So Random!' sketch while rehearsing.**_

_**Trying to solve this 'RIVALRY' between the two the Head of Condor studio posponed this weeks show. **_

_**The 'So Random!' cast, Chad Dylan Cooper and Zac Efron was sent to a specific Island which will hopefully teach them a lesson to get together.**_

_**Instead it lead to a disaster. Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper and Ms. Sonny Munroe were in an accident, Luckily there was no serious injuries and the both would be back to work in no time.**_

_**Question is, why did Chad Dylan Cooper attack Zac Efron? Career Rivalry or Love Rivalry? Stay tune, this is Ryan and you're listening to Tween Weekly Radio!**_

I still don't know how they manage to get all those information so fast. I can feel Sonny looking at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked with my eyes still focusing on the road.

"Why did you?"

"Huh?"

"Attack Zac"

"I did NOT attack Zac, I punched him and he was the one who attacked me when we were at rehearsals."

She sighed "So why did you 'punch' Zac?"

"I told you, he was all over you."

The hospital wasn't that far away from the studio.

Finally parking my car and opening Sonny's side of the door we held each others hand and walked in the set together.

I can hear Tawni yelping and running towards us "Congratz you guys!" she started to clap and gave Sonny a warm hug.

"Thanks Tawn!" Sonny smiled, she was just so adorable!

I could see Zac giving me glares then I received a message

_**It's not over yet!**_

_**- Zac **_

_**We're together now. So IT IS over! I won :D **_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

_**Don't be so sure Cooper.**_

_**- Zac**_

"Are you ok, Chad?" Sonny tugged on my arm.

My face must have shown my emotion which was pretty confused.

"Yea" I smiled and sighed, we weren't needed in today's reheasal so I decided to take Sonny home to rest.

"Mom went to Wisonsin cause she thought I wouldn't be back till next week." Sonny spoke as she took some stuff in her dressing room.

I looked over her pictures and smiled "Want me to stay with you?"

She held my hand and gave me her puppy dog eyes "Puh-leaseeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Sonny was way to cute and adorable! How can I say no?

"Yay! She peeked my cheeks." A slight blushed creeped at both of our cheeks, we stood there for a while just staring at each other.

I can't believe she's mine.

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe his all mine!

After a while we decided to go home, he picked up some clothes from his dressing from before we got back to his car.

I sang my heart out to the songs on the radio, Chad just laughed at me.

We held each others hand walking up to my apartment when I found a small box outside my door.

I grabbed it and opened my door, Chad trailed behind me and sat on the couch.

"What's that?" I sat next to him and opened it.

There was a small note and a Mack Falls tie with some red stains on it.

"Isn't this your tie?" I pointed at it and took the note.

"Why does it have ketchup stains.." he looked at it.

I unfolded the not and read it out loud "It's just the beginning"

Chad made a face, "This isn't ketchup... It's blood."

I dropped the note and went closer to him, really freaked out.

He rubbed my arm "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Chad kissed my forehead.

* * *

SOOOOOO! **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

WRITE IT IN YOUR** REVIEWS**

[I already have the **plot **though]

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	9. Sabotage

**CHAPTER 9**

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I started playing with his shirt "What if something happens to you?"

Chad smiled at me

"Well you're not that strong" I poked his arm and stomach

Chad sat properly "Oh so you're saying I'm weak?"

I giggled while nodding.

He had a disappointed look in his face

"Awww Chad..." I hugged him.

I heard him sigh so I pulled away, he took his shirt off.

My jaw dropped and my eyes popped!

Chad had muscles and six pack.

I always thought he was just skinny.

he laughed at me, I snapped out of it.

I threw his shirt to him "Alright, Alright so you're NOT that weak! Now put your shirt back on"

Chad did so. "Show off!" I punched him playfully.

To my surprise he pushed me down on the couch.

I was blushing madly now. "Cha-" he leaned in.

_OMG! CHAD'S GOING TO KISS ME! _

I closed my eyes waiting but instead I laughed so hard.

He started tickling me and I fell off the couch.

I pouted, "Sonny, are you ok?"

His voice was full of concern "SUCKERR!"

I stood up and he ran after me.

Soon he caught me on my waist and spun me around.

"You thought I was going to kiss you?" he gave a smirk.

I blushed and he made our forehead touch, we were inches away from each other.

This time we both leaned in when _**mooooooo...mooooooo...moooooooo**_

_GREAT TIMMING!_

Chad looked down and let me go.

I ran to my phone "Hello?" in an annoyed voice.

"Sonny! Are you with Chad?"

"Nico?" I looked at Chad "Yea. his with me. Why?"

"Why isn't he answering his phone?"

"Chad where's your phone"

He searched his pocket "I left it in the car."

"He left it in the car" I spoke to Nico.

"We'll tell him to get down to the studio quick!" his voice sounded disturbed.

"Ummm... ok. Bye"

I hung up.

Chad raised his brow "They need you at the studio."

"But it's 9:00pm"

"I think it's important"

he nodded and took his jacket and so did I.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"After the whole blood stained tie, I do NOT want to be left alone!" I held his arm and we both went to his car.

We ran to where the crowd was which lead us to Chad's dressing room.

Tawni and Nico were on the side not being able to speak.

"What hap-" I stopped when they opened the door.

All the picture's of Chad and Mackenzie falls were torn and all his things were broken or shattered on the ground.

It was all too much.

I burried my face on his chest.

**Chad's POV**

My dressing room has been sabotaged.

I heard a sob and saw Sonny hidding her head in my chest, she was holding on to my shirt so tightly.

Sonny shouldn't have seen all of this, "Sonny.."

She didn't look up, she was obviously affected by all the things that has been happening.

"Sonny..." I rubbed her back.

"The police are already on it. They will soon find who did this and everything will be back to normal. Ok?"

She didn't move. I walked her back to our car where she fell asleep.

Her face looked so peaceful and adorable at the same time.

Who would do this?

Ugh! Why do I even bother asking!

It's Zac obviously!

He sent me a text about how it's not over yet and then a box comes with my blood stained tie and the it's just the beginning letter.

It's obviously him!

But why would he go that far, if he likes Sonny then he wouldn't do something that will worry of affect her.

I laid Sonny down in her bed and i sat next to her stroking her hair.

**At the Studio**

"Ready to rehearse?" Sonny held my hand and looked up at me.

That when I saw Zac entering "Uh.. sure, but I have to take care of some stuff first. It wont take long" I smiled.

She gave me an unsure look and went to set.

"Hey"

"Hey?" Zac opened his script.

"Let's cut the shit talk! I know you're the one who sabotaged my dressing room and the blood stained tie and the letter!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We both know that you know what i'm talking about."

Zac was confused. "What?"

"Fine! hate me! but why bring Sonny in to this?"

Everyone went quiet all of a sudden and all focused on us.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong! I know i've said it's not over yet but I wouldn't go that far!" Zac closed his script and kept it on the desk.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Cause I have Marshall and Mr. Condor as witnesses!"

I folded my arms "His telling the truth Chad, we were at a meeting last night with Mr. Condor then Josh the mail guy came and told us about you're dressing room"

Sonny walked over behind me and held my hand, I calmed down.

She whispered "Chad, like you said. The police are already on it, don't stress."

"Zac.. I'm... I'm...s-...s-..." i gave up "ah forget! I wont apologize to an Efron!"

I head to the set and started rehearsing.

Me and Zac managed to control our temper and this was the first time we actually pulled through the sketch.

In between our lines me and Sonny smile at each other, she actually is a pretty good actress.

Maybe I could squeeze her in for the next season of Mackenzie Falls.

"Well that was fun!" I said sarcastically.

Sonny laughed and punched me playfully, "If I didn't know you any better it looked like you actually did have fun!"

"Pfth! In your dreams Munroe"

She giggled, her laugh was just so cute!

Since my Mack Falls dressing room was ruined, Mr. Condor gave me a new one in the 'So Random!' part.

We entered my dressing room laughing, I didn't even notice that someone was there.

"Oh" I coughed "Officer, how may I help you?"

"I would like to have a word with you...alone."

"Oh... ummm... Ok, see you later then Chad." she gave me a warm smile and closed the door.

"Mr. Cooper. I believe we have a serious case in our hands."

I sat down. "We found a couple of finger prints on the shattered glass and" he gave me a folder.

"It lead to one match" I opened the folder and there was a picture of a guy who I've never seen before.

"Seen him from somewhere?"

I shook my head.

"He has many different Identities, his been wanted for 3 years now."

I scanned the whole folder.

"Any idea why his on to you?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "I haven't seen or talked to him."

"Ahh. Well this man right there, has killed a lot of people. First the box then the sabotage which happened recently, I believe the next step is the meeting."

"The meeting?" I askde curiously.

"Yes. You might see him in any figure, through the phone or laptop or anything."

I arched a brow.

"We will be watching your every move Mr. Cooper, our team would do our best to catch this man and keep you safe."

I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

A beep was heard "So if you'll excuse me. I have to go, a bank robbery is currently taking place. Goodbye Mr. Cooper"

"Bye and thank you Officer"

He waved and left.

I sighed. "The meeting?"

There was a knock.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Sonny peaked.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh... it's nothing. He just wanted to give me a heads-up."

Sonny made a questioning face.

It's best if she doesn't know, I don't want to get her stressed.

"It's nothing" I grabbed her hand.

"So what do you feel like doing now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

She smiled at me "Movie!"

"Movie?"

"Movie!"

"If you say so" I smiled.

I had something else in mind though.

**Later that night**

I knocked on Sonny's door.

She looked gorgeous.

I couldn't take my eyes of her.

"WOW"

"Really?"

I nodded with my mouth open.

She gave me her adorable giggle.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." she took my arm.

"But before anything." I blind folded her.

"What's this?"

"You'll see" I smiled.

I lead her to the car and when we reached the destination she had a wide smile "Sooooo... where are we?"

I opened her side of the door for her.. "Careful.. watch your step."

"Hooo!" she giggled.

"Can I remove the blindfold now?"

"Someones a little impatient"

"Ugh Chad!"

I laughed. "Ok." I undid the blind fold.

**Sonny's POV**

We were at the beach, there was a picnic cloth on the ground and there were candle lights everywhere and there were roses around it.

A picnic basket was on the middle. The stars were out and I looked in to his sparkling eyes who were already staring at me.

"You like i-" I jumped on him giving him a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." he hugged me back.

When we pulled away my tears were already watery

"Don't cry honey!" Chad wiped my tears and lead me to where our dinner was.

"What about the movie?" i asked laughing.

"So, you wanted to go for a movie than this?" his face looked really upset.

I kissed his cheeks and he lightened up.

He gave me a rose and started to take the food out of the basket, we ate and talked.

Soon i found myself in his arms looking up at the stars.

"We'll add some more memories at the beach, like what you did with your father."

I looked at him. It felt so right being with him.

We both leaned in and finally we kissed.

Fireworks are exploading inside me.

I didn't want this to end, the kiss was so passionate.

I took a deep breath as we pulled away.

When I opened my eyes his eyes were the first thing I saw.

He was smiling, he pulled me in for another hug.

Then his phone rang, I smiled nodding.

"Hello?"

His eyes widened, covered his phone so the other line wouldn't hear what he's saying and hissed under his breath "The meeting"

* * *

**SOOOO? HOW WAS IS GUYS?**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! :D**

**Chapter 10 coming Soon!**


	10. BANG!

Sorry this is **short.**

A **new story** has been launched a while ago called **"Because... I Love You." **

**So check it out! **

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Sonny had the confused face in her look, though I wasn't telling it to her.

Since the officer gave me a headups they've been listening to all my conversation.

They would probably be tracing the call by now.

"You shouldn't have done that" the mystery man had a husky voice.

"Do what?"

"You know what you did."

"Seriously! What did I do?"

"3 years ago. Check your mail, maybe that will jog your memory."

"Wha-"

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

He hung up on me.

I groaned. Sonny was just staring at me.

Damn! That guy is really ruining the moment.

I smiled "Is there something wrong?"

"Noo...noo.." I took her hand "let's just enjoy the rest of the night"

**At Sonny's House**

"Do you mind if I use your computer?"

"Not at all, besides I'm in the mood for a shower." Sonny entered the bathroom.

I logged on in her computer and there it was.

A picture of me? Why did he have a picture of me.

At the carnival? How did he get a picture of me?

There were no media at this time.

I quickly turned the computer off as I hear Sonny getting out of the bathroom.

Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a yellow pajamas.

She looked so relax when my phone rang again "Ugh!"

I answered "Meet me in the old abandoned warehouse around the Condor Studio or your little girlfriend gets it." he hung up on me again.

"I got to go"

"What, Chad! There's something up and you're not telling me."

"Sonny" I have to keep her somewhere safe incase everything backfires.

"How about...you and Tawni have a little girls night?"

"What? It's pretty late for that don't you think?"

"Not. At. All!" I grabbed her phone and dialled Tawni's number

"Hey, Tawni. Mind if Sonny comes over for a girls night out?"

I cut her off before she can answer. "Great! She'll be there in 5 minutes! Bye!"

I looked at Sonny who looked pretty confused "All set, not get dressed and have the night of your LIFE!" exagerating on the last word and laughing nervously.

Pretending like nothing happened, I drove Sonny over to Tawni's and went straight to the abandoned warehouse.

It was dead quiet, I walked slowly "Hello?"

This is not safe, I know. But I can't take chances, If this goes on for to long Sonny might get affected.

"You made it" a girl voice appeared.

He is a SHE?

A blonde haired girl appeared with her arms crossed and a gun in her holster.

"Alright! Lay it on me!"

The girl walked over and smelled me "You still don't get it do you Chad."

She holds me shoulder which gave me goosebumps.

The girl whispered in my ear "After what you did to me!"

"I don't even know you!"

She laughed "Oh! You do know me Chad."

I stayed silent.

"I was just an innocent girl with a dream of meeting you. I flew ALL the way to L.A just to meet you but what do you do in return? Push me away!"

I tried my best to recall but nothing was coming in mind.

"I was in LOVE with you! I would give you gifts everyday! We were meant for each other!"

I just looked at her, I remember the gifts but not the pushing away.

"I would visit you in your dressing room everyday, we were becoming close friends! Then that SONNY came!"

Sonny?

"You acted like I was never there! You kept me in your DO NOT ADMIT WALL. Threw all my gifts...because of that SONNY! Sonny... Sonny... SONNY!"

I heard a scream, I sounded like Sonny but It can't be, I made sure she was with safe with Tawni.

"Don't touch me!" I can hear Tawni's voice.

SHIT! SHE HAS SONNY AND TAWNI!

"Yes! Chad!" two guys in masks were holding the tied up Sonny and Tawni.

Points a gun at Sonny.

Me and Tawni gasped "That's right COOPER! You're all mine!"

"You hurt Sonny I will NEVER be yours!"

"If I can't have you, No one else can!"

Points a gun back to me.

Sonny and Tawni gasp.

"Chad... you lied to me." Sonny spoke softly with tears dropping across her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sonn-"

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed at us.

Her hands were shaking now, she was weak.

I knew the cops were already on their way, I just hope they can get here anytime before any of us gets hurt.

The creepy girl pulled the hammer of the gun.

To my surprise Tawni jumped on her and started to take the gun out.

I ran to Sonny then I heard a **BANG!**

**

* * *

**

**SHORT BUT HOW WAS IT?**

**Make sure to check out my other story "Because... I love you" in my profile!**

**thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


	11. Camp Rock

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**MACKENZIE FALLS**

**CAMP ROCK**

**OR ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY & REVIEW**

* * *

Sonny's POV

My eyes shot wide open.

I could see Tawni on the creepy girls back, both of them completely frozen.

Chad was staring right into my eyes with his mouth hung open.

Who got shot? I looked around, it was quiet.

That's when the cops came rushing in and kept the girl in handcuffs.

Finally! It was all over.

I can feel something wet on my stomach, right where I had a cut when me and Chad fell of the cliff.

It hurts so bad, things were getting blurry.

"Sonny!" Chad and Tawni practically screamed.

I couldn't move anymore.

I got shot? OMG! I GOT SHOT!

"I'm so sorry Sonny" I can hear Tawni sobbing.

"I love you Sonny... hang in there!" Chad's voice was fading and so is the sound of the siren.

**No one's POV**

"Ugh!" Sonny groaned as she tried to get up.

"Sonny!" Chad quickly grabbed her hand, his eyes sparkling right at her.

She folded her arms "You lied"

"I...I.."

The door flew open "Sonny! I heard about what happened!"

Zac rushed in pushing Chad of his seat "Are you ok?"

Surprised Sonny just nodded.

"What are you doing here Zac?" Chad stood up.

"Taking care of Sonny.. Something you should have done! but instead you let you almost got her killed!" Zac spoke loudly and bitterly.

_**I couldn't say anything cause Zac was right. I almost got Sonny killed. How could I put her through all of that. I'm the worst boyfriend ever!**_

I left the two alone.

"Zac! How could you say that to Chad!"

"It's the truth!"

"I'm only mad at him cause he lied, he should have told me what's wrong. The whole shot thing has nothing to do with him."

"YES IT DOES SONNY! WHY DO YOU KEEP TAKING CHAD'S SIDE?"

"Cause his my BOYFRIEND!"

"Even when he did something wrong?"

"GET OUT!" Sonny finally yelled.

"What! No"

"GEEET OUTT!" really mad now.

"Just leave for now Zac, let her rest" I didn't realize Tawni was there the whole time.

"Zac" she spoke one more time.

That when Zac left.

**Tawni's POV**

I can't believe they all didn't notice me! What am I invisible? Ugh!

"Sonny"

She looked up at me with her hair all messed up.

"You should really talk to Chad. He's really upset."

She gave me a look.

"Don't give me that look! Zac hurt Chad! The best thing you could do is prove to Chad that what Zac said wasn't true."

Sonny seemed shock "Not just another pretty face" flipping my hair.

"You're right"

"Giirl! I know I am!"

**Zac's POV**

Darn! After all that Sonny still forgive Chad!

So killing Chad was a bad idea, Lesson learned.

I just hope that girl I hired doesn't spill anything to the police.

Sonny's upset cause Chad lied... interesting. Plan B coming up!

"Zac!" I jumped out of my chair, there was the blonde girl again. Wasn't she just talking to Sonny?

I shook my head "What?"

"Have you seen Chad?"

"NO!"

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

**Outside the hospital**

**Chad's POV**

I can not believe that Zac's right.

"Chad!" Tawni screamed out of breath.. "SONNY!"

I ran as fast as I could to her room without letting her blonde friend finish.

"Sonny are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." she said sitting up.

"But Tawni... never mind" I headed out again

"Wait! Where are you going?"

I faced her "Far away from you... cause everytime i'm near you, something bad happens."

"Chad, don't say that. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was Sonny. That girl was my problem and you got involved and hurt because of me.. I can't take that risk."

"...W-What are you saying?" Sonny sounded like she was about to cry, I didn't want to see that.

"I'm saying..." I took a deep breath. "I'm breaking up with you."

A gasped escaped her mouth. I left the room as fast as I could.

There was a painful knot in my stomach, my heart aches.

I didn't mean to break her heart, I just needed to keep her safe.

I need to cut all the communication I have with her, it's painful but it's a way for the people who hate me to not involve Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad left the sketch we were all supposed to do together.

It's been a month now and I haven't seen Chad around since the break up.

Portlyn said that he tells the lunch lady to deliver him his lunch in his dressing room.

He seriously doesn't want to see me and now I'm #1 in his DO NOT ADMIT wall.

All my calls and messages has been blocked and the security guard of the village where he lives doesn't allow me to come in.

Chad really doesn't want to see me.

I sighed

"How are you planning to tell him?" Tawni applied her coco moco coco for the 10th time today.

I grabbed a black pen and a bright yellow paper. "I'm going to mail him."

"We'll good luck with that. I don't think Josh will give it to him."

"Yea, that's why I wont write my name as Sonny. I'll use his sister's name. He'll read it for sure!"

**Chad's POV**

Phew! Double over-time!

Does Portly always have to mess up her lines.

What's this? From Melissa.

Why would she send me a mail? She can just call me.

Ugh. Ripping open the paper a bright yellow paper showed.

_**Dear Chad,**_

_**It's me, Sonny.**_

_**Still remember me?**_

_**Probably not since you blocked me out of my life.**_

_**But I didn't write this letter to talk about that.**_

_**This is the only way I could tell you that I got the part for Camp Rock.**_

_**I'm flyinig to Canada later tonight and wont be back for 3 months.**_

_**Hope when I get back you wont be TOO paranoid about me and become friends again.**_

_**I'll miss you Chad.**_

_**- Sonny Munroe**_

I glanced at my watch **9:30pm**

Rubbing my forehead I lied down on the couch.

Something those 3 months would seem longer than it is.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but the tension at the falls is just too deep. I can no longer be with you" We both looked somwhere in a dramatic way.

Chloe holds mt arm "I know people have been talking but as long as we have each other it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" shoving her hands off "They will take their anger on me to you and you'll end up getting hurt."

"CUT! AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR TODAY!" Our director spoke.

Soon everyone made their own way.

"Excited" Potlyn asked tugging on my arm.

"About?"

"Sonny's coming back from her movie today! You forgot?" her face filled with horror.

"Of course not. I am excited but mostly nervous." my breathing got heavy at the thought of Sonny.

Portlyn smiled "Well relax! All this time all I hear you say is Sonny this.. Sonny that... I miss my Sonshine."

I rolled my eyes asking her to get to her point.

"What I'm trying to say is that, She's here now! Be friends with her again!"

I nodded, I wanted a fresh start.

That's when I heard a popping of confetti and a lot of screaming... "She's here!" Portlyn giggled.

"Now YOU calm down." I held her arm to steady her.

"Wish me luck."

"Good Luck!"

I made my way to the 'So Random!' hallway.

Already hearing the music and seeing the confetti scattered on the entrance of the prop house door.

I entered the room and everyone gasped, So did I.

* * *

COMMENTS **PLEASE.**

MEANING **REVIEW! :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER** WILL BE POSTED **TOMORROW!**


	12. Joe Jonas

**Here's Chapter 12!**

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**MACKENZIE FALLS**

**JOE JONAS **

**OR **

**CAMP ROCK!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Everyone gasped as I enter, So did I.

I knew they didn't expect me to come, I mean I know I blocked Sonny out of my life and broke her heart but I still love her!

There Sonny was. Boy did I miss her!

Her hair is now longer, black and curly. She still looked beautiful!

But what made me gasp was the guy who had his arms around her waist.

Joe Jonas!

Man was this awkward!

Everyone went silent and only the music could be heard.

I stared right in to Sonny's eyes then to Joe's face who was smiling.

"Hey Chad.. We weren't expecting you here" Tawni stood right in front of me blocking my view and finally spoke out.

Scratching the side of my neck with a finger "I just wanted to say 'Welcome Back' to Sonny."

I tilted my head to look at Sonny "So Welcome Back!"

Sonny just turned her head to Joe and started talking, so did the others.

**Sonny's POV**

The moment I meet Chad's eyes flashbacks of what he did to me came back.

He acted like NOTHING happened between us, like I never exist.

Block me from his life.

And now he comes to my welcome back party! How could he?

But I did miss him. A lot actually but we all knew I had to move on.

[A/N: Watch: Sonny with a Secret and you'll see how Chad's new hair do looks like.]

I continued talking to Joe, not really know what I was saying.

Watching Chad on the corner of my eye.

He hung his head down as everyone got back to how they were.

It still broke my heart seeing him again. I glanced at Joe and Chad was soon gone.

I sighed.

"You ok, Sonny?" Joe rubbed my arm.

Snapping back to reality "Yea, Yea.. Just jetlugged."

"Oh, sweety. Lets get you home."

"No, it's fine." Joe was really sweet. "I haven't seen my friends for a long time so I want to spend some time with them"

He gave me his charming smile "Ok."

Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady seem to be loving the attention giving mostly to the 'So Random!' cast cause it's our 3rd season.

Joe seemed pretty tired "Hey" I walked back to him. "Having a good time?"

"Yes!" I gave him a toothy grin "You look tired, c'mon!" I grabbed his arm and we finally reached my dressing room.

Joe held me by my waist and looked at my eyes. "Sooo?" he asked me.

"There's a couch right there" I glanced at the couch while playing with his hair. "Rest"

We let go of each other and he sat down and grabbed the Tween Weekly magazine on the table.

"I'll be right back with some snacks."

"Ok."

Walking towards the commisary a lot of memories of me and Chad ran through my head.

I really like Joe, his GREAT but a part of me is saying Chad! Ugh!

"Sonny"

"Ahhh!" throwing the fro-yo into the air.

"Relax, it's just me.. Chad."

_**Ok.. now act like you don't know him.. JUST LIKE HE DID TO YOU!**_

Grabbing a tissue and wiping some fro-yo that got in to my shirt.

"How have you been?" he spoke trying to make a conversation.

Fixing my hair and putting it back I grabbed another two cup

"I read your letter" he added in a bit happy voice.

Starting to swirl some fro-yo in the cup putting some toppings on it.

_**Pretend like his not here!**_

Making a heart shape with the chocolate sauce on Joe's fro-yo and starwberries on mine.

"Please Sonny, talk to me."

I made my way out of the commisary and heard him hiss in a low tone "I missed you"

That made my heart break in to piece right on the spot. _**KEEP WALKING! DON'T STOP!**_

**Chad's POV**

Argh! Great just what I need!

"Chaaaad! How did it go?" Portly rushed to me.

I glared at her.

"I'll take that as 'NOT SO GOOD' what happened?"

"Hmmm..." I sat on my chair "I embarrased myself in front of everyone who was at Sonny's welcome back party. She completely crushed my heart by ignoring me in the commisary, this all happened in an hour!"

Portly folded her arms "She did the right thing!"

I gave her a look "Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

"I mean, you completely ignored her for a month. Like you built a wall in between you two! Like blocking someone on msn! Like.."

"GET TO YOUR POINT!"

"You did that to her for a month and she ignored you for an hour and look at how hurt you feel, Imagine how she cope up with what you did."

I bit my bottom lip, argh! She was right.

"Not just another pretty face! Though it is very pret-taaayy!"

I groaned "Just think about it." she was soon gone.

**Tawni's POV**

I feel so sad for Chad, but then again. After what he did to Sonny that bastard deserves it!

Sonny dragged Joe out a while ago and people are already asking questions.

"Is Sonny and Joe going out?"

"Why did Sonny ignored Chad?"

"Why did Chad and Sonny break up?"

"Did Sonny forgive Chad?"

"Does Joe know about Chad and Sonny's past relationship?"

I yelled and they all shut up!

I'll answer your questions one by one!

"Yes, Sonny and Joe are going out."

"Sonny ignored Chad cause she is badly hurt when Chad blocked her out of his life."

"I'm not sure I can tell you guys why Sonny and Chad broke up but Chad only wants Sonny safe."

"Sonny hasn't forgave him yet."

They asked more questions.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS FOR TODAY!"

I ran out of my room and in to me and Sonny's dressing room.

**Joe's POV**

"It's...a... jungle... out... there" Tawni said in between breaths.

"Oh hey Joe!" I stood up and waved.

"Where's Sonny?"

"Getting snacks"

"Oh... So how was Canada? and Camp Rock!" She made a rockstar pose, well she tried to.

Trying not to laugh "Pretty good" I smiled.

"Tawni? What are you doing here?" Sonny came back holding two cups of fro-yo.

She handed me one with a heart shape on it, I smiled and pulled her for a hug.

"Get a room!" Tawni groaned "And i'm here cause they asked SO many questions about you two and Chad. More annoying than the papparazi!"

"Whose Chad?"

"The guy who has GASPS as an entrance." Tawni grabbed her lipstick "And me walking my way out in style! LATER!" she flipped her hair and closed the door behind her.

Me and Sonny were alone again. She took a bite out of her fro-yo "What's up with you and that Chad guy?"

She sighed and kept her cup down "His my ex"

How come she never talked about him. I kept quiet for her to continue

"This bizarre thing happened and I got shot"

What? Sonny got shot! My jaw dropped.

"And he blames himself so he blocked me out of his life so I wouldn't get hurt."

That's a little bit dramatic but I guess he really LOVES Sonny to be willing to do that.

And so did I.

"And yea that's pretty much it." she continued eating her fro-yo.

I started eating too. "So you're ignoring him?"

"How'd you know I am?"

"You did at the party."

"Ohh..."

I nodded

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Cause he did it to me" Sonny threw her empty cup of fro-yo.

"His feeling the pain you felt"

Her face frowned and she sighed, "I should forgive him, do I..."

I nodded and she pulled me in for a hug "You're the greatest!" and kissed my cheeks.

I laughed. "I'll forgive him now!" I continue eating the fro-yo as she made her way out.

**Sonny's POV**

WOW! Who knew I would be walking the Mackenzie falls hallway again.

Chad's face was everywhere... well Mackenzie's face was.

I looked at the DO NOT ADMIT wall and found that I was no longer in there.

"Since when?" I asked the security guard pointing at the DO NOT ADMIT wall.

"Since you left Ms. Munroe. He crumpled it."

I smiled and he let me in.

The set is empty, they must be taking a break.

Chad's dressing room! I snapped my finger.

I opened the door without knocking wanting to surprise him "Guess who Cha-"

* * *

Tell me what you think about :) **REVIEW!**

**Next chapter** will come **later on today!**


	13. Midnight Kiss

**Here It Is!**

**Just like I said!**

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN THIS STORY :D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean to... Bye.."

Closing the door I held my hand to my chest and ran.

"Sonny, wait!" I can hear him running after me.

_**DON'T CRY SONNY! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!**_

THUD!

"Sonny?"

I looked up to see Joe pulling me for a hug.

"What happened?"

Sobs escaped my mouth.

"Sonny It's no-" Chad stopped. "Ohh.."

"Chad? What have you done?" Joe said annoyed.

"Let's just go home." I grabbed on to Joe's shirt and we made our way to the parking lot.

**Chad's POV**

_**SHIT!**_

_**Why does this always have to happen to me?**_

_**Me and Chloe we're just rehearsing and then.. GAHH!**_

I punched the wall so hard I can hear my knuckles crack.

Wait! But why was she in my dressing room?

She wanted to talk to me obviously.

I gotta straighten things up with her.

**Zac's POV**

_**WHAAAAAAAAAAT! Sonny and Joe are dating!**_

I screamed throwing everything I can see.

More competition! I clenched my fist.

_**SONNY'S MINE! AND ONLY MINE!**_

**Joe's POV**

Our ride home was dead quiet.

Deciding to stay with her till her mom comes back to work we sat on the sofe.

"SonShine"

I grabbed her hand, that's when she looked at me.

"Mind talking about it?"

She just kept staring at me.

I stared back.

"I'm sooo sorry Joe!" she threw herself at me crying so hard..

Confused at the moment I rubbed back. I can feel my shirt getting wet more and more every minute, I didn't mind.

Soon she was just sobbing "Sorry about what?"

*The door opens*

"Oh, Hey Joe. Sonny you didn't tell me we we're having visitors." Connie, Sonny's mom smiled at me.

We both stood up and I shaked her hands "Nice to meet you Mrs. Munroe"

"Please, Call me Connie"

I nodded

"We'll I guess my brothers are waiting for me, I better go."

I glanced at Sonny knowing that she needs to rest as well and spend time with her mom.

Pulling her for a hug before going. "Bye. Connie."

**Sonny's POV**

I waved bye to Joe as the elevator door closed.

My mom was sitting at the sofa waiting for me.

"He seems like a really nice guy."

"He is"

"How long have you guys been together."

"Recently"

Closing the door I sat next to my mom.

"How was your first movie?"

"Great... mom."

"Yes honey."

"I have a problem."

Here eyes look very concerned now

"What is it honey?"

"Chad came to my welcome back party."

Mom stayed quiet.

"And when I looked at him in the eyes all the memories came."

"Memories?"

"Blocking me out of his life."

My nodded.

"I saw him again in the commisary and I ignored him... Then he said that he missed me"

Mom's mouth hung open

"Joe said i should forgive him cause Chad is feeling the pain I felt and I felt guilty about it."

I sighed

"So when I went to his dressing room I saw him... kissing...Chloe"

That's when I burst out cyring again.

"Whoa!" mom hugged me "SO MUCH DRAMA! JUST LIKE MACKENZIE FALLS!"

"MOM!" I knew she was trying to make me laugh but I was too hurt.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm so confused mom! I really like Joe! but whenever I see Chad I fall for him again!"

**Chad's POV**

Why do I always have to mess things up?

I got to do something about this!

What I did was wrong before.. I got over paranoid.

But now things are different, no one would get hurt anymore.

The past is the past so I gotta do this!

**Sonny's POV**

I glanced at the clock **1:32am**

I've been cry for over an hour now, I need to get some sleep but I can't.

*tock...tock*

What's that?

Standing up I walked to the window.

There Chad was standing in the balcony with his hands in his pocket and his head looking down.

"Chad?" I opened the balcony door, It was freezing cold.

I was wearing a baggy grey shirt and a black short short.

He didn't say a word, he just stood there.

"Chad!"

What? He wants me to feel sorry for him? Well not going to happen!

He can freeze to death!

"Fine, stay there and freeze!"

I closed the balcony door and lied down on my bed.

My eyes closed for a while. What time is it? **2:15am**

Chad probably went home by now.

I looked outside and there he was sitting down, staring at nowhere.

Dammnit! He's going to get sick.

I opened the door "Ugh! C'mon in!"

Chad stood up and came in.

I sat on my bed with cross legs. Watching Chad who was sitting in the corner chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to apologize" he spoke in a husky voice and coughed.

The cold breeze outside already affected him.

I went to the bathroom and came back with a hot towel throwing it at him.

He kept it in his face breathing a little bit lighter now.

"I don't want to hear your apology."

I lay back down and wrapped my blanket tighter.

There was silence, then I felt someone join me in the bed.

It was Chad. He wrapped his arms around me over the blanket.

I felt warmer now. "I missed you.. Alot" he said softly.

I stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry for getting paranoid"

"I told you I don't want to hear your apology!" I covered my ears.

That's when kneeled so his at the top of me.

Taking my hands away from my ears and placing it on the side of the bed.

"You need to listen!"

I looked somewhere else not wanting to look at his eyes.

But something soft and cold touched my lips, it was his.

My warm lips playing around his cold one.

The kiss became even more passionate.

This is SO wrong I have a boyfriend and I'm kissing my ex!

But there was sparks.. ALOT of sparks.

_**mooooo...moooooo...moooooo**_

We both pulled away looking into each others eyes.

I reached for my phone to answer it.

Chad sat properly next to me and I sat up.

"Hi, Joe... yes i'm fine, safe trip?... good."

I looked at Chad, he looks really sad now.

"Is it ok if I call you in a bit? I just gotta take care of something."..."" I hang up.

"Chad" I looked at him. "That whole thing. Can we just forget about it. Please."

His eyes had no sparkly anymore. "I have a boyfriend."

Something changed in Chad's expression, I just couldnt make out what.

He stood up and nodded.

"I just can't believe I lost you." He said softly.

That crushed my heart. He left the way he came.

A tear dropped.

"I really miss you Chad."

I burried my face in my hands.

**At My Dressing Room**

"YOU WHAT?" Tawni screamed at me.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Why did you kiss Chad?"

"I don't know Tawni, It just happened. Now I'm confused, I like both of them"

"UH-OH! Looks like there's trouble!" She pointed out. Like I didn't know that myself.

Zora then bursted in "You guys got to see this!"

"What?" Me and Tawni both said in a confused voice.

"Fight at the commisary!"

Me and Tawni's eyes went wide and we three rush out and in to the commisary.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER** COMES OUT **TOMORROW!**

PLEASE **REVIEW** AND **THANK YOU** SO MUCH **FOR READING!**


	14. Confused

**Here You Guys GO!**

**ENJOY!**

**ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"JOE! CHAD! ZAC! CUT IT OUT!"

The three were rolling on the floor hitting each other.

"Do you really want to go to the Island again!"

"GUYS! GUYS!" Tawni tried to help.

Soon the security guard came rushing in and pulling them.

They were still muttering wicked come backs at each other.

"SHUT IT WILL YOU!" I yelled having enough.

There was silence.

"What happened?"

Then the yelling started again, blaming each other.

"AHHHHHH!" Tawni screamed.

It was quiet again.

"Nico, What happened?"

Nico took a deep breath.

"Well Zac came and punched Joe so Joe punched him back then Chad tried to stop the fight but Zac punches Chad too then all this happened."

I raised a brow "Chad tried to stop a fight. His usually the one who cause it."

"I can hear you!" Chad pointed out.

"I knoooowww!" I spoke.

"Zac! Why did you punch Joe?"

I took a look at Joe's bleeding mouth and Zac remained silent.

"Uhhh! That looks like it hurts"

"Because it does!" Joe twitched at the pain.

Marshall came in "Mr. Condor wants Chad and Zac to his office and since Joe is just a visitor he is excused."

"Now c'mon Joe, let's put some ice on that." The guard let Joe go and the other two were sent to Mr. Condor.

"Ouuch!" Joe screamed as I pressed the ice pack on his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do this."

He nodded and I continued.

**Mr. Condor's POV**

"You two again! What happened this time?"

Zac and Chad blamed each other again.

"I've had enough! Zac! You're fired!"

I can see Zac's eyes full of anger and Chad has a victorious smile on his face.

"And Chad, since Mackenzie Falls is on a high rating and cannot be cancelled, I'm giving you this one last chance!"

"Yes Mr. Condor" he smiled and holds the bruise on his forehead.

"Mr. Efron, I'm sorry but you're banned from the Condor studio."

"But-"

"You guys can go."

**Chad's POV**

Commisary seems quiet, I guess they all go over the fight.

I seriously don't want to see Sonny and Joe get all sweet but I'm hungry.

As soon as I stepped in the first girl I saw was Sonny, looking outside the window.

I sat infront of her but she completely ignored me.

"Sonny?"

"..."

"SonShine"

Sonny then looked at me "I'm not your Sonshine."

"What makes you say that?"

She glared at me "What made you help Joe?"

"You didn't answer my question yet."

She folded her arm "You didn't answer mine either."

"Really Sonny, Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine"

"Fine!" she clenched her fist on the table.

Why was she so pissed?

"Fine. I helped Joe cause I know that if he gets hurt you'll get hurt too."

That's when her started to loosen up and look at me properly.

"..."

"Your turn" I smiled. "What makes you say that you're not my SonShine?"

"State the obvious, you broke up with me." She rolled her eyes.

Did she really think I'm THAT stupid?

I sat down the way she did and copied her "State the obvious, I only did that to protect you."

"State the obvious, but you hurt me!"

"State the obvious, I got hurt too!"

"State the- Oh c'mon really Chad?"

I nodded

"Hmmmm.. Interesting, seems like yesterday you were too busy making out with Chloe. I bet that's the only thing you did when I left!"

Am I that shallow to her? I hurt but play it cool Chad!

"Ha! Looks like someone's jealous."

"Ugh!" She banged her hand on the table.

"You are unbelievable!"

"Thank you" I popped my colar.

She stood up, that's when I held her hand.

"C'mon Sonny, don't act like nothing happened last night."

I stood infront of her and smiled.

"Me and Chloe were practicing for Mack Falls cause she never kissed on screen and when I kissed you last night I felt sparks, and I haven't felt that since we last kissed."

I let our forehead touch "I know you felt the same way too."

I know she's trying not to look at me but she's myserably failing.

Letting out a chuckle "Where's Joe?"

"Home, to rest. And before he left I told him something which I'm going to tell you too."

I narrowed my brow and waited, she sighed, Our forehead still attached to each other.

"I'm confused."

"Confused?"

"Yes"

"About?"

"Oh! Will you just let me finish and not interrupt!"

"Will you just spill it already?"

"FINE! I really like Joe but whenever I looked at you I fall for you again! So now I'm confused on who to choose! And when-"

I kept my finger on her lips so she'll stay quiet. She spoke so quickly that I could only catch a few things.

"You're falling for me again."

She nodded, "I fall for you more and more everytime I see you."

Sonny smiled but the frowned "You both are making it so hard!"

I sighed "Will this make it easier?" I kissed her cheeks and whispered in her ear "Follow your heart."

And with that I walked away.

**Sonny's POV**

"Surprisingly... That did NOT make me feel any better."

Tawni blew on her nails.

"Well what did Joe say about it?"

"He said that whatever my decision is, he just wants me to be happy."

"UUHHH! That's a tough one. Joe is HOT and so is Chad."

I gave her a look, did she just call Chad hot?

"You just called Chad hot."

Tawni's face we're filled with worry "I did!" and started making throw up faces.

I laughed.

"You got another problem in your hands."

I start to fix my hair "What?"

"Zac"

She was right, What's up with him?

First he fights with Chad and now Joe.

I'm going to need to talk to him.

"His already banned from the studio."

"Yes but his a little aggressive don't you think."

"Huh?"

Why am I always so lost? Where have I been all this time?

"The punching and fighting, I think he likes you."

"But I already told him that I didn't."

"Yea but he still does"

"What's your point?" I think Tawni is finally making sense.

She has a mysterious look "I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" or then again... maybe im wrong.

**Tawni POV**

"Hey you two! I need to talk to you!"

Joe and Chad just stared at me blankly.

"Something to do with...Sonny?"

Ahhh! Now they pay attention. I rolled my eyes and flip my hair.

"Zac's trouble!"

Once again they look lost.

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU GUYS!"

They both sat down and so did I.

"Look at it, whenever anyone dates Sonny. Zac comes out and ruins it."

"He punched me yesterday" Joe finally spoke out.

Chad then spoke "And when I broke up with Sonny it was all back to normal."

"See, so we have to see what Zac is up to this time to make Joe break up with Sonny."

They both nod, "Well that's enough helping for today! Time to use your brains and I need to have more" I twirled around "TAWNI TIME! TOODLES!"

**Chad's POV**

_**Surprisingly, Blondie got a point!**_ "So what do you think Joe?"

Joe stood up "I think it's time to pay Zac a little visit!"

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**


	15. The Plan and The Kiss

**HERE IT IS! **

**ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN THIS STORY.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Joe's POV**

Chad nodded in agreement.

"Thing is, where do we find him?"

He paced a couple of times and finally snapped his fingers.

"We don't need to find him."

I smirked "What?" totally confused.

"What does she see in you?"

I smirked one more time "A lot! that's why i'm her BOYFRIEND and you're the EX!"

Chad glared at me and I glared back.

After the long glares he cleared his throat "I was saying. There's a premier party for _17 again_ , the movie me and Zac did together."

"You and Zac! In a Movie! HOW?"

"Don't even get me started."

"Hmmmm.. So we'll confront him then?"

He kept his hand in his chin and got lost in thoughts again.

"Dreamy boy!"

He glared at me once again "When is it?"

"Day after tomorrow. Bring Sonny!"

"But till then.. he could do something to Sonny or me."

"He can be doing something now!"

We both rushed to Sonny's dressing room, peeking on the door.

"PHEW! Alternate look out?" I suggested.

"Ok! Gimme a text when you have to go so I'll look out for her."

I can't believe me and Chad are actually getting along.

"What are you two doing here?"

We both jumped and screamed.

I looked at Chad

"Tawni! You scared us! Why did you scream!" I kept my hand on my chest calming down.

Tawni smirked "I didn't scream!"

We both looked at Chad who cleared his throat.

"AWKWARD!" Chad hand quoted while saying it and he straightened up.W

"Ok quit looking at me!"

I cracked up laughing and Tawni started to giggle.

"What's going on?" Sonny walked out to find us laughing.

"You're...ex...screams...like...a...girl!" I spoke in between laughs.

Sonny covered her mouth to stop laughing.

"SERIOUSLY!" Chad stormed of with a red face.

**Sonny's POV**

"What was that all about?" I spoke as they calmed down.

Joe wrapped his arms around me "Let's just say that things will be a little more interesting."

I gave him a confused look and he kissed my forehead.

"Ready for our date?" he smiled.

My eyes widened "Date? Tonight?"

Joe nodded and I bit my bottom lip "I forgot"

"Don't worry sweet heart! I'll wait for you outside while TAWNI stay here with you."

Tawni and Joe looked at each other and Tawni finally nodded and Joe smiled.

"Be back in an hour!"

Door closes.

"Tawni"... I start to walk to her vanity, she starts to panic.

"Sonny" she giggles.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I gave her my toothy grin.

"Guuuurl! What makes you say that?" She starts twisting her hair with her finger.

"The look that you and Joe exchanged and you ran off earlier." I kept both my hands on my waist.

Tawni pushed me slightly "Sonn-ay! That's just something we do!" She smiled awkwardly.

Giving her an unsure look I opened the door on my side of the door

"Where are you going?" She quickly ran and stopped me.

I folded my arms "Prop house"

"OHH! I'll come with!" she clapped her hands and followed me.

**Tawni's POV**

"What's up with you?" Sonny asked as we entered the prop house.

Why does she have to ask so many questions? Ugh! Flipping my hair "Nothing"

"Then why are you following me?"

"Why would I want to follow you?"

"Uhh.. I don't know, cause you are!"

I stopped as she continued walking.

"See am I following you?"

She gave me the what-are-you-up-to look.

"Tawni look, you're coco moco coco's on the floor!"

"What where?" I looked around.

"Where Sonny? SONNY?"

She ran away from me!

I rushed out of the dressing room just when I was about to turn the other corner she jumped out.

And I yelled "AH HA!" she pointed at me.

"You are following me!"

"Sonny!" I folded my arms and pouted.

**Chad's POV**

_**Riiiiinnnggggg...rrrriiiinnnggggg...rrrrriiinnnnggggg**_

"CDC! Whaddup dude?"

"It's Joe"

"Hey! Wassup?"

"I have to record this new song tonight and it's our manager's party. I tried to get out but I can't sooo."

"Say no more! I'll be right over at Sonny's!"

"Thanks man! Oh yea her mom's not in town tonight, she's on some business trip so don't do anything stupid!"

This is creepy I can feel him glaring at me through the phone so I glared back though he can't see it.

"No problem... Anything for my SonShine!"

"You mean MY Sonshine"

"No I don't mean that."

"Look whatever! I have to go! Remember don't do ANYTHING stupid!"

"Peace Out Suckeer!"

"UGH!"

_**beep...beep...beep**_

*Ding Dond*

"..."

Hmmm... let me try calling her.

"Hello" a husky voice spoke.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"Where are you?"

"At home"

"May I come in?"

"Huh?"

"I'm outside your door."

"Oh sure.. sure.. be right there."

_**beep...beep...beep**_

Door finally opens and I saw Sonny, her nose seems stuffy and she coughs.

She looks sickly pale.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh may I come in?"

She made way and I stepped in.

Seeinig her wrap her blanket tighter.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed."

I walked behind her, holding her waist incase she falls.

Her temperature was so high.

"Joe called, he had to cancel tonight's date cause of the his manager's birthday and to record a new song."

"I know"

"How'd you know?"

**Oh man! Quick make something up**

"Cause his not here?"

Sonny had to settle for my answer, she was in no condition to argue.

I took a wet towel and kept it on her forehead.

"This is how you do it right?"

She giggled "You never took care of a sick person before."

I shook my head and smirked "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, why would I?"

"Then why are YOU taking care of ME now?"

"Cause you're special! So you need to be treated special!"

She smiled "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I gave my famous smile and the snap then point before I stood up.

Ok... what did Sonny do when I was sick? AH HA! Soup!

I walked to the kitchen and looked around "Uh-Oh! I don't know how to make soup" I bit my bottom lip and took out my cell.

"Chef! How do I make soup? ...DONT LAUGH AT ME!...hmmm mushroom and cream! uh huh...yepp..." I looked around finding the ingredients I needed and the chef gave me the instructions.

After 30 agonizing hours. "Thanks Chef Mike! I owe you." I closed my phone and looked at the first soup I made.

Tasting it... "Oh this is some good soup!"

I grabbed a bowl, poured some in and went back to Sonny's room.

There she was sleeping peacefully.

I kept the bowl of soup on the side table and sat on the chair in the corner and watched her..

"Chad...Chad...Wohooo...CHAD!"

My eye lids opened widely and I stood up.

Sonny was standing infront of me and laughing.

"You fell asleep!"

"No way!" I said sarcastically.

She glared at me. "You made me soup? I didn't think you would know how to.."

Sonny kept it in the microwave, it got cold.

I rubbed the back of my neck "Pfth! I so can cook soup! Pfth!"

She tasted it "WOW! This is yummy! She ate some more."

Not the fancy like but naturally.

Sonny doesn't care who I am, all woman eat all proper she just does whatever she wants.

"What is this soup called?"

DAMN! I FORGOT WHAT ITS CALLED "mushroom and cream?"

She nods "You should teach me how to."

I laughed nervously "Maybe next time, I mean you're sick."

"Everyone's acting weird today." she sat down on her bed eating more soup.

She noticed "Weird? What?"

"Tawni disappeared then Joe eyed her then she keeps following me then YOU show up!"

"Are you guys hiding anything from me?" she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

NO WAY! I AM NOT FALLING FOR THAT! but it's just so.. NO CHAD! STAY FOCUS!

_**moooooo...mooooooo...mooooooo...**_

Phew! Saved by the COW!

"Oh hey Joe!"..."Chad cooked me soup"...*giggles*..."I have a slight fever, don't worry"..."Seriously Joe! I'm fine. Stay, have fun."..."I'm SUPER DUPER SURE!"...*laughs*..."Take care..Bye."

I smiled at her

"Just checking on us."

"I didn't say anything"

"But I know you were curious"

"Really now"

She bit her bottom lip "Really"

"Hmmmm"

"You're eyes gives away A LOT!"

I glared at her then smiled.

"So my movie 17 again premier's the day after tomorrow" I gave her my famous grin "Want to come?"

"I'll have to think about it..." she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Joe is coming for sure"

"So?"

"His your boyfriend!"

"So?"

"So?"

"Are you coming?"

"I'll think about it"

Ugh! Were back again! This convo is going NOWHERE!

"Wait... you made a movie?"

"Yep! With Zac" I groaned saying his name.

She started laughing, I wonder why.

"Hey! You're not the only one who gets to make a movie!"

"I...know...but...you...and...Zac!" she spoke in between laughs.

"EPIC!" She spilled and laughed again.

I smiled seeing her laugh like this.

"I'll come! I want to see the train wreck you guys did!"

"Great!"

"Great!"

"Good"

"Good!"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

We spent the whole night talking about the most random things that we did when we were away from each other.

Soon we kept quiet.

She reached over to the red radio and turned it on.

I looked at her, "What? I love music. I listen to it whenever I want to take my mind of things"

I sat down next to her on the bed and got under the blanket with our heads resting on the back header of the bed.

_**'So Random!' 's very own Sonny Munroe makes a duet with 'We The Kings' to a song called 'We'll be a dream!' CHECK THIS OUT!**_

**[A/N: Demi does have a duet with We The Kings called We'll be a dream! Vote for it on .com and for Sonny with a chance and for Demi and Sterling!]**

I smirked and look at her who is curled up in a ball.

"You sang with We The Kings?"

She nods and I arched a brow waiting for the song to start.

_**Do you remember the nights **_

_**We'd stay up just laughing**_

_**Smiling for hours**_

_**At anything**_

_**Remember the nights**_

_**We drove around crazy in love**_

Sonny sang to the chorus, she sounds amazing.

I stared at her

**'When the lights go out**

**We'll be safe and sound**

**We'll take control of the world**

**Like it's all we have to hold on to**

**And we'll be a dream**

**Do you remember the nights**

**We made our way dreaming**

**Hoping of being**

**Someone big**

**We were so young then**

**We were too crazy**

**In love'**

Finally getting the chorus I decide to sing along to it.

**'When the lights go out **

**We'll be safe and sound **

**We'll take control of the world **

**Like it's all we have to hold on to **

**And we'll be a dream'**

We both stared at each other while singing it.

Our face getting closer and closer.

**'Whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa**

**When the lights go out **

**We'll be safe and sound **

**We'll take control of the world **

**Like it's all we have to hold on to **

**And we'll be**

**When the lights go out **

**We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world **

**Like it's all we have to hold on to **

**And we'll be a dream.**

We were inches away from each other, our hands we're intertwined.

Soon our lips clashed.

That spark came again.

I only get it when I kiss Sonny, whenever I kiss my co-stars as Mack or my ex girlfriends this never happens.

I deepen it but not too much, I didn't want to pressure her.

Then she pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"Sonny?"

"I...I...can't... I have a boyfriend! Why did I kiss you?..."

she broke out crying. I wrapped my arms around her feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Sonny."

She cried for quite sometime and looked at me.

"Please Chad, don't do that."

My heart broke. How can I?

I love her!

_**Ding Dong**_

"Let me get that" I offered but she trailed behind me.

"Joe?" We both spoke at the same time.

"Hey guys!"

I cleared my throat

"C'mon in"

Both sitting down on the couch and me standing behind them.

"Well this night just got A LOT more interesting!" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you here Joe? I though you'll be at the party."

"Yea but my Sonshine is sick. I have to take care of you."

He kissed her forehead..Ugh! I just want to take his head and bang it on the wall!

"Ehrm! So since your BOYFRIEND is here...I gotto go." I pointed to door and made my way out.

Feeling VERY awkward and broken hearted at the same time.

"Umm. Isn't it getting late?" Sonny stood up.

Joe looked over at me.

"Nah, I'll be fine. By Sonshine!" I winked, snap both my finger and pointed at her.

Joe glared at me "PEACEOUT SUCKEERRR!" I glared back at him.

**Sonny's POV**

Well this is weird and awkward.

My boyfriend and my ex in the same room.

Not that I didn't want to spend time with Chad but I just couldn't take the risk of awkwardness!

"PEACEOUT SUCKEERRR!" Joe and Chad exchanged glares, ugh! I can feel the tension.

Door closes "Soooo.. How was the party?" I decided to start off the conversation.

"It was good.. But i've been thinking about you the whole time."

"Awwwwwww!" Joe started to lean in.

I seriously didn't want to kiss him right after I kissed Chad but his my boyfriend so.

We kissed, it was soft and nice but there wasn't much spark.

That moment I wished I was kissing Chad. UGH!

That's when I heard some one clear their throat.

We turned around and saw Chad standing at the door.

His head was hung down, I looked at his eyes it was full of hurt.

I sighed and bit my bottom lip.. this is definitely not good.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :)**

**REVIEW!**


	16. 17 Again Premiere

Hopefully this chapter will clear people's confusion up.

And the (...) means another place.

You'll know what I mean as you read along!

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"I just forgot my jacket." Chad pointed at his jacket and grabbed it "Sorry for interrupting."

Ugh! Why do they both have to be so HOT! and sweet and cute and charming! It's just SO hard to choose!

"SonShine. Are you ok?"

"Ummm, yea. Just tired. I want to sleep."

I looked at him, he smiled and nodded.

**Zac's POV**

I hid behind the bushes as I saw a car coming.

I peeked and saw Joe getting inside Sonny's apartment.

Darn it! He probably wont stay there for long.

After a while the door opens again and Chad came out putting his jacket on.

What the? They're guarding Sonny!

First the banning from the Condor Studio..now this!

They know that I'm planning something.

Well then I guess I'm going to have to do something totally unexpected.

**Chad's POV**

Pull yourself together! She did have feeling for you and I bet she still does.

I sat down on the couch in my dressing room and there was a knock.

Portlyn. She was smiling so gigantically and she handed me this weeks script.

"Stop smiling like that you're giving the the creeps."

She rolled her eyes "Why are you in a happy mood?"

"Because it's a WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL day!" she spread out her hands in the air and starts humming.

I looked at her hoping she would get the point that I want her to stop.

Soon she got it "Why are you disturbed?"

"I'm not disturbed" I started going through the script.

"Let me guess something to do with your SonShine!"

"Wohhoo!" I said sarcastically.

"What happened?"

I ignored her.

"I know you want to talk about it..." she teased me "I know you want my advice."

I gave her the go-away look.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" she cracked.

Ok one minute she's all happy and now she's all BLECK!

"I kissed her and she told me not to do it again then when she thought I was gone she and Joe starts to kiss and she didn't push him away."

Portlyn gave me a look "She's dating Joe. Ofcourse she wont mind. You both are making things WAY to hard for that poor girl."

She opened my fridge and took out a bottle of coke and started drinking it.

"What do I do?"

"You and Joe should have a talk about it. Cause what you both are doing now is proving who is better and she's more confused now. So take things slow... give her time."

And Portlyn left me thinking.

_**Hey, I need to talk to you A.S.A.P.**_

_**Come over at the Condor Studio.**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

_**Be right there.**_

_**- Joe J.**_

I waited at the Commisary and soon enough Joe came.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I told him everything that Portlyn said.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Ok" he finally nod "So what are we going to do about the problem?"

"Oh hey Joe... and Chad?" Sonny walked in.

I rubbed the back of my head and Joe awkwardly smile.

"Hey SonShine!" they hug, I looked away.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked brightly.

I looked at Joe who looked back at me.

Both not knowing what to say.

"Just umm talking." Joe smiled at her, she looked at me and smiled too.

She wasn't buying it "So then you guys wont mind if I sit with you."

Sonny sat down in the middle of me and Joe, "Carry on!"

Not knowing what to talk about "Soooo... you guys are coming tomorrow right?" trying to make a conversation.

"Yep" she glanced at Joe who nodded. Feeling awkward again

"Well I got rehersal right now" I looked at my clock "Fashionably late!" I popped my colar "See ya guys tomorrow! Movie starts at 7:15! DON'T FORGET!"

**Next Day**

I took a deep breath and entered my closet... "What to wear? What to wear?"

The closet was full of new stuff and yet I couldn't pick anything. Knowing I'll look good in whatever I wear I still want to look good for Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

Joe came early today, he was smartly dressed.

Wearing a black suit with a red long sleeves on the inside and a black tie.

His usual, he was wearing his glasses and his hair all gelled up.

I was still in my pajamas when he arrived.

He watched TV as I took a shower.

I stepped in my closet, what to wear.

I'm sure Chad will be all handsomed up and Joe already is, I need to make myself look presentable.

I glaced at my wall clock 5:00pm. I bit my bottom lip.

...

**Our POV **

It was 6:25pm. Chad waited impatiently in his limo.

"C'mon! Reply!" he stared at the screen of his phone. "YES!" he almost screamed.

_**Sonny's ready and the limo is waiting outside.**_

_**We'll be there in no time!**_

_**- Joe**_

_**Great! What took you so long? **_

_**I'm already on my way.**_

_**Remember our plan!**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

_**I'm having second thoughts about it.**_

_**Not really sure we should continue.**_

_**- Joe**_

_**WHAT? You tell me now!**_

_**We talked about this.**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

...

"Joe? Are you ok?" Sonny spoke as they got inside the limo.

She was wearing a black strapless dress which reached just above her knees.

He hair is curled up and she just look beautiful!

Joe look up his phone "Yep! Ready?"

She nods and the car starts to move.

...

_**It's just, what if it doesn't turn out the way we plan.**_

_**We need a back up plan.**_

_**And the limo's moving now.**_

_**- Joe**_

_**I can see the crowd.**_

_**Back up plan? We have no time for that!**_

_**I'll meet you in boys bathroom!**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

Joe and Chad kept texting, making Sonny curious.

...

Chad stepped out of limo and was quickly blinded by the flashing cameras.

He managed to put on a smile, A lot celebrities has already arrived.

The three named heartthrob starts to walk on the red carpet.

...

"Joe are you sure you're fine? You seem nervous."

Joe finally kept his phone in his pocket and looked at Sonny.

He knew that what's about to happen is going to be hard to soak in.

Joe pulled her in for a hug.

Soon the limo stopped and they pulled away.

Both taking a deep breath Joe stepped out of first and reached his hands out for Sonny to hold on to.

Like Chad they were blinded by the flashing cameras.

The start walking while holding hands.

They stop to pose for the pictures like everyone else did.

...

Chad was taking pictures with the cast meaning with Zac and soon spotted Sonny and Joe.

He walked to them and got a couple of pictures with Sonny in the middle.

Sonny was a little to short and the screaming girls were enough to cover their conversation.

They put of their smiles while talking "Toilet. Now." Chad spoke while smiling.

"Right" Joe smiled too.

They were stopped by some people who wanted to interview them.

"So Sonny and Joe, the rumors are true. You guys are together!"

"Yes, they are" Sonny smiled

"And what brings you two here?" the Lady asked.

Joe walked next to Sonny "Me and Joe are here to support our friend Chad"

"I see, they say you and Mr. Efron were pretty tight too."

"Well we were then things got a little bit crazy, BUT we are still good friends."

"Good to know. Now I heard that you two are doing a movie?"

"Yes, Camp Rock. Coming this Summer" Joe smiled.

"Ahhh so we're going to see a lot of romance then. We can't wait!"

"Neither can we" Joe chuckled.

"Well thank you for talking with us."

"Thank you too" Sonny smiled.

Joe took her by the waist and they start walking.

Chad seemed to be caught up with the press too.

"Yes, infact Sonny and Joe are here" Chad smiled.

"Don't you feel weird seeing them together, since you and Sonny had a relationship"

"Well as long as my SonShine is happy, I'll be happy too so I don't really have a problem seeing them together."

"Ohhh.. This is new, Bad boys good side?"

Quickly taking back what he said "And Sonny's just a girl, I have a whole lot running after me."

The reporter took what she said back to "Or not, that was Chad Dylan Cooper."

...

**7:00 Inside the Cinema**

A microphone was on top of the moving stage which was write infront the cinema screen.

Zac stepped forward. Sonny was sitting in between Joe and Chad.

Seeing Zac on stage Joe and Chad immediately looks at each other.

"What's going on?" Chad hissed.

Joe shrugged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Zac began "One of my great friend Ms. Sonny Munroe is seated in this cinema right now."

"Plan B! Plan B!" Joe's face looked alarmed and whenever Sonny looks at them they smile.

"Ms. Munroe, will you please stand up."

Sonny stood up

"Damn! You got to do it NOW!" Chad glared at Joe.

"It can't I don't want to! Not infront of everyone."

"You have to!" Chad pushed Joe to stand up.

He cleared his throat. "Before anything! I got to tell you something Sonny."

Joe and Sonny looks at each other in the eye.

...

"Quick guys! Turn on the TV to Tween Weekly!" Tawni entered the prop house seeing Nico and Grady play with their video games.

She grabbed the remote and changed it "We weren't done playi-"

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you!" Tawni spoke agrily and slowly while glaring.

Nico and Grady stayed quiet.

"A little trouble at the premier of 17 again. Back inside the cinema!"

There shows Zac and Joe and Sonny standing up.

"What's going on?" Grady asks and she glared at him. "Just watch will you!"

...

Zac folds his arms. _**What are you guys doing?**_

Joe took Sonny's hand "I'm sorry Sonny but..." he takes a deep breath "...I'm breaking up with you."

The whole room went "OOOOOoooooooHHHhhhhhhh"

"W-what? W-w-why?" Sonny tried to stop the tears from falling.

Zac interrupts "Because! Well it's better to show than tell so... DAVID!" he screamed and a video starts to play on the cinema screen.

...

"So far so good!" Tawni giggled.

Nico and Grady both look at her "Joe just broke up with Sonny, how is that good?" Nico asked.

"Because the plan is working!"

"What plan?"

"Zac wants Sonny all for himself, that's why he punches the guys who she's going out with like Chad and Joe."

The two guys still look confused.

"Joe is going to break up with Sonny before Zac does something to break them up!"

Both kept quiet telling her to continue.

"So whatever Zac is planning to do wouldn't happen anymore, then he's going to confess his plans and blah blah blah..."

"Ohhhhhh!" Nico and Grady both nods.

"You guys didn't get a thing did you?"

"Nope!"

...

"What?" Chad and Joe both spoke at the same time as the video played.

It was Joe with another girl on the bed. There were pictures.

"So since we're all telling the truth here... Sonny, Joe has been cheating on you."

Sonny couldn't hold it anymore, she starts to cry.

She looks at Joe and slaps him.

Sonny ran out of the cinema.

"WHAT? JOE WHAT IS THIS?" Chad screamed at Joe.

"Chad, you know I wouldn't do this! I don't even know that girl!" Joe tries to explain.

"Whatever dude!"

The whole media rushed towards Joe asking him questions and was blinded by the photographers.

...

"WHAT?" Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady both screamed.

The whole crowd gasped when Sonny slapped Joe.

"This is not the plan! Zac should be the one confused! Not us! WHAT?"

Tawni was breathing unevenly.

Zora grabs a glass of water and throws it at Tawni.

Tawni stopped and glared at her then back to the TV "Oh man! This is not good!"

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

...


	17. Confessions

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS!**

**THEY REALLY INSPIRE ME!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

[A/N: The **_..._** means another setting or place.]

Where would she go?

I can see someone being surrounded by the press.

Could it be?

"Excuse me, excuse me!" I pushed through the crowd, grab Sonny by the waist and drag her out.

We walked and walk till we reach my limo.

She sat down and started crying.

I feel SO guilty! I hate seeing her like this.

"How can he do that to me?" I grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Sonny...I'm.."

"NO!"

"You have to listen"

Sonny covered her ears and burried her face on Chad's chest.

"Sonny.. Joe didn't want to break up with you."

That's when I got her attention.

"We all knew that Zac was going to do to break you and Joe up, like how he convinced me to break up with you."

She looked up at me.

"So we decided that Joe should break up with you first before Zac does something stupid."

"Why would he do something like that?"

I sighed "After the whole sabotage of my bed room and the whole mystery woman, I decided to do some research."

Sonny folded her arms

"But then you left and I decided to stop the research, few days ago Tawni came and talked to me and Joe about how weird Zac has been acting since you and Joe started going out."

Ugh! Confession time.

"So I decided to continue the research. That woman who shot you was hired, she confessed everything. She said that Zac paid her."

"I don't believe you! You already lied to me before! why should I believe you now?"

"Cause I have proof."

She raised a brow.

"Zora has been keeping hidden cameras around the studio and caught Zac and the 'MYSTERY GIRL' talking and Zac giving her the money right after she sabotaged my dressing room."

Sonny started to believe me.

"I called the police, they're probably on their way but I didn't expect it to be this way. The Joe with the girl, it's all just messed up. I'm sorry Sonny."

She pouted and exited the car.

"No Sonny wait!"

"Chad, I got embarrased infront of everyone there!" she pointed at the cinema. "Why couldn't you guys just tell me?"

I shoved my hand in my pocket "Cause we knew you wouldn't agree, this past few days me, Joe and Tawni has been looking out on what Zac might do so PLEASE just stay in the car until the police arrives."

"Chad! You're getting SO much involved in your show. TOO dramatic! Why did you have to make it all BIG!"

I looked down, I didn't know what to say. I never actually thought about it that way.

"I'm...sorry.." I mumbled, soon the siren could be heard.

We stayed inside till the whole thing was over.

I can hear Zac yelling and denying it which made me laugh.

_**mooooo...moooooo...mooooo**_

"It's Joe" she looked at me.

"Answer"

she nodded

"Hello?"..."Inside Chad's limo"..."I don't know"..."Ok" she hung up.

"His coming here"

"Great you two can straighten things out" I smiled at her.

"But he cheated on me."

I looked at her in the eyes "No Sonny, he didn't. That girl on the picture with him was hired by us. We wanted Zac to catch them, that way we would know that he'll actually do something to break you two up."

She folded her arms "So he didn't cheat on me?"

"No! If he did I would have beaten him up till he died!"

That made her laugh.

"Well if you'll excuse, I have to explain the whole thing I told you to the media." I groaned "Dont worry!" I smiled before getting out of the car.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad left the car when Joe came.

Joe apologized and I believed him but I had to do something...something I should have done a long time ago

"Joe, please don't hate me..." I whispered, he looked confused.

"...Since it's confession time, I have to confess something..." I took a deep breath "I'm in love with Chad"

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his face expression.

Then I felt his hand touch me on my cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok"

"I know i'm such a bad girlfriend for doing that b- ...wait did you just say it's ok?" I looked up.

He was smiling at me "Yes, Sonny. Chad's a great guy and I respect your decision." I smiled.

"I'm really sorry" I said once again, he pulled me in for a hug.

I knew that he was hurt, I can see it in his eyes but I can't pretend anymore.

We pulled away "I'm going on a tour and I wont see you and...what I'm trying to say is...Just take care of yourself."

I nodded and gave him my toothy grin "And I hope you and Chad have a wonderful relationship. We'll still be in touch?"

"Of course!"

"Good.. Now let me tell the press my side of the story." Joe kissed my cheeks and opened the door.

Chad opened the door, he seems upset.

"Sooo..." he sat next to me "I guess you and Joe are together again."

"I guess..." I watched his face expression trying not to laugh "...not"

Chad looked at me with his sparkling eyes "Wha-What?"

I gave him a toothy grin "Cause my heart has spoken" I held his hand "and it choose you."

His face lit up, a smile spread across his face.

That's when he kissed me. We depened this kiss.

It felt so right kissing him. I never wanted this to end but sadly, we needed air.

"So does this mean we're together?"

"I don't know" I said like a little girl "Does it?"

"I don't know" he copied me and I giggled.

He pulled me in for another kiss and winked "Did that answer your question?"

I smiled "Yes!"

"Sonny.." he held my hand "I wont make the same mistake like I did before... I can't afford to lose you again... You changed me, for the better."

I blushed

"I guess it's true, you'll realize how much a person means to you when it's gone and Sonny. You killed me a long time back."

"I killed you?" my eye brows narrowed.

"Yes. You stab me a lot of times!" he touched his chest "In here... Allison Munroe... I LOVE YOU"

I was blushing so much, i can feel my stomach doing a 360. That's the first time he said he loves me.

"This is night is turning out pretty well"

That made him chuckle "I guess it does"

I giggled.

"Let's get you home, you've been through a lot today"

I stared at him and the limo starts moving.

_**...**_

**Chad's POV**

"Good Morning SonShine" I stroke her hair as she slowly opened her eyes.

She yawned "Morning! You're up early" she sat up.

"Because I made you breakfast!" I pointed at the food on her side table.

"Awww... I didn't know you cook"

"Well..."

"You didn't cook it didn't you" she groaned.

"Hey! I help cook it."

She folded her arms

"I tasted it and told the chef what taste is missing"

Sonny giggled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Well today's going to be a tough day"

"How so?" I asked.

"The whole interview and everything"

"SonShine..SonShine..SonShine"

She arched a brow "Three SonShine... SPILL WHAT'S UP!"

"I took care of everything last night, I answered all the questions. They also know that you and me are a couple now"

That made her blush "And you don't need to worry about Zac, the police took care of him."

She gave me this smile, it's a different one.

It's the smile she gave me before she knew about the rivalry of our show.

"So we're free to do whatever we want?" she asked.

"Yep! But wait.. there's more!" I took something out of my pocket and gave it to her.

Sonny smiled and took it "Vacation for two?"

I watched her expression, she gave me another toothy grin.

"Awwww!" she sat on my lap "Where are we going?"

"Wisconsin" she stared at me "Seriously?"

"You don't want to?" I frowned and she poked my sides "I'd love to!"

"It's just that you've been in so much tension and I thought you would like to go back to there and relax."

"Thank you Chad, Thank you!" she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Wait... there's more!" I added "You are the lucky person who get's to ride on AIR CHAD!"

"Air Chad?"

"YEP!"

_**...**_

"WOW Chad, there really is a plane called Air Chad! I thought when you said Air Chad meaning I'm flying with you not an Airplane of yours" she looked around.

I popped my colar "We'll be there in a couple of minutes" I held her hand knowing she has this thing with flying, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"This is great Chad! I can't wait for you to meet my family and friends!"

I grin and soon enough we reached there.

She took a deep breath "Oh gosh! I miss Wisconsin!" she hugged me and we got in to the car that I have arranged to take us.

Her house wasnt that bad. It was actually pretty nice.

Connie waved at us and opened the fenced gate.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad you two made it!" She hugged Sonny and shook my hand.

**Sonny's POV**

I never thought that Chad would ever come to Wisconsin.

My uncle helped us with our bags.

"Not bad Munroe" he took a good look around my room and then looked out at my balcony.

It has a nice view of the farm field which goes on forever!

"Thank you.. What did you think I live in a dumpster?"

Chad looked over at my pictures and just smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"C'mon"

_**...**_

There we were, at the rooftop of my house looking at the stars.

"This is nice" Chad was sitting behind with his arms around me.

I smiled "After all the things that happened yesterday.. I'm glad to be here with you"

Chad pulled me in tighter making me giggle.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" I pointed "Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes, I turned back and saw Chad with his eyes closed.

"What did you wish for?"

"I wish that you'll always be mine"

OMG! that is SO sweet "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"For you to never leave my side."

"Well wish granted!" he kissed my head.

**Zac's POV**

I sat on the cell with my hands intertwined.

I laughed at myself "Did they actually think I'm that easy to get rid off?" I smirked and smiled.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	18. The Ex!

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Hmmm.. So where do I sleep?" I asked as I helped Sonny down the rooftop.

She dusted off "My room"

"Where will you sleep?"

"My room" she smiled.

"We're going to be in the same room?"

She pouted "You don't want to?"

"No..no.. it's fine"

We made our way to the hallway

"I have two beds. You sleep in the one near the window, that place creeps me out!" she shivered.

"Alright" I chuckled.

I opened my suitcase and took out a pair of baggy pants and a plain shirt. Then a toothbrush and all the necessary things I need.

"Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to your left."

As I made my way I looked at the pictures on the wall.

There was one with her, her dad and Connie on the beach when she was young.

I took my time looking at each picture with a smile spread across my face.

"Sad how you kids grow up so fast." Connie's voice almost made me jump.

She was leaning against the door frame of her room which was right infront of the bathroom.

I gave away a smile

"I heard about the whole incident on TV"

I bit my bottom lip, does she hate me?

"I just want to say.." she patted my shoulder "Don't break my daughters heart again.. please."

I nodded and she smiled.

"Goodnight Chad"

"Good night Mrs. Munroe"

She closed the door and I entered the bathroom.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad entered the room, I changed my clothes inside my closet so I was fully set.

I lied down in my bed and he kneeled down infront of me.

"Goodnight Munroe" he whispered and kissed my cheeks.

I blushed, good thing it was dark "Goodnight Cooper" I kissed his cheeks.

I waited for him to lay down "This is nice, being back home."

He remained silent "Thank you"

"You're very much welcome" he said in a soft voice "Sweet dreams."

**...**

_**knock knock**_

"Rise and Shine" My mom greated very brightly "Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes!"

I waited till I can hear her footsteps disappear.

Chad turned his head to face my bed with his eyes still closed.

He looks so peaceful.. I slipped on my bunny slippers and creeped up infront of him.

"BOO!" I screamed on his ear. His bloodshot eyes shot open and his breathing became uneven.

I giggled and starts to back away from his bed "Morning!" I stretched and start to arrange my bed.

I was wearing a blue pajama with cloud pattern and a black short sleeve.

There was a moment of silence, did he fall asleep again?

Just as I was about to turn back to him I felt a pair of hands starting to move around my stomach.

I started laughing, he was tickling me from behind.

I reached for my side pillow and hit his face, his face looked shock then he began to grin and tickle me even more.

"Cha-"..."Chad!".."S-S-Stooopp!" I tried to speak in between laughs.

He kept a fix smile on his face "That's what you get!"

_**knock knock**_

"Sonny? Chad?" Mom called out.

We both stared at the door as the door nob start to turn.

Both sitting up properly and fixing our hair.

"Morning Mom!" I said in the most brightest voice.

"Morning Connie" Chad stood up and starts to fix his bed and so did I.

Pretending like nothing happened.

"Well alright... now breakfast is ready. Come down as soon as you can." Connie closed the door.

Me and Chad stared at each other and smiled.

**Tawni's POV**

"Joe?" I heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Yea it's me, where's Sonny?"

"Didn't she tell you? She's going to Wisconsin with Chad for a break."

"Oh. She did tell me, I just didn't think I'll be THIS soon."

"Hmmm.. So why did you call?"

"Her phone's closed so I figured she'll be with you. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Bye? Why where are you going?"

"Concert Tour with my brothers"

"Oh! Well if I get a chance I'll tell her."

"Thanks Oh and Tawni"

"Yea?"

"Update me about Sonny.. please. If anything bad or good or ANYTHING happens."

"You still love her don't you."

"Yea..."

"Don't worry! I will! Bye Joe, have fun!"

"Bye. Thanks."

*hung up*

"Why's Sonny's phone closed?" ... "Why am I talking to myself?"

I flipped my hair and headed for the commisary.

My eyes widen "ZAC DYLAN COOPER?"

he turned around and smiled "Tawni?"

Good thing Chad isn't here..Who knows what mess they're going to get in to.

_**...**_

**Chad's POV**

"This breakfast is great Connie" I ate the bit of pancake that was left.

Sonny smiled at me

"Thank you" Connie starts to clean up.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Sonny.

She drank her orange juice "Hmm.. I'll show you around. There's a carnival later!"

"Oh hun! I forgot to tell you." Connie faced us again "Jared's been asking about you."

Jared? Who's Jared? How come she never told me anything about him?

"Really? I thought he moved?"

"His here for vacation, just like you are."

I look at Sonny "Jared's an old friend of mine"

I gave an unsure smile.

"How about you and Chad pay him a visit?" Connie suggested.

Sonny's face lit up and looked at me, I smiled in return meaning I agree.

She clapped her hands.

Sonny told me about Lucy and all her other Wisconsin friends but I never heard about Jared.

And now she seems excited to see him. Well I guess there's no harm in visiting a friend.

We finish our breakfast, took a shower and got dressed.

She wore a black and red checkered Jacket, black skinny jeans and brown boots.

I wore a white shirt with a thin grey jacket and a slightly thinker Black jacket above it, plain jeans and converse.

It was a bit cold so we were dressed according to the weather.

"Their house is just around the corner. So we can walk." looked up at me.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and began to walk.

"So how come you never told me about this Jared dude?"

She shrugged "I didn't think I would have to, he moved to New York before I went to Hollywood."

"Ohhhh" I cleared my throat.

"I cannot wait for the carnival! All my friends would be there. But then again they'll go all crazy when they see you" She rolled her eyes.

I smirked "Well I am Chad Dylan Cooper! The great-"

"-test actor of our generation.. I know.. We know.. the WHOLE world knows." she groaned and I chuckled.

Soon she pointed at a house "There it is!"

We stopped in front of the house as she rang the doorbell.

The house was bigger than all the other houses I've seen. This guy must be rich.

Well not reacher than me but in Wisconsin his reach.

"Big house, though mine is bigger" I pointed out.

She shook her head "Jared's family has a lot of power"

I arched a brow and a guy opened the door

"Sonny?"

"Jared!"

He was as tall as me, Brown hair, blue eyes and over all. He wasnt bad looking.

They pulled in for a hug.

"Jared, I'd like you to meet Chad. My boyfriend. Chad this is Jared" She has a huge smile on her face.

We both shook hands

"Please, c'mon in." he lead us to his house. It was cozy.

We sat down on the leather couch.

"WOW Sonny, you look beautiful."

I swear I saw Sonny blush "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself"

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good actually, what about you? How's New York?"

"Busy, as usual. You know how I like a good rush"

She nods.

WHOA! What am I going to do here? Just stare at them talk?

I look at my watch, we've been here for 30 minutes. They just talked and talked and talked.

BOY CAN THEY TALK!

"I guess we both moved on" he whispered.

Move on? What? Move on from what.

"I guess so" Sonny wrapped her arms around mine.

Finally! She noticed me!

The guy nods

"I'm glad we can still be friends even after we broke up."

"Broke up!"

WHOOPS! That slipped. Darn it. Well since I said it.

"What does he mean by break up?"

Sonny looked at me "It's nothing..."

I arched my brow.

"Well we better get going if we want to make it to the carnival before it gets too crowded" Sonny changed the subject and she stood up, so did I.

"Oh! You guys are going? I guess I'll be seeing you two."

"Greeat" I said sarcastically and shoved my hands in my pocket.

"Bye Jared. Good to see you again" Sonny waved before he closed the door.

Our walk home was awkwardly silent.

My hands remained in my pocket and her's were folded to her chest.

I sighed as we reached their house.

"Hey Sonny, Chad! How was the visit?" Connie placed two cups of hot chocolate on the kitchen table.

"Good" she took a sip.

Connie looked at me, I just gave her a blank expression.

"Something happened that I should know about?"

We both shook our heads.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate mom. I'm just going to charge my phone." Sonny placed the empty cup back on the table and rushed upstairs.

I sat in silence and slowly sipped my cup.

**Sonny's POV**

Oh man! Chad's mad at me for not telling him.

I bit my bottom lip as I charged my phone.

I start to pace, do I say sorry?

Man will this whole vacation be awkward.. I know!

I'll just avoid Jared! Yea! Good plan and now tell Chad everything!

The door opens and Chad peeked.

"Busy?" he finally spoke.

"Ummm. Nope, just charged my phone."

He entered and closed the door behind him.

"Listen" we both spoke at the same time.

"You first"

"Ok, I haven't told you everything!" I took his hand and led him to my bed.

I sighed "Jared's my ex. We broke up when he moved to New York cause we knew that long distance relationship wouldn't work and we got some problems already."

Chad just stared at me "And that's all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Chad looked at our hands that are now intertiwned "It's fine." finally he smiled "No more secrets from now on.. promise?"

I smiled and hugged him. "PROMISE!" I kept my hand on my heart.

**...**

Just as I suspected.

All my girl friends would be gathered around Chad.

Which was fine with me, I know that if I was one of them I'll be doing the same they're doing.

That's when I spotted Jared, he waved at me.

Look away Sonny, look away!

"Hey Chad! How about we ride the rollercoaster?" I pointed at the high rollercoaster.

A smile spread across his face. "Sure"

I grabbed his hands and pulled him away from his 'FANS'

As we got seated on the ride "Chad..."

"Yea?"

"I forgot something"

"What?"

"I'm terrified of heights"

He laughed "Then why did you want to ride here?"

"Cause I don't want to see Jared" I confessed.

"Why not?" his eye brows narrowed.

I shrugged "Can we get off?"

The second I asked the ride starts to move.

"I guess not"

I grabbed his hand and burried my face on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I screamed my lungs off the whole ride.

Chad's chest was vibrating cause of laughter.

"I hate you!" I glared at him as we got out of the ride.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny stumbled as we went down stairs and I managed to catch her.

She glared at me once more.

"Uh-Oh!" She turned the other way.

That's when I got it. Jared was coming.

"Hey Sonny!"

I blocked Sonny.

"Dude, she doesn't want to see you right now." I spoke as calm as I can.

That when I saw something else in his eyes, anger. "You maybe Chad Dylan Cooper the 'star' but I'm Jared! Much more powerful than you!. I can ban you from Wisconsin."

This boy is NO good, this must be one of the problems that Sonny and him broke up.

"I don't want to fight" I raise my hands up "But seriously, GO! Sonny doesn't want to see you."

He glared at me, he turned around.

Thinking he would leave but then turned back and punched me.

"CHAD!" I can hear Sonny scream as I hit the ground.

"Come here Sonny!" Jared grabbed Sonny's arm "Asshole!" I hissed, got back up as fast as I could and punched him back.

"STOP! STOP!" Sonny pleaded.

Then security guards came.

"He started it!" Jared pointed at me.

"Jared! I thought you would be more mature now!" Sonny yelled at him as she helped me stand properly.

"Looks like I was wrong, You're still the f***ing same jerk you were before!"

My eyes widened at Sonny's language. I never knew she would swear.

Jared spit on the ground and scolled the guards to let go of him.

"C'mon Chad, let's get you out of here!" Sonny lead me back to her house.

I can feel my right eye being badly swollen.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I can hear the panic in Connie's voice as we entered the house.

"Jared happened!" Sonny sat me down on the couch.

Her mom came with an Ice pack.

"Not again" Connie sat down near the fireplace.

"Again? What? He hurt you before?"

"It's one of those problems that we had which lead us to the break up."

I twitched in pain as she pressed it harder.

"Jared has this jealousy issue. He sees me with another guy. In a snap, he beats the guy up."

I looked at Sonny.

"I thought he would change... I guess not. I'm really sorry Chad."

"Don't be" I tried to speak ignoring the pain.

Connie spoke "We can't do anything about it, his family has a lot of power to. They can twist the truth and make it seem like it's our fault."

Sonny nods.

"Well I'm not going to let him continue!"

Sonny's face was full of worry "Chad! Please don't do that!"

_**mooooo...mooooo...mooooo**_

Sonny ran upstairs and back down

"Hello?"..."Sorry, I forgot to charge my phone."..."I'll call Joe A.S.A.P"..."Thanks Tawn!"..."What?"...*gasp*..."Bye"...*hangs up*

"What?" I asked.

"Zac, you're brother is coming here...Tomorrow."

"WHAT?" I stood up.

She bit her bottom lip "We was looking for you at the Condor studio and they said that you were here."

My mouth just dropped.

"His coming with Melissa, He said he wants to straighten things up." Sonny's voice was low.

OH MAN! Looks like this vacation wouldn't be as peaceful as we thought it would be.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. ZAC Dylan Cooper

**ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Chad, calm down." She held my hand as we waited at the airport.

I looked around "You don't know Zac."

"What do I have to know about him?"

"A lot!"

"Chaaaaaad!" I turned around and saw Melissa.

Sonny turned around too and her and Melissa hugs.

"Sonny! Long time no see! Has my brother been a pain in the butt?"

"Massive!" Sonny and Melissa laughed.

"Hey Lisa!" Melissa looks at me "How's everything going back home?"

"B.O.R.I.N.G!"

"Chad?" Uh-Oh! I know that voice.

I looked up and gulped "Zac?"

He stopped right infront of us.

"How's that TV show of yours?"

"Good.. Good.."

I seriously did NOT want to make any conversation with him.

"And who's this beautiful young lady?" he looks at Sonny who giggled.

"NU-UH!" I wrapped my arms around Sonny.

Zac quickly fixed his eyes on me and arched a brow "Brooo! Relax."

I gave him an unsure look which turned into a glare.

"Hahaha!" Melissa laughed nervously and grabbed both of our arms "Let's get to the car!"

**Sonny's POV**

Ok. What is up with Chad and Zac?

Chad definitely is getting tensed, I can feel it.

Surprisingly Zac hired a limo.

"So I heard that they haven't ended Mackenzie Falls yet." Zac looks at our direction.

Chad just kept a straight face on "Too bad! I was planning to take that timming slot for my own talk show."

Talk show? Man his brother is living THE dream.

I never thought I would meet a guy with an even more gigantic EGO than Chad.

I was wrong, Zac is insanely rude. No wonder Chad hates him.

Our ride home seems longer with the two exchanging glares and bad comments about each other.

Soon the limo stopped. We reached the hotel Zac.

"Well, Well! Looks like the PEST bought in somemore MEMBERS!" Jared spat out.

Zac threw his baggage to the ground "What did you just call me?"

"P.E.S.T!"

"Do you know who I am?" Zac walked over to him.

"Yea! And I DON'T CARE!" Jared and Zac glared at each other.

Oh this is just GREAT!

...

We're sitting on the hotel restaurant for a 'nice' dinner. Yea right!

There was a lot of tension going to between the two brothers so I decided to break the silence.

"Why do you two hate each other?" The three sibling quickly snapped their heads at me.

I shrugged, quickly regretting what I just said.

"You guys hate me?" Zac asks Chad and Melissa.

"Yes!" Chad hissed

"No" Melissa whispered.

Did I just start a sibling fight? Uh-Oh.

"Chad?"

"What?"

He smiled "I hate you too!"

"I'm serious!" Chad slammed his fist at the table.

Great! Now everyone's attentions on us.

"What the hell did I even do to you?"

"You ruined my life!"

Yea... I just started a fight.

Next time I'll just keept my big mouth shut!

"What are you talking about." Zac stood up.

"Not again." Melissa stood up.

"BOYS! CALM DOWN!"

"You've always been jealous of me! I get that! Let's face it I'm better than you!" Zac yelled

Chad stood up. "No you're not! You think you're better than everyone! Since when did you last check your TV show's ratings?"

The guard came. Why does this ALWAYS have to happen?

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

Chad wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not your fault, this happens EVERYTIME!" Melissa groans.

"And Chad always start it!" Zac points at Chad.

"Here we go again!" Melissa rolled her eyes.

Chad tensed once more "You" they were about to attack each other again but Melissa interupted.

"KILL ME NOW!"

They both stopped.

"The reason mom and dad told us to come here is for us to GET ALONG not ATTACK each other!" Melissa screamed.

People on the streets were now looking at us.

...

**Tawni's POV**

"Hey Marshal! What are all this police doing here?"

He rubbed the hairless part of his head "We got some bad news" Marshal looks around.

"But don't tell Sonny or Chad" he whispered.

I flipped my hair.

"Zac got out of prison."

"WHAAT?" I practically screamed.

"Ssssshhhhh! They're looking for him, so they thought he might come back here."

"We have to warn Sonny and Chad!"

Marshal looked at me with an annoyed face "Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Zac doesn't know where they are so let's keep it that way!"

"I still think we should warn them."

**Jared's POV**

"Sonny's mine! ONLY mine!" I drank another bottle of beer.

"Dude! You're waisted" A guy spoke trying to take the bottle away from me.

I shoved his arm "You can't tell me what to do! Do you know who I am?"

"Jared, Let's get you home."

"NO! Bring me to Sonny!"

"But..."

"NOW!"

"Ok"

**Chad's POV**

First night with Zac and we already got kicked out of the hotel.

2 more days of that torture!

"Chad?" I snapped back to reality, me and Sonny are walking back to her house.

"Yea?" I looked down to her "What's wrong SonShine?"

"You should really have a heart to heart talk with your brother." She suggested.

That made me laugh "Sonny. You leave me and him at the same room in one minute, I can assure you. You'll find us bleeding to death!"

I heard her sigh "Well you guys should find a way to get along."

"I already told you my life story. That's pretty impossible to do."

There was silence.

I knew what she wanted and I'm willing to do it for her but I don't think Zac will.

"Tell you what!" I stopped her from walking "I'll TRY and talk to him tomorrow. Ok?"

She smiled brightly and hugged me.

...

**Joe's POV**

"WHAAAT?" I almost dropped my phone at Tawni's news.

"How is that possible?"

"Apparently his got a lot of connections" Tawni spoke in the most obvious way.

"UGH!"

"Where are you?"

"Canada. Why?"

"When's Camp Rock Premier?"

"Next Month"

"I have a plan"

"NO! We're not going to ruin the Camp Rock Premier"

"Duh! Stupid"

"What did you just say?"

"Never mind. Marshal said that Zac doesn't know where Sonny is."

"That doesn't make sense. How would Marshal know that Zac doesn't?"

"I don't know" Tawni sounds confused now.

"A police officer could have told him so maybe some of police are also with Zac?"

"Like fake police?"

"Probably"

"So we never know who we could trust now?" Tawni asked

"Yea"

"Ugh! Too much worrying and caring! I need beauty break!"

I rolled my eyes

"Tell you what! I'll call you for more Info! Ugh!"

She hanged up.

**Zac's POV**

"Tell me again. Why do you want Sonny so badly?" One of my people asked.

"Cause I ALWAYS get what I want!"

"Sonny's just a girl.. Why do you want her so badly?"

I glared at him "It's not SONNY that I want. It's Sonny's secret that I want!"

"Sonny's secret? What secret?"

I grinned "You'll see what I mean once she's mine."

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BY REVIEWING :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!**


	20. No More JARED!

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Deep breath..deep breath!

*knocks*

"Chad?"

"Zac"

He smirked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

"About?"

"Everything"

"Everything?"

I clenched my fist.

"I don't like the way you've been treating me!"

"What?"

"All you ever do is look down on me! Like i'm nothing!"

He folded his arms and leaned against the frame of his room.

"Well it's time for me to say ENOUGH! Ok! You always get mom and dad's attention! You want the whole world to revolve around you!"

Zac arched a brow and starts to stiffen up.

"Guess what! It's NOT! You can't have whatever you want! Everything's always about YOU! Just take a look around! Your little perfect world is falling apart! and Your gigantic uncontrollable EGO is eating you up!"

His eyes narrowed at me. Ah! Now I got his attention.

"Next time take a look around! Cause I spent most of my life in the shadow cause of you! Mom and Dad doesnt see all the achivements I have because you don't let them!"

People start to open their hotel door and peek.

I glare at all of them "CAN WE HAVE SOME PRIVACY!" then they quickly went back in.

"You done?" he finally spoke. I nod. "Great! And Good morning!" he closed his door.

What? That was it?

UGH!

**Sonny's POV**

I wonder how it's going with Chad and Zac.

Starting to go through my phone.

Mom's out to shop so I have the house ALL to myself.

Oh! I should invite Lucy over!

"Hey Lu! Guess whose back in Wisconsin?"..."Yes way!"..."Awesome! haha! Come over I'm home alone"..."Chad's at the hotel with Zac and Melissa.".."HAHAHAHA! Ok! See you in a while."

I stretched and start to spin around.

Looking for something to do I decided to make brownies! Yep! Chad will love brownies!

**Zac Dylan Cooper's POV**

I can't believe my lil bro just said all that to me.

Melissa opens her bed room door "Who was that?"

"Chad." I sipped my coffee.

"What did he want?" She began to stretch.

"For me to know that the world does not revolve around me and I'm the reason his life is miserable. Summary. He hates me!"

Melissa walked over and patted me at the shoulder "Chad finally had the chance to express how he feels. Sonny really did have an effect on him."

I stared at her blankly, though she was right and HE was right.

"Now go! I don't want my brothers to be the reason why our family is never complete."

I nod and opened the door. Surprisingly Chad was sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing there you little wanna be? Get up and come on in!"

Chad smiled and so did I.

Hopefully this is the beginning of peace.

**Sonny's POV**

*Ding Dong*

Lucy's early.

I skipped happily to the door just to find a druken Jared.

"Jared?"

"Hey SonShine!" he pulled me in for a hug.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I pushed him away!

He laughed "Playing hard to get huh!"

"Jared just leave"

"NO!" Two guys appeared behind him and start to drag me out of my house.

**Lucy's POV**

What's Jared doing at Sonny's house.

I stepped a little bit closer.

WHAT? Oh no! This isn't good!

I sprinted to the hotel where Chad was.

**Chad's POV**

"Seriously!" Zac began laughin and so did Melissa.

"OMG! See this is how we siblings should be!" She smiled and patted both our shoulder.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"Someone's a little impatient." Zac got up and sprinted to the door.

"May I help you?"

"WHERE'S CHAD?"

"Uh.. Sorry. No fans allowed?"

I decided to check out who it was.

"Lucy?"

"CHAD! JARED AND HIS GANG TOOK SONNY! I didn't know what to do so I came here! and ... and.. and.." she faints.

Zac managed to catch her and laid her down on the couch.

"Melissa! Take care of her will you!" Zac shouted.

I began to run down the stairs and heard footsteps behind me. I looked back.

"ZAC?"

"Hey! I can't let the girl who changed my bro get hurt!" he smiled and he high fived and began our search.

**Sonny's POV**

Why is it so dark? Why can't I move?

"Hey SonShine" a very husky voice whipered in my ear.

I tried to open my mouth and scream but failed.

Then I can feel someone pin me down and remove what's covering my eye.

It was still quit dark but a shadow could be seen.

That's when a slight weight was put of top of me.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time"

It's Jared! He starts to kiss my cheek then down my neck.

I moved and shaked for him to get off but he laughed.

"Silly..Sillly..Sonny"

I cant move my arms but I can move my legs!

I kicked him to where it hurts the most and starts to run, well tried to.

He pulled my hair causing me to fall back.

**Chad's POV**

"That's Sonny's bunny slippers!" I pointed at the truck which has one of her slippers.

We looked up to see a brand new house.

"That guy is good! We would never have come to a new house" Zac seemed impress I nudged him and we ran inside.

"YOUR LITTLE HERO CANNOT SAVE YOU NOW!" Jared's voice was husky and drunk.

I clenched my fist and we both rushed to where the voice was.

Sonny's pinned to the ground with Jared on top of her.

"ASSHOLE!" I ran and kicked him.

Zac untied Sonny and me and Jared rumbled and punched.

This time I didn't hold back, just punching him till he bleeded.

"Chad! That's enough!" I can hear Zac but I couldn't stop.

I hated this dude so bad! I'm pretty sure I broke his nose now I'm aiming on his eye.

Then I felt a couple of hands holding me back.

"Sonny needs you now.." We both looked at the passed out Sonny.

I hitted Jared for the last time and hurried to Sonny.

**Jared's POV**

DAMN! I cannot believe I just took Chad's beating!

I couldn't see with my left eye but I can taste my own blood.

Sonny's not worth this!

**Sonny's POV**

I opened my eyes screaming.

When I felt a couple of hands wrap around me.

I quickly shoved it away and curl up into a ball.

"Sonny.. It's me, Chad..."

I was shaking, That was one of the most horrifying experience i've ever had.

I pulled him in for a hug and cried on my shoulder.

"You wont need to worry about him Sonny, everythings been taken care of" Zac smiled at us.

I nod.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner." Chad frowned.

"You and Zac are ok now?"

They both look at each other and smiled.

I smiled and bit and Chad pulled me in for a kiss.

Suddenly everything was alright!

Like I was back in heaven.

I gave him my toothy grin as we pulled away.

"I love you Sonny and don't you forget that" Chad held my hand "I love you too."

...

Chad and Zac decided to take me home.

I told them I wanted time alone with my mom so they did.

"Mom.. what do I do?"

"I think you should tell them."

"I don't think they'll understand"

"You never know unless you try"

"Chad will hate me forever mom"

"Oh hun"

she hugged me one last time before standing up.

"They're going to find out sooner or later"

I bit my bottom lip, mom's right.

"Find out what?" I turned around to see Tawni standing with her luggages.

"Tawni?"

"Sonnaay!" She ran up to me and gave me a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?"

She scratched her head "Someone wanted to see you."

Tawn stepped aside to reveal Joe.

My jaw dropped.

"I needed to know that you're safe."

"Safe from?"

Tawni elbowed Joe to stop talking.

"All right spill!"

Tawni closed her eyes shut and began to speak "Zac got out of jail and is on to you!"

My eyes widened.

"WHAAAT?"

Zac D. C. and Chad was standing right behind them.

"WHOOPS!" Tawni quickly covered her face.

* * *

**A LOT OF TENSIONS COMING ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**MEANWHILE! READ 'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU' from my stories.**

**I'll be updating that chapter ASAP!**

**JUST NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**THANKS!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	21. Like The Last Time

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY

FOLLOW MY FRIENDS ON TWITTER PLEASE!

**.com/mkrystelle**

**and**

**.com/TheOnlySai**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

All I could do was scream.

The day went by pretty quick cause my head was elsewhere.

I just nod whenever I hear my name but not really knowing what they were saying.

****flashback****

It was a normal night, The night before Chad asked me out.

The night before the whole blood stained tie was delivered and the sabotage of Chad's dressing room.

Entering my apartment I was stopped by Zac.

He was leaning against my apartment door.

"Zac? What are you doing here?"

Slowly he walked towards me till I could step back anymore due to the wall behind me.

"I..I already said no Zac, I don't want to go out with you." those words came out as a stutter.

A grin appeared in his face "You dont have to go out with me" he rested his hand on the wall just beside my head.

"I want your secret" he whispered. It made me shiver.

How does he know? Know one else knows other than me and my Mom "Wh-What are you talking about Zac?"

"Oh we both know what I'm talking about" he stood up straight and shoved his hands on his leather jacket pocket.

I tried to breath normally. Zac looked at the ground then back at me.

"You know what to do." he winked and began walking back to his car.

****End of flashback****

**Chad's POV**

Sonny seems distracted.

I decided to let her be by herself.

She seems so lost in thoughts the whole day.

Everyone left and soon it was just me, Sonny and Connie.

I laid down in my bed, knowing Sonny's still awake but is facing the other way.

I sighed. Zac gets every girl he wants and now he wants Sonny but what bugs me is why would he go THAT far for Sonny.

There's something else he wants, I'm sure of it.

But what.. It wont be long till he finds out where Sonny is.

I just hope that he doesnt hurt Sonny.

I turned to the window side and looked at the moon.

**Sonny's POV**

A tear dropped on my pillow which I quickly wiped away.

I can hear Chad turn around.

Zac was right, I know what I have to do.

I can't believe it!

"Chad..." I turned to him and he turned his head and made a groan.

**Chad's POV**

I turned fully to face her.

She seems upset. Slowly she got up and sat on my bed.

I sat up to and she hugged me.

My shirt suddenly got wet, that when I lifted her face up.

"SonShine, why are you crying?"

She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"I know, the situation we're in seems a little bit messed up and complicated but we'll get through it."

Trying hard to sound convincing she just pulled me in tighter.

Mumbled some words to soft to hear.

I woke up with her head in my chest and my hair tangled up in her hair.

I smiled, I just remained still for a moment.

Soon she moved. She smiled back at me.

I have a feeling that today isn't going to be the best day.

She got up and stretched.

I held her hand, she looked confused.

"I love you Sonny Munroe"

that made her giggle and she pulled me in for a kiss.

"Action speaks louder than words Cooper!" She winked and rushed to the toilet.

We have a heck lot of packing to do tomorrow.

We're going back to Los Angeles, Been away from Mackenzie Falls.

Need to do double time with my filming but it was all worth it.

**Zac's POV**

"How much longer?" I waited impatiently.

Though we just got on the plane I'm ready to get off.

The speaker opened "2 hours Sir, We'll reach Wisconsin by 1:00pm"

I groaned, they gave me food and such but I just can't wait to see what happens!

**Joe's POV**

We made a plan last night when we got to the hotel.

Tawni and Zac D. C. stayed with Chad at Sonny's house.

I decided to take Sonny for walk.

Summer's really coming, some of the snow's beginning to melt.

Sonny has her hand shoved in her pocket. I rubbed mine together.

"So how's your little vacation going?" I decided to break the silence.

She looked at me, as if she never knew me before "Oh.." then she's back. "Pretty, good. A little ups and downs."

I nodded "I have a question." I looked down to her waiting for her to ask.

"Why'd you pusponed your tour?"

I smiled "The tour will always be there, but people wont always be. So i'm here for you."

She smiled and she looked up at me again.

"How come you're so ok with me and Chad?"

That question surprised me. We still kept walking.

"Because I saw the way you look at him"

She quickly hugged me, I stroke her hair.

Her eyes were watery "Thank you..."

I just smiled.

We decided to head back when we saw a limo.

Me and Sonny stared at it as it passed us by then the window opened to reveal Zac E.

My face expression was shocked as for Sonny, it was scared.

He winked at us and the limo kept going.

I grabbed Sonny's hand and dragged her back to her house.

**Chad's POV**

Joe and Sonny barged in the front door.

Sonny looked scared while Joe was giving a mixed facial expression.

"He's here" Joe hissed.

All our widened.

"Who knows when he'll strike." I bit my bottom lip at the thought of it.

Sonny remained seated still lost in thoughts when the phone rand.

I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad" Zac E. was on the other line.

"Zac?"

I can see all of them stand up in fear.

Tawni rubbed Sonny's back to calm her down.

"Meet me in the old house by the airport yard in 30 minutes"

"What makes you think we wanna meet you?"

A small laugh "I know you will. See ya!"

**beep..beep..beep**

I hung up and they all stared at me.

"He wants us to meet him in 30 min"

"he wish!" Zac D. C. folded his arms.

Tawni, Joe and I looked at Sonny who got up.

"We have to meet him." she spoke.

What was she saying? She can get herself killed.

"What are you saying?"

"We have to end this! We can't be scared forever! We have to face him!" she was so brave.

We all couldn't do anything but nod.

**Sonny's POV**

We got into my mom's truck. Zac D. C. decided to drive with Joe on his side.

Chad and I sat at the back.

Tawni stayed incase we need the police's help.

I knew this was not a good idea.

But along the way I realized a lot of stuff.

They can NOT know my secret and I'm sure they will try and save me.

That's the thing, Zac will hurt them.

I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.

I have to do something!

We finally stopped. All of us got out of the car.

I held Chad's hand and kissed him.

Like it was the last time I could.

Chad nodded and we made our way inside the house.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**REVIEW! :D**

**remember follow**

**.com/mkrystelle**

**and**

**.com/TheOnlySai**


	22. THE SECRET

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY YOUR READ!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Uh. Sonny are you sure about this?" I asked her one more time before opening the door.

I can feel her grip tighten.

Zac D. C. stayed in the car, after all he has nothing to do with anything.

The door made a creeking sound as it opened.

It was awfully dark, a little light is coming out of the tinted window which was enough to see everything.

"Like I said, you guys would be here." I can hear Zac's voice.

Sonny's grip my hand even more.

Sonny turned to me and let go of my hand.

"Wha-?"

She starts to walk to Zac and holds his hand.

What? What's going on here?

Zac kissed her cheeks.

My heart shattered.

"And you think I love you!" she laughed.

She lied to me. All this time.

"What's going on?" I asked in shock.

I want to get things straight.

Zac looked at Sonny.

"I don't like you! In fact I HATE YOU! Me and Zac just want your little heart get crushed!"

I can't believe my SonShine is doing this to me.

"You can leave know!" Sonny said with an attitude.

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe I lied to him like that!

I had to get him to leave. Who knows what Zac would do.

As soon as Chad left mad and closed the door I stepped away from Zac and wiped my cheeks where Zac kissed me.

"Ahh! Nice play Sonny!" Zac clapped.

I folded my arms "I would never give you what you want!"

"Oh but you will!" Zac said in an assuring you.

I stepped forward "I'd rather die!"

"Maybe you will" he took a gun out and pointed it at me.

My eyes widened "Fine! Then the secret stays with me!" I stood my ground.

"I know you're secret!" he tested me.

"No you don't. You just know that I HAVE a secret, you don't know what it is."

Zac pulled pointed the gun back at me.

"Then I guess you're no use!"

**Chad's POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS THAT STUPID!

I kicked the ground! Someone just kill me now!

My bro was watching me and soon enough he got out of the car and stopped me.

"Bro! Wassup?"

"Sonny lied to me!"

He looked at me in shock.

"She doesn't love me!"

Then there's a gun shot.

Me and my bro quickly stood up.

I barged in the door to find Sonny on the ground.

Zac E. was standing there with the gun which he soon dropped.

My eyes jus widened and Zac E. started running.

**Joe's POV**

As Chad and Sonny entered the house I decided to do a little sneaking.

There was another tilted window.

I saw everything from Zac kissing Sonny's cheek to Chad leaving mad.

Then the trigger. I didn't think he would actually do it!

Sonny really made him mad.

Chad and Zac D. C. rushed in.

I began running knowing that Zac E. would.

I managed to call the police and the hospital as Zac pointed the gun to Sonny.

I tackled Zac E. to the ground and soon enough the police sirens could be heard.

**Sonny's POV**

I can feel blood flowing out.

Then Chad's voice calling my name over and over again.

I smiled.

"So since you hate me already.. I have a little secret."

Chad moved his head closer as I whispered.

Chad's eyes was glued to mine after I told him.

He pulled me close then away.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you hated me."

I held his hands "Chad.. I was acting" I gave a soft giggle.

Chad's eyes sparkled once again.

"I love you SO much"

**Chad's POV**

I cannot believe Sonny's secret!

Why didn't she tell me this before?

I couldn't ask her now, she's badly hurt.

Next thing I know we're at the hospital.

I just stood there, not pacing.

Sonny has cancer.

But why did Zac want that? Why does Zac want to know that she has cancer?

I was dying inside but I have to be happy for Sonny.

Now I know why she didn't tell me.

She wants everything to stay the same.

No special treatment.

I'm freaking out on the inside FREAKING out!

I don't want to lose the only person who actually loves me, who actually cares for me!

She changed me for the better.

The doctor soon came out.

He said that her injury wasnt that bad.

Suddenly things still wasn't alright.

It was still falling apart!

I wasn't ready to face Sonny yet.

I couldn't, I dont want her to see me break down.

Everyone got their chance to see her.

Connie left after a while to get Sonny food and buy the medicine she needed.

I decided to finally come in.

I kept my head down and stared at my shoes.

I leaned against the wall with my hand on my pocket.

We we're silent.

I can feel Sonny staring at me.

"Funny how I always end up at the hospital..."

she laughed at herself softly.

I still stood still not looking at her.

"... I guess this is where I belong." her voice was now slightly upset.

It's feels like she just stabbed me.

That's when Tawni barged in.

I decided to look up at Tawni, I couldn't stand seeing Sonny's hurt face.

Tawni's hands were shaking.

"Zac E. just committed suicide."

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	23. Forever And Always! KEEP READING!

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**PLEASE READ TILL THE END!**

**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Ok" was the only thing I could say, I wasnt really in the mood for more drama.

Tawni noticed this and just left me and Sonny alone again.

It was silent and I remained to how I was before.

Still, Hands shoved in my pocket with my face looking down.

"So, if you're not going to say anything to me.. you can go.." Sonny spoke softly.

I began walking out and closed the door behind me.

The pain is too much!

**Sonny's POV**

A tear dropped as he closed the door.

I knew he would get mad.

After a couple of seconds the door opened once again.

Chad finally looked up at me, I quickly wipped my tears and put on my best smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" those were the first words that came out of his mouth.

I opened my mouth then closed it again.

Chad walked to the edge of my bed and just stood there waiting.

"Because I knew you would be like this..."

I looked away as he looked at me.

"...You should have atleast told me" he crossed his arms.

I looked down on my lap.

"I didn't want you to worry."

He smirked "What? So you were planning on hiding this from me and one day I wake up and you're..." Chad stopped.

I know what he wanted to say, I watched as he hung his head down.

"Chad... I don't have much time.."

That's when Chad stared at me.

"... So please, I don't want to remember living my life with you hating me." I looked away.

Chad sat next to me on the hospital bed and took my face softly to face him "I don't hate you, I'm just.. upset with you."

"I'm really sorry Chad and about what I said earlier. None of it was true, I just had to get you to go out."

He bit his bottom lip and pulled me for a long passionate hug.

**Chad's POV**

I wanted to stay like this forever but I know I couldn't.

Soon she got out of the hospital and I found out she made a bucket list.

Sonny didn't want any therapy, she was already on level 4 and she didn't want to waste her money.

But I insisted. She took the treatment but we still did EVERYTHING that was written down on her list.

We climbed the mountain, swam at an actual falls. Rode on a hot air balloon. EVERYTHING!

Months passed by.

* * *

I lied down in bed with Sonny.

Stroking her hair as she slowly drifts to sleep.

"I love you Chad..."

"Forever"

"and Always"

We both smiled.

I kissed her as passionatly.

I started humming her favourite rythm.

A smile creeped through the corner of her mouth.

She rested her head on my chest.

I too slowly drifted to sleep both of us holding hands.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened.

The sunlight shined NOT very brightly today and I felt chilli.

I looked at Sonny who was lying at my side.

Her lips was pale like she was.

I checked for pulse but there wasn't any.

A tear dropped.

I kissed her forehead one last time and just held her for as long as I can.

"Forever and Always"

* * *

.. Chad died the following year after finishing a movie he directed 'SonShine' ..

* * *

_**THE END!**_

OMG! I'M GOING TO MISS DOING THIS STORY!

:'(

ANYWAYS! I'M WORKING ON _**ANOTHER STORY **_NOW!

_**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!**_

I HAVE BEEN TOO OCCUPIED WITH THIS STORY SO NOW I'M GOING TO SPEND MOST OF MY TIME WITH THAT STORY!

CHECK IT OUT _**'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU'**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**_

_**DEFINITELY GOING TO MISS THIS!**_

**_HOPE YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

__


	24. NOT OVER YET!

**OMG!**

**AN IDEA JUST HIT ME!**

**I AM NOT ENDING IT LIKE THIS!**

**YESS! THAT'S RIGHT BABY!**

**THIS STORY IS JUST ABOUT TO GET BETTER!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TODAY!**

**KEEP READING!**

**THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS!**


	25. Back To Reality

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :D**

**ENJOY THE SHORT READ!**

**A WHOLE NEW TWIST! I HOPE YOU ENJOY CAUSE THINGS WILL GET EVEN MOOOOORRREEE INTERESTING!****:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I sat there in silence.

I couldn't believe it!

Chad still hasn't woken up.

The doctor said if he doesn't gain concious by today there's a 50/50 chance of death.

Then..."Forever and Always..." he spoke softly and a tear dropped from his eye.

"CHAD!"... "Chad"..."Pleaseee wake up!"

Chad's eyes flung open and gasped for air.

"Chad!" tears of joy came flooding down my eyes.

He looked confused then suddenly he smiled "OMG! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Ofcourse I am!" I hugged him. "I am SO sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" he asked as I pulled away.

"For doing this to you.."

"Doing what to me?"

**Chad's POV**

What was Sonny talking about?

I'm pretty much alive and healthy. It was her who has cancer!

"You have cancer?"

"Whaat? I do?" Sonny said in shock.

Everything doesn't make sense all of a sudden.

"I don't understand.. what happened?"

Sonny frowned "We were in a car crash. I was fighting with you then you lost control of the wheel then BOOM!"

My eyes widened. WHAT? A car crash.

"What are you saying? No... It's Zac E. committed suicide me and Zac D. C. became friends, you had cancer. YOU DIED!"

Sonny was shocked with what I was saying the she laughed "BOY YOU MUST HAVE HIT YOUR HEAD PRETTY HARD!"

So all of the things that happened never happened? What that was just a dream? What a horrible dream!

I smiled. But I couldn't remember anything about my past.

"I..I don't remember anything from my past..." I start to panic.

Sonny made a serious face "The doctor said that could happen, it's only temporary. But for now I'll help you with it." She smiled at me.

"But good news, You'll be out of here in NO time!" she gave her me one of her toothy grin.

Soon I was out of the hospital.

Sonny dropped me to my house, It was exactly the same.

I looked at the calendar. 2014?

What happened all this time?

Am I dating Sonny? is she dating anyone else? Am i still in mackenzie falls?

Well since I'm not the 'soft' Chad that i was in the 'dream' so I guess I'm CDC!

"So are you going to be ok now?" She asked as we walked to my door.

I shrugged, "Ok, I'll quickly fill you up with what you need to know."

She opened my door.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked coldly.

Sonny just looked at me and looked away.

"CHADDDIKIIINSS!"

"CHADIKINS?" I shivered.

"Chadikins" Sonny rolled her eyes.

I stepped inside my house to see who was screaming Chadikins.

There stood a brunnette, she was wearing high heels, a pink glittery dress which reached just above her knees and he hair all puffed up.

"HEEY!" I tried to act normal.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Sonny.

"HOW'S MY LITTLE BOO BOO?" she made her way to me.

"Your girlfriend" Sonny spoke and put her hands on her waist.

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh! You never liked it when I say I'm your girlfriend!"

"Yea ummmm..." what's her name?

The girl pouted "Rica! It's Rica! Chadikins you forgot?"

I shrugged, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

I looked at Sonny "I'm dating her."

"Yea! girlfriend #2 of the month!"

Sonny sounded so ticked off.

I arched my brow.

"So what about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well... You agreed on being my fake date!"

"Fake date?"

She nodded

"I thought James Conroy's fake date was the last one." I sat on my leather sofa.

She clasped her hands together "Funny story... I need you to fake date me for..." she closed her eyes "Zac Efron!"

"ZAC EFRON? WHAAAT? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? HE SHOT YOU!"

Sonny smirked and looked at me as if I was crazy "Shot me?"

I bit my bottom lip.

"Ok, here's the summary of the REAL LIFE! So random and Mackenzie Falls ended 2 years ago. Erase the enemies.. though I STILL HATE YOU" ouch that hurts!

"I got into Camp Rock and you did this movie.. Now I know you hate Zac but commmmmooooooonnnnn! Chad! His totally hot!"

My jaw dropped, did she just call my rival HOT?

"And why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're Chad Dylan Cooper, the GREATEST actor of our generation and you can fool anyone!"

She smiled.

"You got me by Greatest actor of our generation." I popped my colar up.

**Sonny's POV**

"Thank yoooooooou!" I screamed.

"Now if you'll excuse me! I need to dump with Jamie."

"Rica" I corrected him.

"Whatever!" he took out his phone texts and after a few seconds Rica came running out of the house.

Chad smiled.

"WOW! And to think the whole car crashing accident changed you! I gotta admit, nice Chad kinda freaked me out... Good to have you back!" I patted his shoulder.

"So when's the fake date?"

"Tonight!"

He groaned "Alright! Time to get all handsomed up!" he winked and ran up the stairs.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW!**


	26. Transformation

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I still can't believe it was all a dream! Man I must have hit my head PRETTY hard.

Shake it off Chad! Leave it all behind you.

Sonny wouldn't like you in the way she liked you in that dream of yours!

SO SUCK IT UP AND BE A MAN!

You shouldn't give her ideas that you developed feelings for her!

Or maybe I didn't.. Ya I didn't develop feelings for her.

It's just the medicine that's making me halucinate!

I don't like Sonny in any other way!

I straightened up.. Focus now!

You need to show that Zac who he's messing with!

Lesson learned! Nice guy Chad, NO GOOD!

Now I know why I became the BAD boy of the press.

I wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket and faded jeans.

**riiiiinng...riiiiinng...riiinng**

"CDC Waddup dude?"

"Really Chad, Really?"

"Munroeee!"

"So you ready?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Great! Zac's going to be at the restaurant in an hour!"

"Tell me again.. Why do you need me to fake date you for Zac?"

"Because I want him to get jealous!"

"Why would he be jealous, he doesn't even like you!"

There was silence on the other line "Say what you want! Just get to there in time!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I like my entrance fashionably late."

"CHAD!" she screamed.

"Fine!" I started off

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"GOOD AND GOOBYE!" she hung up on me!

I dialled her number.

"NO ONE HANGS UP ON CDC!" she hungs up again.

"ARRRGHHHH!"

**Sonny's POV**

I sat inside my car waiting for Chad. _**UGH! His late!...AGAIN! **_I got out of the car and headed to his "It's been 30min! Zac's been waiting inside for half an hour now!"

He fixed his hair before getting out of the car "And I should care?"

_**This is going to be a long night. **_"Whatever, just make this look believable!"

"Fine! I will!"

"FINE"

"GOOD"

"Go- oh let's just get this over with!"

We walked in holding hands.

"Ohh hey guys!" Zac waved at us.

We made our way to the table right next to his.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

I smiled "Me and Chad are on a date!" I smiled at Chad then back at Zac.

"So the rumors are true, you guys like each other!" Zac pointed at our intertwined hands.

"What rumors?" I asked.

Chad nudged me "Yea, it's true!"

"Oh nice! Well have fun!" He stood up "I'll see you guys around then!" and left.

My face dropped and Chad laughed at me.

"Ahhh Munroe!" He held his stomach.

I kept my hands on my waist and glared at him.

He got serious "Whaaat?" he laughed "You just got REJECTED! Ooooohhhhh!"

I wacked his head one more time and walked out to my car.

"Where are you going?"

"HOME!"

"So I got all handsomed up for nothing!"

I stuck my tongue out and got inside my car.

To my surprise Chad sat on the passengers seat.

"Get out!"

"Look! I know it hard getting rejected."

I folded my arms "CDC got rejected before?"

"HA! Funy Sonny! Who would reject this?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, let me give you some guy tips!" he cleared his throat.

"If you want a guys attention you need to WORK IT!"

"Work It?" I narrowed my eyes to him.

"Yea! Like be the BEST you can be"

I folded my hands "I am the best I can be!"

"Well then I'm sorry but you're not going to get any guy!" Chad laughed and open the door to get out.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"What do you have in mind?" I arched my brow.

He smiled "I'll come over tomorrow and give you transfornation of your life!"

I gulped. Chad go in his own car.

_**Oh boy!**_

**Chad's POV**

I rang the doorbell.

It took a while, then a groaning sound could be heard and the door opened.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sonny groaned and let me in.

I stood up, her hair was tied in a messed up ponytail wearing pajamas.

"Why are you here at.." she looks at the clock "8:00am?"

I looked at her from up to down "Cause apparently. We got a lot of work to do!"

"Ugh.. FINE! I'll go take a shower!" she walked back inside her room.

I waited and she got out wearing a black sweat pants and a dark pink shirt with a smiley face on it.

She removed the towel to reveal her black curly wet hair which she died back in a ponytail.

"Alright! What's first?"

I walked around her "Stand straight!"

"Since when are you an expert in this?" She asked.

I smirked "I am Chad Dylan Cooper! I know what us guys want in you girls!"

"Now let's see you flirt!"

"Flirt?" she asked.

"Uh-huh! Now flirt with me."

"No way!"

I rolled my eyes "Do you want Zac to fall for you or not?"

She groaned "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good.. NOW FLIRT!"

She walked over to me batting her eyes and curling her hair and slowly rubbing her hands up and down my arm.

"Whoa. Stop!" I pulled her back.

"That's flirting?"

She nodded.

"OH MAN! THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG DAY!"

"HEEEY!" she screamed feeling offended.

We finally passed through the flirting and what to do and what not to do with a guy.

She nodded occassionally.

"Now. Show me your closet." I ordered her.

"Why?"

"Because we need you to be HOT not CUTE!"

"Oh so you think I'm cute?" she smiled.

"No, people say you are which is weird, obviously those people need glasses!"

She folded her arms and angrily lead me to her closet.

"THERE!"

I looked around for a while and looked at each outfit.

"Take out your credit card. We got a lot of shopping to do!"

She arched a brow.

"JUST DO IT!" I wanted this day to end.

It's not 3:45pm.

We looked around the mall and she tried on A LOT of clothes.

I personally like her the way she is but if she wants Zac she's gotta do more.

I hate to say it but Zac is a much more bad boy than I am.

Sonny opened the door, she was wearing a cute sundress.

I shook my head.

"No.. Look Munroe, I as a 'FRIEND'." I quoted "Like you the way you but if you want Zac you gotta change."

She stood up straight "How do you know what ZAC likes in a girl. Not all boys are the same."

"True, but I did work with him for 17 again. And believe it or not, I got to know a lot about him." I pointed out.

Soon we got into my car with loads of shopping bags at the back seat.

"Now call Zac and ask him if he wants to hang out with you tonight."

"What? No! I'll sound desperate!"

"Tell him that I couldn't make it tonight and you want to go somewhere."

I can feel Sonny looking at me but my eyes was glued to the road.

She finally took her phone out.

"Hey Zac. It's Sonny"..."I'm good! and you?"..."Really! That's great! So are you free tonight?"..."Pfth! I'm not asking you out!"

I glanced at Sonny and back to the road.

"I just wanna hang out, Chad's busy tonight and I don't want to stay home."..."Great! See you there then. Bye!"

She kept her hand back on her handbag.

"WOW That worked!"

I nodded "Now like I said before WORK IT!"

Sonny giggled and clapped her hands.

* * *

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW!**


	27. Sonny's Diary

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY AND SORRY IF I HAVE TYPING ERRORS.**

**WHEN I HAVE TIME I SIT ON MY STUDY TABLE AND BRAIN STORM AND THE STORY IS WRITTEN DOWN.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Chad waited for me outside.

I took a shower. I wore a faded skinny jean which was ripped purpopsely somewhere near my knees.

I white shirt with some black and red imprintings in it and a black leather jacket.

I looked like those rebel girls so to match my look I put on dark red lipstick.

Straightened my hair and gave it a messed up look and matched with a red high heels.

I put on some eyeliner making my eyes the dark but not TOO dark. A slight blush on.

Some black bangles with a matching silver and black neclace and silver hoops for earings.

Sprayed my favorite perfume and looked at myself in the mirror.

This is definitely not me, but I did look pretty HOT! I smiled.

I guess this would have to do.

I'm pretty sure Chad would make fun of me but that's the risk I have to take.

He's my mentor after all.

I walked out with my heels making that click clack noise.

"Soo.. what do you think?"

I closed my eyes for a bad comment but all I heard was a gasp.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Chad standing frozen.

I waved my hand on his face.

"Chaaad!" I screamed and he snapped out of it.

"You're working it!"

I smiled "I guess I am. Thanks Chad! You're the bestest bestfriend anyone could have." I kissed his cheeks.

"Bestfriend?" he asked. before I could answer the door bell rang. I signed Chad to hide.

I straightened up and opened the door.

"WOW Sonny, you look.. WOW!"

My heart melted "Really?"

He nodded "Too bad you and Chad are dating."

"Me and Chad are no-..." Oh man! Hmm I have to make something up "Actually, it didn't really work out between us."

Zac's face lightened up "So you're free?"

I giggled and we both walked out.

**Chad's POV**

The door closed.

I got out of the kitchen and slumped on her couch.

I touched the place on my cheek where she kissed me.

I felt sparks, did she?

Glancing at my watch 7:45pm.

They wont be back till later. I gotta find something to do.

I flipped channels, nothing interested me.

So I turned the radio on loud enough to be heard around the house.

I helped myself with whatever was in her fridge, she wont mind. I think.

She has pudding! I quickly opened it and started eating on the island of the kitchen.

Her house is different from the house she had in my dream.

Now that she's 19 she has a whole new house. Not an apartment.

It wasnt that bad, ofcourse it doesn't top mine but it was cozy.

It has 2 floors.

First floor basically has the living room which was cozy. There's a fire place and a flat screen TV on top of it and the entertainment system was everywhere.

That's the firsting you would see as you enter the house.

It was right in the middle.

The kitchen was on the left and a small bathroom on the right.

The staircase is on the right.

The second floor has 2 bedrooms.

One for her and the other is a guest room both having an attached bathroom.

A room where she mostly has her books, guitar and paints. She calls it her 'Activity Room!'

She has speakers scattered in each room which can was connected to the entertainment system downstairs so the music could be heard all over the house.

The guest room has a king size bed. A large window behind it, a small desk table.

A tall lamp at the corner. A small TV was on the wall right across the bed and a little couch on the side.

It's painted in a torquoise blue.

It has pictures of her friends and her family.

I've been here before. I'm starting to remember.

We even have a picture together. Weird.

I wonder what Sonny's room looks like.

Her closet wasn't in her room, it was an entirely different room full or her clothes just like how I have my thrid floor as my closet. Well my house is bigger so a room as a closet was acceptable for her.

Her whole make up and everything for getting ready lilke shoes, accessories were inside the closet room too.

She did leave me here alone so let me take this as an advantage.

There was a white door which had the engraving Sonny Munroe in it.

I slowly opened her room. The scent of Sonny could be smelt. It smelled like heaven!

It was painted in a shade of somewhere between orange and yellow.

Her bed was colorful. It has pink, orange, green and yellow. 2 big pink pillows and 2 smaller yellow pillows.

The bed sheet was green and her blanket orange. It has a large window at the back. The curtains were color light green.

And the window frame white.

The couch was on the left white with some fluffy pink and orange rounded pillows on it.

Behind it was another window. It has the view of the ocean.

On the right side there was a work station/table, it was pretty organized. Her laptop was in the centre of table and there was a see through cabinet on the right side under the table.

Above it was a small white board. Colourful markers are carefully place in one of the see through cabinets.

One side of the board has her schedule the other was full of reminders.

Right next to it was the bathroom which is mostly white and everything was glass, see through.

It was nice. She has even more pictures.

The TV was on the wall across the bed.

A picture of the 'So Random!' cast was framed and hanged near the door.

The frames were coloured, some had paintings some had pictures.

Her room was full of pictures but not TOO much, just enough to fill up the empty spaces.

On her side table was a picture of me and her laughing at the beach, right next to her alarm clock.

Her floor's carpeted with light yellow. It was cozy. I removed my shoes knowing she would get mad if I come in with it.

I scanned the pictures. There was the farewell of So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Surprisingly it both ended at the same time.

The Mack Fall's and So Random cast was actually all together. I guess we did get along.

Then I reached her work station and scanned through her schedule.

It wasn't that busy. I checked today's date on my phone July 28 2014.

I looked at what happened days before I got out of the hospital.

"So if I got out yesterday 27." I looked at her calendar. There was nothing written down.

That's when something caught my eye.

There was a book? Is it a book? There was a pile of books under her side table next to her bed but this one is different and it's in her work station.

It was colourful and decorated. A fluffy pen was on top of it. The pen wasn't on the holder where the rest of her pens were.

I took it and sat on Sonny's bed, I stared at it for a while and looked at my watch 8:23pm.

They wont be back now, it's too early.

The music could be heard cause there was a speaker in her room too.

Her bed is very comfy and soft, now let's see what this is.

I opened and the first thing I saw was 'DIARY' which was written in pink.

My eyes widened. Sonny Munroe has a diary!

**Sonny's POV**

Zac was invited to a beach party so he tagged me along.

Due to traffic we reached there at 8.

It was crazy. The music was so loud.

And people were dancing.

Zac offered me a drink but I refused.

We sat on a table both laughing.

This was actually fun but I have to remember the pointers Chad told me.

The flirting the do's and don'ts.

So far everything went smooth until..

"Wanna dance?" Zac held his hands out.

OMG! What if I make a fool of myself? But I can't reject.

I nodded and smiled.

**Chad's POV**

I opened the next page. Now everything was written in black.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today 'So Random!' and Mackenzie Falls finally got along, it was nice but sad too.**_

_**Both our shows were ending. I'm going to miss Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady!**_

_**And ofcourse my frenemy Chad.**_

_**All our fights and his moments.**_

_**I just hope that all of us would still be friends even outside the studio.**_

_**Tawni is currently busy with her line of shoes 'Tawni Toes'.**_

_**Nico and Grady has this new game show and Zora, well no one ever knows where she is half the time.**_

_**Chad's leaving for a movie 17 again. **_

_**I guess I'm stuck here.**_

_**Who knows where the wind will take me now.**_

WOW! All of this happened! I know i'm invading her privacy but this could help me regain what has happened before the accident.

PLUS! It's getting pretty interesting. I turned to the next page.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I got a call from my manager and I have a new project.**_

_**I'm going to star in Camp Rock! AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

_**We start filming in a couple of weeks. I can't wait to meet the people who I'm going to work with!**_

_**I love my life!**_

Well that was a short entry. I turned to the next page.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Tawni help me shop and pack before leaving for Canada to shoot.**_

_**She also showed me the designs she was planning to do for her line of shoes.**_

_**It was pretty good. We watched Nico and Grady's new show live. It was awesome!**_

_**I can't believe how we're all changing! **_

_**Haven't heard from Chad since we said our goodbyes at the Condor Studio.**_

_**His probably busy with the whole movie. I wonder if i'll ever see him again.**_

I lost contact with Sonny? I shook my head and turned to the next page.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Canada is greeeaaat! The mosquitos are sucking all my blood though.**_

_**And guess what I get to work with the Jonas Brothers! Is my life great or not?**_

_**All the dancing and rehersals were INTENSE but fun!**_

_**Tomorrow I get to sing in the studio. Kinda nervous.**_

Jonas Brothers? Oh right! Now I remember, she had this thing with Joe before. It didn't last very long.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Been very busy and tired, sorry I couldn't update.**_

_**Last day of taping tomorrow and I fly back to L.A**_

_**I can't wait to see all of my friends again!**_

_**I hope I see Chad, I hate to admit it but. I miss our constant fighting.**_

That made me smile.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**No luck seeing my frenemy.**_

_**All the promotion for the movie is driving me crazy.**_

_**The brothers are so funny!**_

_**Joe's really great! We hang out a lot now.**_

_**They even ask me to go on tour with them!**_

_**How can I say no to that?**_

Tour..hmmm.. where have I been all this time?

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Mom moved back to Wisconsin so I moved into my very own house!**_

_**It's amaaazing! It's just what I wanted!**_

_**All the decorations and such are done!**_

_**I feel so grown up.**_

I looked up to her room and back to the book.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm somewhere in the world now!**_

_**Just saw the trailer of 17 again. It looks great.**_

_**Still can't believe how Chad and Zac managed to work together!**_

_**I'm almost done with the tour.**_

_**I think I can make it to the premier of Chad's movie.**_

_**Maybe I get to see him. **_

She really wanted to see me. Interesting.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**IM BACK IN L.A BABY!**_

_**17 again premier's tomorrow. Yeep!**_

_**Can't wait. I'll probably see some Mack Falls cast there.**_

_**For some reason, I wanna reconnect with Chad. A new beginning maybe?**_

_**I can only hope.**_

_**Wish me luck for tomorrow!**_

"Good luck" I smiled to myself.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I saw Chad! We had our FINE and GOOD conversation again.**_

_**Man it's good to see him again! **_

_**He said he'll see me around. I hope so.**_

_**The movie was great! I got a bit teary near the end but it was good.**_

_**When Chad caught his leg on fire, LOL!**_

_**Chad's going out with a new girl. I'd like to see how long their relationship would last!**_

I arched a brow

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Me and Chad has gotten pretty close for this past few months.**_

_**He even came to the premier of Camp Rock and actually said it was NICE!**_

_**I like seeing his soft side but I don't see it often. Just occasionally which is ok.**_

_**Chad will always be Chad.**_

I smirked then smiled.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**TAWNI'S GETTING MARRIED!**_

_**She asked me to be her bridesmaid.**_

_**Ofcourse I said yes! She even invited Chad!**_

_**A whole lot of planning ahead!**_

Tawni got married?

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was Tawni's day, she finally married.**_

_**I cried and surprisingly Chad comforted me.**_

_**I guess his becoming my best friend, he just doesn't know it yet. TYPICAL!**_

This diary is getting even more interesting by the page.

She doesn't update daily though, just on special times.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Me and Joe are going out! 3**_

_**I LOVE MY LIFE!**_

My face feel but continued reading.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Joe and I weren't meant to be.**_

_**I guess we can just be friends.**_

_**Chad's making another movie, Starstruck.**_

_**Wont be seeing him for a while again.**_

_**I've been busy with the new album too, Here We Go Again.**_

_**My first album, Don't Forget went great!**_

_**Can't wait for people to hear my sound!**_

I made another movie?

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My album launched today and it's already hitting the charts!**_

_**Chad has been away for a month now. **_

_**Found old pictures of us on Tawni's Party.**_

_**I love MEMORIES 3**_

_**Saw Selena again today!**_

_**Surprisingly she still remembered when I called her a 'relationship wizard'.**_

_**WOW! And then she asked if I was going out with Chad.**_

_**Which is weird, Chad's just a really great friend.**_

_**We still insult each other but we feel comfortable with each other now.**_

Selena? Oh Now I remember her!

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Chad's back from filming Starstruck.**_

_**Things got a bit crazy but for some reason Zac E. caught my eye.**_

_**I asked Chad if he could fake date me again.**_

_**I know how he hated him and how his just going to make fun of me but I had to take my chances and he said yes!**_

_**Don't I have the best bud or what!**_

So this happened recently.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was one of the most horrifying day of my life!**_

_**Chad and I was on a car accident.**_

_**It wasn't Chad's fault but he got most of the blow.**_

_**I just needed a couple of stitches.**_

_**Doctor said if he doesn't wake up by tomorrow there's a 50% chance he would die.**_

I looked at my watch 9:45pm.

I've been reading all this time! That's when I heard a car pull up.

I wasn't done reading yet!

I closed the book and kept it on her work station.

Rushed to the guest room and pretend to be asleep.

**Sonny's POV**

"Thanks Zac! I had a blast!"

I waved once more before entering my house.

The radio was on but where's Chad? I turned the radio off and made my way up the stairs.

I hated the click clack sound of my heels so I removed it half way up the stairs.

I opened my closed and threw my shoes in.

Then I opened my room. Ahhh! I love it here.

I made skipped my way my work station to write a new entry in my diary when I noticed,

This was not the way I left my diary.

I would never put it on top of my laptop.

Chad? OH NO! DID CHAD OPEN IT?

I stormed to the guest room to where I'd figure he would be.

There he was sleeping.

Yea right! He doesn't snore like that!

I threw the book on his body.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?"

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**REVIEW! :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**


	28. DEAL!

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Oh damnnit! Play it cool.

"YaaaOUCH!" I rubbed my stomach where the book hit me.

She kept her hands on her waist.

"What diary?" I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes.

I looked at the book.

"What's this?" I held it up and arched a brow.

I looked at her, She looked worried and tried to snatch the book out of my hand.

Ofcourse I didn't.

"So this is your DIARY!" I lifted it up in the air and she jumped trying to reach it.

"GIVE IT BACK CHAD!"

"No.. No! This is going to be interesting."

Next thing I know I was knocked over at the floor.

I decided to make a drama.

**Sonny's POV**

Oh no! I probably left my diary on top of my laptop cause I was in a hurry.

I bit my bottom lip, So Chad didn't really take it?

"So this is your DIARY!" he smirked and gave a way a mysterious smile.

My eyes widened and tried to get it back.

I jumped but he was too tall.

I threw myself at him making him fall on the floor.

"YES!" I grabbed the book out of his hands.

I was now on top of him so I quickly got up.

Expecting her would do the same but he didn't.

"Ok Chad, you can get up now!"

I waited. "Chad?"

Why isn't he getting up? I got worried all of a sudden.

I think he hit his head pretty hard.

"CHAD!" I kneeled down to him and shook him.

I got up and headed to the door to call 911, "I have to get you to a hospita-"

Then I felt a weight on my waist and he threw me gently to the bed making me scream.

Chad laughed "I still am the greatest actor of our generation."

"You!" I screamed and got out and into my room.

I closed it behind me and kept my diary somewhere else.

Then I got out only to see Chad leaning against the hallway.

I glared at him and entered my dressing/closet room which was right infront of my bed room.

I can feel Chad come in.

I went to the rack which has my home clothes.

I took out a blue sweat pants and a baggy plain grey shirt.

There's a mini room inside my closet. It's where I get dressed.

I changed and got out.

Chad was still sitting on my vanity and was looking through my make up.

I looked at myself at the BIG mirror and walked out of the room making sure to close the lights.

I closed the door. I made my to the stairs when I heard my closet door open and closed.

Why is he following me?

I popped some popcorn pack inside the microwave.

I took out a big bowl and start to put the ready made popcorn.

Chad was already sitting on the sofa.

For scaring me like that he deserves my silent treatment.

He seems to be watching something dramatic, I just closed the TV and put on a new movie.

'Click', It was comedy.

"I was watching something Munroe!" Chad pointed out.

I sat on the other end of the sofa and began eating my popcorn as the movie started.

Chad paused the movie.

I grabbed the remote from his hands and played it.

He grabbed it and soon we were wrestling each other for it.

I couldn't help myself I began laughing.

**Chad's POV**

She was giving me the silent treatment.

I'm just going to have to crack her.

We started wrestling each other for the remote, I purposely tried to tickle her while taking the remote causing her to laugh.

I smiled and soon I just sat up straight and turned the TV off.

Sonny looked at me.

"So how was the da-te?" I said in a happy tone, teasing her.

She blushed "Everything you said worked!"

I popped my colar. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Zac asked me out!" she finally blurted.

I should be happy right? I mean she is my best friend but for some reason.

I'm not. Disappointed actually.

I faked a smile and she laughed.

Then she made her thinking face.

I groaned and snapped my finger infront of her face.

"You were just with Zac, stop dreaming about him already. That would just make you seem desperate!"

Sonny frowned then smiled again "I think his starting to like me too!"

She stood up and begun swaying. I stared at her with a what-the-hell look on my face then she stop.

"YEA RUIN THE MOMENT CHAD!"

"Whaa-?"

Sonny leaned closer to me.

"I need your help"

"Again! I can only be nice for so long!"

Sonny starts to play with my hair "Pleaaasseeeee"

OMG! I must be a good teacher cause her flirting has definitely improved.

I gulped "Fine!"

"Fine.." Sonny whispered.

"Quit doing that!"

"Doing what?" she whispered again.

"That!"

I stood up and looked at her.

Slowly she stood up straight and started flirting with her eyes.

"Ok! I know i'm a good teacher but that!" I pointed at her "Wont work on me!"

She arched a brow.

"Wanna bet?"

I gulped "DEAL!"

Uh-Oh! Why did I have to make things so complicated?

* * *

**SHORT? I KNOW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT LATER TODAY!**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Mackenzie Falls The Movie

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**LIKE I SAID, I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER BY TODAY! SO HERE IT IS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I'm going to show Chad that I can act and flirt with him!

That's right! I will!

I left Chad standing there and I got up in my room to write in my diary.

Chad's face expression was classic when I tried to flirt with him.

YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK CHAD!

I laughed at myself.

The next morning I woke up to a very Sunny day.

My curtains were half open allowing a bit of sun to pass through.

I turned my alarm clock off and looked at my schedule board. I glanced at the wall clock. 9:00am. Still have time!

_**-**_ _**New Project, Meeting. [Condor Studio] 11:00am - 2:00pm.**_

_**- Tawni launches new edition of her Tawni Toes! 4:00pm - 7:00pm.**_

I stretched, showered and got into my closet.

I have 10 closet doors.

1. Jackets

2. Normal clotes

3. Dresses

4. Home clothes

5. Summer clothes

6. Used clothes

7. Underwears

8. Costumes

9. Jeans

10. Shoes

Since so random ended my manager got me a big house.

So I had to be organzied. Chad's going to be at the new project meeting.

Right! He might not remember!

I reached for my phone which was on my vanity.

_**Sleepy Head!**_

_**Be Condor studio before 11.**_

_**We have a meeting for a new project! **_

_**DON'T BE LATE!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**- Sonny M.**_

I kept my phone back and looked at my closet.

Jeans! I wore a black denim jeans.

My hair ws still wrapped up in a towel.

Making sure my closet door was locked.

I looked at my normal clothes and grabbed a checkered top.

It was cute, yet Chad said dark colors are better.

It was black and red so he wouldn't say anything.

I looked at myself in the big mirror.

Accesories! Big chunky accessories! I kept a black necklace on and diamond earings.

I glanced at the big mirror. MORE!

I grabbed a big belt above my waist.

Now my curves are shown.

I start to put on eye liner and mascara.

Then my hair.

I blow dried and start to curl the ends.

Hot pink lipstick and my hair and make up is all done.

Shoes. I would rather wear boots but i gotta change!

What if I see Zac? I have to stay in character. I need to work it!

I wore black high heels.

I pushed my hair up a bit so it wouldn't be flat and sprayed some hairspray.

Yes! This is not only for Zac but I need Chad to BREAK!

**Chad's POV**

I was woken up by a chime.

A message? I looked at my watch.

9:30am.. From Sonny?

I read it and then groaned.

I showered and such.

Today Sonny's going to try to flirt with me, i'm sure of it!

But that's the thing! I need to pull off a good convincing act!

I got out of my room after taking a shower and up the next floor to where my clothes are.

The whole floor is like a department store.

I wore a dark but not too dark denim jeans.

Put on a green, grey and white mixed Vans.

And a grey shirt with some imprints about music.

Blow dried my hair and grabbed a pair of glasses.

Cool, Chad. Play it cool.

I put on a black hoddie, keeping the zipper open to show the design of my grey shirt.

I looked at the wall clock. 10:45am.

Shoot!

My house has 4 floors.

First floor has the swimming pool, living room, kitchen, pool and library.

The second floor only has one room which is mine. And must I say, It's pretty big!

I have a whole entertainmet system and everything.

Third floor is my closet and Fourth floor mainly is for my own pleasure.

It has the things that no one else could see. My history.

I made this long pole which reaches from 4th floor till way down.

It's for when I was in a hurry. Like now!

So I jumped on the pole, not having time to go on the stairs and slid down.

Ran to my car and began to drive.

I'm getting close. I looked at the clock 10:56am.

Just in time! I pulled up.

That's I saw Sonny's car pull up.

It was a mini cooper. It suits her very well.

I got out of mine and locked the door.

I leaned against my car.

Sonny's window was turned down so the music coming from her car could be heard.

It was rock music.

She stepped out.

Sonny was wearing shades.

Her hair looked nice. I couldn't really see what she was wearing till I saw her walk over to the entrance.

She looked, WOW!

I just stared at her, good thing my shades were dark that my eyes couldn't be seen.

She turned around "You coming?"

"Yea! Yea." I start to make my way to the door.

She got in first. I removed my sunglass and so did she.

I can't believe she pulled this off without consulting me.

"Glad you didn't come late." Sonny finally spoke up.

I smiled "It's a meeting, I never come late for meetings."

"Oh!" she looked at me and smiled before opening the door where people were already seated.

We both sat on the two empty chair.

The table was round and Mr. Condor was sitting right on the edge.

"Ahhh! Welcome!" Mr. Condor smiled.

Most of the Mackenzie Falls cast was here.

There was a big pile of papers and on top it said SCRIPT! which says Mackenzie Falls.

"You might be wondering 'What the heck are we doing here?' or 'Didn't Mack Falls end a year back?' Well i've got a big news."

My Condor sounded really energetic.

"You are all hired for Mackenzie Falls The Movie!"

"Movie?" I asked and Mr. Condor smiled.

"Now to get the whole Falls experience! We hired a search team to get the prefect location! We're flying to Europe in 3 days!"

"3 DAYS!" Sonny asked a way bit louder than she expected cause she quickly covered her mouth.

"We need all the time we can get! 3 months in Europe! Start packing people!" Mr. Condor left.

Our managers were there too and made us sign contracts.

I can see Sonny looking tensed. I wonder why.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW!**


	30. Vanessa H

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**SORRY IF IT'S SHORT.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TODAY!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

It was a pretty long day.

I entered the commisary and took a deep breath.

Sonny sitting in the place where the 'So Random!' cast used to always sit.

I missed this place. Good to be back!

Making my way to Sonny.

I sat next to her. She quickly wiped her face.

Why was she crying?

"Remembering how immature you were back then?"

She glared at me and continued wiping the corner of her eyes.

I arched a brow, no wicked comeback? She really is upset.

"What's up with you Munroe? First the contract signing now this."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I'm kinda like your brother."

Did I just say that? Well I guess it's true.

She looked up at me and smiled then looked away.

"I miss this place, too many memories."

"Well we gotta keep moving forward."

She nodded.

"You don't seem to happy about the Mack Falls movie."

She shrugged and stood up.

I followed her leading us to the fro-yo machine.

"This is where we first meet." she reminded me as she started to make swirls on her cup.

I chuckled at the thought "Yeaa. Thanks for the yogurt again."

"Welcome!" she handed me a fro-yo and made another one for herself.

It feels just like the old times.

Whoa.. this is great!

So far no flirting.

What was I worried about?

That's when she took a spoon of her fro yo and began licking it slowly.

**Sonny's POV**

"Hmmm.." I was doing it on purposely.

Haha! Let's see if you're going to fall for this!

"S-Sonny..w-what are you doing?"

Chad's stuttering?

It must be working!

I glanced at my watch "OH! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Chad asked.

"Tawni's new Tawni toes edition. Wanna come?"

"Uh.. sure?" he was unsure.

We both rushed to the parking lot.

I gave him the address, pointing out that it's a formal party.

We both went home to change.

I quickly removed all my clothes, looking the door behind me.

I removed my make up.

It was 3:30pm.

Ugh! I hope I make it on time!

I quickly got on a black dress which has glitters on the lower level of the dress. which reaches just above my knees.

Wore black see through stockings.

Black and silver high heels.

I rushed to my vanity and put on completely different outfit and different make up.

I looked at the clock 3:55pm! "SHIT!"

I ran to my car.

I got there 5 minutes late, which was not bad I guess.

"Sonny!" Tawni ran up to me.

She was wearing a gown almost like the one she wore when we had the secret prom.

Except this one was blue and silky.

We hugged "Great place!"

"Thank you. Now you better take your seat. Tawni toes is taking the world SHOE BY SHOE starting in 10 minutes!" she giggled and started socializing with other people.

I sighed and looked around. Zac?

"Hey Zac!"

"Sonny!" he pulled me in for a hug. "WOW! You look HOT! As usual"

I blushed madly, "I guess we better go take our seats. Tawni said it's starting in a few."

"Right!" Zac took my hand and made our way to our seats.

After a couple of minutes the show started.

Tawni's designs were pretty good.

Then Chad sat next to me.

"You're late"

"The usual" she smiled and clapped whenever people clapped.

Oh right! Flirting time, but Zac's here!

Wait, I can make Zac jealous and that's when I'll see if he really would fight for me!

"Chaad.." I spoke slowly putting my hands on his lap.

Chad quickly snapped his head "Ehrr.. Sonny? What are you doing?"

"N-ot-hing!" I said in an innocent voice.

And that's when Vanessa sat down next to Chad.

"Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper?" she spoke.

I smiled but she completly ignored me.

"Yes. Vanessa H.?"

"You know me!"

Chad smirked "How can I not!"

I rolled my eyes, well looks like my flirting isn't going to work.

Attention back to Zac!

**Chad's POV**

WOW! Vanessa H!

This is a surprise.

Good thing she came or else I would have made a fool of myself infront of Sonny.

We instantly clicked.

Sonny turned her attention to Zac. GOOD!

Soon the fashion show was finished.

Tawni came out and thanked everyone for coming. The after party now started.

"I heard you and Sonny are dating" Vanessa took a sip of her punch.

I smirked "What? Sonny? No..no.. We're just really close friends."

"I see" Vanessa smiled. "Good"

"Good?"

"Yea, means you're free!" She giggled and left.

I was standing there confused, so she's into me. Cool. cool. But then again, who isn't.

Well Sonny isnt but shes and exception, she's my best friend. It's only right that she doesn't.

I looked around, I can see Zac coming over.

"Hey!" he beamed at me.

"Hey, where's Sonny?"

"Ladies room.. Where's Vanessa?"

"Ladies room."

We both nodded "So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Tawni and I go way back."

"Really?" I never knew Tawni and Zac were close.

**Vanessa's POV**

I made my way to the bathroom.

Chad is such a gentlemen! Good she's not dating that Sonny.

I opened the door to find Sonny, she smiled as she saw me through the reflection of me on the mirror.

"Hey Vanessa!"

She's Chad's best friend. I need to make a good expression.

"Hey Sonny!" I smiled and walked to the sink.

I began doing my hair and she began putting on lipgloss.

"So.. you into Chad?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled.

She smiled too, "Just a warning. Chad doesn't take relationships seriously."

"I know that.." she turned her whole body to me ".. I think I can change him."

She laughed "Good luck with that!"

I nodded. "We never had this convo!"

Sonny giggled "Sure."

"Great! See you around."

I rolled my eyes the moment I turned around.

* * *

**REVIEW!  
NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TODAY! **


	31. European Tour

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**LIKE I SAID I'LL UPLOAD IT TODAY!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

This is just GREAT! We fly to Europe tomorrow and I still haven't packed.

Been busy spending time with Zac, which is fair cause I won't see him for 2 or 3 months!

I tied my hair up in a ponytail.

Took out 3 suitcases and dragged them to my closet.

First suitcase were full of summer clothes and bags.

Second suitcase was filled with my accessories, make up and shoes.

Third suitcase has half of my closet in it.

I was exhausted by time I was done.

Now my hand carry! I took out a small bag and put on my passport, money, Itouch, plane ticket and all necessary things I need.

"Thank Mom! I'll text you as much as I can! Love you! Bye!" I hand up and slumped on my bed.

We leave first thing in the morning. 8:35am to be exact.

It was now 7:33pm, I turned on the radio and took out my diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Flying to Europe tomorrow for Mackenzie Falls The Movie!**_

_**Still don't know why I was picked but I should be greatful anyways!**_

_**Haven't seen Chad in the past couple of days. **_

_**I guess we've both been busy.**_

_**Zac's amazing though, really going to miss him.**_

I closed my diary and looked at my schedule board.

I sighed seeing most of it has MFTM! (Mack Falls The Movie) on each block.

Then I looked at my room one last time.

There was a picture of me and Chad, I giggled at how much we used to hate each other and now we're bestfriends.

Speaking of Chad, he hasn't even called or anything.

Hmmm.. Let me go check the net for any news.

I took my laptop, sat down comfortably on my bed and kept the laptop on my lap.

.com

**[A/N: I have no clue if it exist, remember this is all just made up.]**

I scanned to it and nothing much changed.

I sighed..Twitter?

SonnyMunroe: Phew! Just finished packing and boy am I TIRED!

I posted then start to look at my timeline.

TawniHart: Tawni toes is taking over the world shoe by shoe :D _via web 13min ago_

GraNico: GraNico is on TONIGHT! Check it out! _via web 15min ago_

I scrolled down. Nope no chad.

I looked at his profile and scrolled down, stopped to where I last say his tweet and made my way up.

ChadDylanCooper: Got some great news for all you Mack Falls fans! :) _via iPhone 2 days ago [1:30pm]_

ChadDylanCooper: TawniHart I must say I'm impressed with your Tawni toes. Keep it up. _via iPhone 2 days ago [7:45pm]_

ChadDylanCooper: Meet & Greet at The Condor Stuio tomorrow morning. Catch you there ;) _via web 1 day ago [11:00am]_

ChadDylanCooper: At the recording studio with VanessaH. Isn't she great or WHAT? _via iPhone 1 day ago [3:00pm]_

ChadDylanCooper: My fans are AWESOME! Love you all. _via iPhone 8 hours ago_

ChadDylanCooper: Mackenzie Falls The Movie? WHAT? That's right, we're back BABY! _via web 5 hours ago_

I smiled. I went back to my timeline, refreshed and saw if anything has changed.

ZacE: Intense workout. My trainor is really making me feel the PAIN! _via BlackBerry 5min ago_

JoeJ: Camp Rock 2? Maybe.. :D _via web 7min ago_

I refreshed again.

ChadDylanCooper: Pumped up! Taping Mack Falls The Movie soon. Unexpected star joins MFTM! Guess? _via web a minute ago_

Was he talking about me? Because I'm the only one who's new as a cast of the Falls.

I shrugged and closed twitter.

Haven't been updating my youtube channel for a while. Hmmm..

Here's an idea! I turned my laptop off, placed it back to my workstation.

I opened the drawer that says 'Electronics'.

I had my psp, video camera, camera, Ipod and all my gadgets.

I took out my camera and video camera.

My hand carry bag was on my side table so I stuffed my camera inside.

Documentary! My fans are going to love this!

I went to the bathroom, fixed myself up a bit and started recording.

"Hey guys! It's Sonny Munroe. I haven't been in my youtube channel for a while now so as a COMEBACK VIDEO" I quoted that part.

"I'm going to give you a little backstage treat! It's now.." I glanced at my wall clock.

"7:55pm! and I just finished packing!" I moved the video cam to where my suitcases were then moved it back to me.

"And I'm headed to EUROPE!" I spoke energtically "First thing tomorrow! This is going to be a BLAST.. I hope." I made a confused face and smiled.

I stopped the video cam and shoved it in my hand carry as well.

I took out my phone.

1 new message.

2 new email.

4 new Twitter notifications.

I keep my twitter on 24/7 just to see what my friends are up to.

Checking the new message.

SonShine!

How about I pick you up tomorrow morning and drop you to the airport?

- Zac E.

I replied.

:D Sounds good!

Need to be there before 8:30am.

- Sonny M.

No problem hun!

Sweet dreams. Night!

- Zac E.

Good night!

- Sonny M.

I checked my mail, they were just advertisments.

Then I checked twitter.

VanessaH: 'Beastly' coming soon! _via web 2min ago_

TawniHart: Need my beauty sleep. G. Night! via _iPhone 4min ago_

Zora: muahahahaha! _via web 4min ago_

SelenaG: Dinner with family! Loving life. _via BlackBerry 6min ago_

**Chad's POV**

I looked over at my twitter timeline for the last time before heading to bed.

Sonny tweeted that she finished packing. Same here! And a bunch of other people tweeting their own thing.

The alarm clock rang. I quickly closed it and stretched. I'm the morning person type.

Jumping into the shower and getting dressed.

I put on black trousers, Black and grey Vans and a plain full grey hoddie.

I had 3 suitcases and one hand carry.

1 suitcase: Hair product, watches and necklaces.

2 suitcase: Normal & Formal clothes

3 suitcase: Disguises.

I grabbed my hand carry and got into the limo that they hired.

I arrived just in time. It was 7:30am. Still have time for boarding, checking in and such.

Everyone was waiting for our flight to be called.

Then Sonny came in. She only had her handbag and seems to be holding a video cam.

"Wassup Munroe!" She pointed the video cam at me.

"You all know CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

I arched a brow and she closed the video cam.

"I'm making a video of our trip and putting it up on youtube" she smiled.

"Ok?" she opened the video cam again.

"We are now at LAX! I'm here with the rest of the Mack Falls cast!"

She took a video of everyone and they all said hi as the camera reached their faces.

The Mack Falls are starting to like Sonny.

"Attention, Flight going to Europe B34C2 are now ready to board. Thank you."

Sonny kept the video cam focused on her face "That us!" she giggled excitedly and closed the cam.

"Cool down Munroe!" I spoke as we got in line.

She rolled her eyes "This is my first time on going to Europe! What about you?" she asked.

"Same here..We're going to Italy first. That should be interesting."

We sat on first class ofcourse and once again Sonny was sitting next to me.

Is she scared of flying like she was in my dream? hmmm we'll just have to see.

I can feel her looking at me, I glanced at her "What?"

"Nothing" she smiled and touched my cheeks.

Ugh! She's flirting with me!

I almost forgot about that, Damnit!

This European trip is about to get crazy.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT!**

**REVIEW! **


	32. Italy

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Surprisingly Chad slept the whole flight.

Meaning I couldn't flirt with him.

I took out my video cam and took a vid around the plane.

I whispered "Everyone's asleep.. We're landing in 2 hours. See you in Europe!" I waved and closed the cam.

Soon we landed and everyone grabbed their suitcases.

We skipped the line, after all we wanted to keep a 'low profile' that's why no one has tweeted or wrote anything about us going to Europe.

Mackenzie Falls The Movie was fine to blog, it keeps the fans excited.

The atmosphere felt different.

I stood and stared at my surrounding.

"You ok Munroe?" Chad was standing beside me. Looking around too.

I simply nodded and took out my cam.

Put on a smile "AND WE'RE IN ITALY! Say HI Chad!"

I pointed the cam to his face "Hey Guys!" Then i took a video of the airport.

Closing my cam and shoving it on my handbag.

"That could get annoying." Chad spoke.

I smirked "Oh really?" I talked slowly and seductive.

Chad arched a brow.

I smiled and patted his chest "You're going to crack!" I winked, took the trolley where all my luggages.

"No I wont Munroe!" He took his own trolley and catched up with me pushing the trolley to the parking lot where our limo would be waiting.

Looking at the directions I spoke "Yea right."

"Whatever"

We got into the limo, Me, Chad, Portly and Chole were in one and the others were on a different limo.

We're staying on a hotel, high class of course. You know how the Falls are.

The ride was silent. Portlyn was texting. Chloe was listening to music.

Chad was looking outside, I glanced at him and looked out on the window that was on my side.

Then we stopped. The hotel looked amazing!

I grinned and was the first one to get out of the limo.

I took a deep breath. Checked in and got into my room. _**403**_

Then the elevator opened. Chad got out and Portlyn did too.

"Oh hey! We're all in the same floor!" I said happily as I slid the card in the slot.

They both smiled and got into theirs.

Chad: _**404**_

Portlyn: _**402**_

As I entered my suitcases were setted next to the couch.

The hotel was HUGE! A big living room. A huge bedroom and two fancy toilet.

It was all very fancy and high-tech! There was a TV in the living room, bedroom and toilet.

I opened the window and looked out, The view was beautiful! The town was amazing.

It was dark outside, Street lights could be seen.

There was a note on my bed.

"Welcome to Italy Sonny Munroe! Your schedule will be sent to you tomorrow morning on your phone."

The condor studio gave us those international sim card so we would have the same number everywhere we go.

Then my phone started to chime, a text.

I opened it.

_**Dinner with Mack Falls cast at the main hall in 2 hours. **_

_**-MFTM**_

Great! Gives me enough time to unpack..

After an hour it was all packed. My summer wear was segregated to my normal clothes and accessories were in it's place, shoes everything!

I stood infront of the closet and smiled, it was all organized. I was pretty happy.

Sitting down on the hotel bed I took my cam out again. Took a video around the hotel.

I placed the camera on a table where it would be steady and my face would be seen.

Sitting up straight I spoke "So this is my first night in Italy! Just finished packing and I'm hungry. Dinner with the cast in an hour! Can't wait!"

I closed the cam and got into the shower. My make up was nice set infront of the vanity with my accessories at the drawer.

I began blow drying my hair, curling the end. I began doing my make up.

Then now what to wear. Is it casual or formal?

I choose a mixture of both.

I grabbed a LONG sleeveless grey shirt that reaches till my knees.

It says "Live Your Life" inprinted in it.

Then A black leather vest on top of it and black boots.

Putting on some short shorts that would onlybe shown in my shirt lifts up.

I look very classy and I liked it.

This was me and not the girl Zac liked.

Those high heels were killing my foot and the tight pants just makes it hard to walk.

But I looked hot in it, So since Zac isn't here I can be me again!

Then I put on some long silver and golden necklace and silver bangles.

Yup! I twirled, comfy!

I walked out on my room with a small purse that has my phone and room card in it.

Portlyn was smiling waiting for the elevator.

She was wearing highheels, a red shirt that says "BACK OF BYATCH!". It was long sleeves so she crumpled it up till her elbow and a black skirt that reaches just above her knees.

Yea I dressed up alright seeing her like that. She look very pretty with her hair straigtened.

The elevator came "You coming?" she asked I shook my head "I'll just see you down." I smiled.

It closed. I decided to visit Chad. I rang his doorbell.

Soon it opened he was all dressed. A plain denim jeans with an electra violet shirt that has a black guitar inprinted in it.

His hair all niced up and blue converse. He looked like those guys you see in teen magazines.

Well his always in Tween Weekly but always dressed in their Mack Falls uniform.

Chad fixed his bangs and looked at me.

[Chad's hair was like the one in _Starstruck_, when he had bangs. Sonny's hair was brown with a longer bangs so she tucks it on the side of her hair.]

"Coming" I asked.

"Uhhh.. sure."

**Chad's POV**

Sonny looked beautiful without all those tight clothes.

She was being herself again. We got into the elevator.

I slid my room card on my side pocket.

"Sooo.. Chad.." she began looking at me in a different way.

Play it cool. Don't fall for it.

"What are you trying to do with your eyes Munroe?"

She blinked "N-othing..."

I looked at which floor we were.

Then she tip toed to reach my ear and whipered.

"Enjoy your night.." the door opens.

She quicky stood up straight and away from me.

We're at the lobby, she got out of the elevator first, turned around winked at me and began making her own way.

She just gave me the chills.

Damn! Sonny's getting used to this. Why did I have to make that bet?

I caught up.

"Tell you what! How about we add a little something to our bet?"

She looked at me while we continued walking.

"You say you're very good in flirting now, right?" she smiled and nodded.

"Well then, I say I'm still better. So to prove it, I'll flirt with you too and we'll see who cracks first." I winked and walked faster so I was a head of her.

I smiled to myself and entered the hall.

I didn't see Sonny much that night but whenever I did we would give each other that seductive look but Sonny just ends up laughing.

Sonny, Sonny, Sonny...

**Beep..Beep..Beep**

I turned the alarm clock off and my phone chimed. 8:15am

_**Going to our location setting at 10:00am as well as meeting the staff.**_

_**Limo would arrive at your hotel at 9:30am. **_

_**- MFTM**_

I groaned got into shower and did my usual.

Since it's just seeing our location I'll have the rest of the day to look around Italy. Nice!

So I wore a dark denim jeans. It was warm outside so I wore a dark blue shirt, Grey and black Vans. Put on my sunglass and looked at myself in the mirror.

OH! Low profile. I grabbed a small backpack and put on a hat, a hoodie and a Italy map. Slidding my phone into my pocket.

...****...

I got out of the limo to see a house. It was big and it looked very old yet classy at the same time.

The cast were already there all dressed casually.

Sonny was wearing flats, short black pants (capri) which reached just below her knees and a green sleeveless shirt that has some white patterns on the side.

She looked pretty and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and a white hairband that puts her long bangs a side.

"Everyone please gather up." someone with megaphone on his hand spoke through it.

We all did what he said and he put the megaphone away.

"So this is Mackenzie's House! We will shoot some scenes here this week and then we'll move on to our next location!"

Then he introduced who is who like where we will get our make up done and who's the director and producer and such.

It was 11:45am when he finished talking.

"And Welcome To Mackenzie Falls The Movie!" he finally ended.

Everyone clapped and got up.

"Now please, Enjoy ITALY!"

We all cheered. We had the rest of the day off. Sonny looked around with a huge smile on her face.

"Bestie! Wanna see what this country has to give?" I nudged her.

"Sure!" She smiled "But wait... No flirting!" I gave her a look.

She rolled her eyes "fine!"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"Let's go!"

"Alright."

I waited, how can we ditch the guys?

That's when I spotted a motorcycle.

I smiled at Sonny and told her to wait.

Minutes later I got the motorcycle and drove to her.

She just gave me the for-real look and I smiled

"You coming or what?"

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TODAY.**


	33. Touring Italy

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Where did you get this?" I stood there.

"George lend it to me."

"Who's George?"

"I don't know, some guy. Now do you want to stand there the whole day?"

I rolled my eyes and sat behind him.

"So. Where are we going?" I finally asked while putting on my helmet.

"I honestly don't know"

"WOW!" I said sarcastically.

Then he kicked start the engine.

"Hang on"

I held kept my hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Hand on my waist!"

I groaned and did what he said.

"Now hold on."

We started to move.

The air blew in my face. I looked around.

This was so peaceful, The scenery was amazing.

**Chad's POV**

This feel so nice, I'm with my girlfriend.. Did I just say girlfriend? I meant bestfriend!

I sighed, I love it here!

"WOW" I can hear Sonny say under her breath. It made me smile.

Then I stopped. I helped her out of the cycle and remove my helmet.

I fixed my hair and I looked at Sonny, her hair flew with the wind.

Whoaa. Wait hold it! She's your bestfriend!

"So where are we?"

I opened the tour guide with a map.

I had no clue where.

I shrugged and she turned her video cam on again.

She took a video of our surrounding.

We were at a beach? I think It's a beach. It looked so peaceful.

"Second day in Italy! With my bestfriend CHAD DYLAN COOOOPPPEEERRRR!" She pointed the camera at my face.

I smiled then she pointed the camera at herself so I decided to help.

I took a video of her.

"Chad's no our camera man, thanks Chad!"

"You're welcome!"

"Now! This motorcycle here!" she patted it "Is going to be our ride through out our stay in Italy! Thanks to George!" she giggled.

Then she walked closer to the cam "Lunch time!" the closed it.

"Lunch?" I arched a brow. Her stomach grumbled which answered my question.

After lunch we continued back into touring.

We passed through a fountain.."Chad! Take a picture please!" she begged I groaned and took her cam.

She posed, Amazing how she does all this stuff without getting embarrased.

I took the picture she giggled and hop to me "Your turn!"

"Seriously?"

"Just do it!" She pushed me and I groaned but posed anyways.

"Great!"

"How about the both of us!"

"Huh?"

"Excuse me." I talked to a guy and gave him the cam, he nodded.

I told Sonny to pose and we did. The man took 2 pictures.

One with us smiling, a goofy picture and a serious picture.

"Thanks!" he smiled, asked for my autograph and left.

The we did the same thing the whole day to all the tourist places till we got tired.

There was this boat that passed through the 'grand canal' in Venice.

We got into one, both sitting opposite each other.

I took a picture of her with the guy who was controlling the boat. He was wearing some Italian clothes.

And she took a picture of me with the dude and then the dude took a picture of us together.

then we sat down in silence and looked around.

"This is nice..." she smiled at me.

I nodded and looked at the old houses, they were just amazing.

"Sonny..."

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

She looked at me with a confused look "For?"

"Everything.."

"Awww... well thanks for everything too."

We both smiled and just enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

**Sonny's POV**

We got back into the hotel and George took his motor back.

Reaching the fourth floor I walked to my door and he walked to his.

Sliding my card the door opened, I looked at him.

"Good night."

"Good night"

"Thanks for the wonderful time."

"No probs!" he smiled then it changed into almost a seductive smile "Tomorrow, the bet is back." he winked.

I blushed..Wait what? I blushed. Oh no no no! His your best friend Sonny BEST FRIEND!

Don't think about him in any other way. I walked to my room, turned the bathwater on till it was nice and warm.

I got into it and relaxed. My phone chimed.

_**Rehearsals tomorrow for Scene One. The ride would arrive at your hotel at 9:00am.**_

_**- MFTM**_

Alright! I grabbed the script which was right next and began reading.

But for some weird reason whenever I try to concentrate I end up getting flashbacks of what happened today with Chad.

Finally giving up I kept my script back and dipped my whole face on the water.

...******...

"Alright! So in this scene Mackenzie comes back to his house and recalls his past, it's dramatic! It's intense. You haven't been here since you were 13! It's been years! Ready?"

The Director explained to Chad who simply nodded, ran through his script one last time and went to his place.

"Action!" The director spoke through his megaphone.

We were inside a room, it has pictures of baby Chad everywhere and younger version of the people who played as his parents at the Mack Falls series.

And they tried to arrange the lighting and everything and photoshopped some pictures.

Some people who were needed was standing behind the director. I was one of them.

I play as Jane, Mackenzie's lover before he came he moved. Jane was mean to Chloe, making me the bad girl.

Which is was challenge cause I could never be mean to anyone.

I watched. Chad as Mackenzie slowly looked at his pictures with a sad look on his face.

A tear dropped and he looks away dramatically. Takes a deep breath, slowly walking towards a picture of his mom and dad.

Then Sara, Mack's aunt comes from nowhere.

"You alright Mackenzie?"

Mackenzie clears his throat and looks at his aunt with a smile "Umm. Yea. It's just, it's been a while."

Sara walked up to Mack and puts a hand on his shoulder.

There was silence. The director waited, everyone did.

"Sorry, what was I supposed to say again?" she bit her lip.

The director groaned. "Read your script! Cut! Cut! We'll try this again! In the meantime. James! Casper! We'll do your scene!"

Chad walked out and I followed him.

"It just.. it's been a while" I mimicked him, he glared at me "haha. very funny! No wonder your comedy show ended."

I smacked his arm. "OUCH!"

He flipped through his script then looked up at me.

"What?" he just stared at me "WOW" he walked closer to me, still staring.

This was getting awkward, I have too look away. But no wait! If I do he'll think I'l crack.

Stare back Sonny!

"Like what you see?" I whispered taking a step closer as well.

He smiled "Definitely"

"Oyi! You two lovebirds! Quit it!" Portlyn groaned and we both looked her way.

I'd never thought I'd say this but THANK YOU PORTLYN!

**Chad's POV**

Sonny didn't look away, that's a surprise.

I'm pretty sure she was about to until Portlyn ruined it.

"We're not lovebirds" I shoved my hand in my pocket. "We're bestfriends!"

Sonny smiled.

"Sonny! Chad! Your scene is on!" Our director screamed and Sonny ran as fast as she could inside the room.

Mean Sonny, this is going to be fun. I followed back.

I watched, she was practicing the scene when she screams at a girl who was flirting with Mackenzie.

"Jane, you're madly inlove with Mack and you do anything to get girls back away from him."

Our director walked up to Sonny.

"What would you do if your a girl flirts with your boyfriend? WHAT DO YOU DO SONNY? WHAT DO YOU DO?"

Sonny's eyes widened seeing our director like this, it was normal though. It really helps us with the scene.

I took my place. "That's aunt Sara now." I looked at the door and back to them "I'll leave you too alone." I walked away and once I was out of the scene I watched Sonny and Lisa's scene.

"You and Mackenzie go way back."

"Let's cut the chase Lisa!" Sonny spoke harshly "We both know Mackenzie would never fall for someone like you!"

Lisa made a hurt face and Jane glared at her "DO NOT even try flirting with him! Mack will only crush your heart! CRUSH IT! So you better back away. YOU HEAR ME BACK AWAY!"

WOW! Sonny looked really furious. She was really into it!

"But I nev-"

"You just dont listen do you!"

"But I.."

"I said back away!"

"But."

"GET OUT BEFORE YOUR HEART GETS RIPPED RIGHT OUT OF YOUR CHEST!"

"bu-"

"LEAVE NOOOOW!"

Lisa runs away.

Sonny flips her hair and arranges herself, looks at herself in the mirror.

I come back on scene "Jane? Where's Lisa?"

"Oh I don't know" she pouted "I guess she wasn't into you."

"Ohhh.." I said really disappointed. She nodded.

"CUT! Great work Sonny! Great work."

Sonny smiled "Thanks!" she giggled.

"AND THAT'S LUNCH EVERYONE!"

We all walked outside where our food was served.

"CHAAAD!"

I turned around.

"Vanessa?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**


	34. Live Cam Chat

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Chaad! OMG! The past 2 days were HORRIFYING without you!" she quickly ran up to me and hugged me.

I hugged back "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you silly!" she hit me playfully.

I smiled, "umm well I don't think I could spent much time with you today."

"Ohhh..." she frowned.

"Cause I have rehearsals and we need to do finish a couple of scenes by this week."

"It's ok, I understand" she still looked sad.

Oh man, I know I'm the bad boy but I hate seeing girls sad.

"I'm really sorry Nessa.."

She nodded "But I'm free now" I added.

She brightened up. "Lunch!" she said happily, she held my hand and walked off.

I can feel Sonny following us. It is lunch after all.

"Hey, I would like to have one for me and Vanessa." I spoke to the staff.

"I'm sorry Sir but her name is not on the list making her not part of the crew meaning no meal has been reserved for her." The smartly dressed man spoke.

I looked at Vanessa. The man handed me mine which has my name stuck on it.

Sonny then came and took hers.

"Are you sure there isn't any extra one?" I asked again.

The man shook his head "I'm sorry Sir."

"What's up?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Vanessa isnt part of the crew so she has no food. I guess we can share?"

Sonny quickly interrupted "Ummm.. here." she handed Vanessa the platter that has Sonny's name in it.

Vanessa took it and smiled.

"You sure?" I asked Sonny. She simply nodded and smiled "Enjoy" then walked off.

I looked at Vanessa who was happy. "Alright then!" We sat on a table.

"How long will you be here?"

"Actually i'm filming my movie here! Today's my first day and I heard that Mackenzie Falls The Movie were shooting here so I decided to visit."

"Cool..Cool..."

Vanessa laughed then changed "I'll visit as much as I can, the set would be pretty busy too so yea."

**Sonny's POV **

"Hey Sonny!" Portlyn called out who was sitting on a table with Chloe.

I looked at them and smiled "Hey guys!"

"C'mon over!" I sat with them, they were eating.

"Where's your food?" Chloe asked.

I looked at Chad and Vanessa, "I'm not really hungry." I lied, my voice got pitchy. They didn't notice though, good!

"Suit yourself but we're going to stay here longer. Our director is pretty hyper." Portlyn warned me.

"Yea, looks like it."

"So whose with Chad?" Chloe pointed.

"Vanessa, they've meet at Tawni's party and I guess things are going well for them."

Chloe nodded but Portlyn shook her head.

My stomach rumbled. "Oh guys! I guess I'm going to look around." I needed to be away from them so they wouldn't hear the noise my stomach was making.

"See you later!" Chloe waved and I smiled.

I glanced and Chad and smiled at him. He didn't smile back, understandable. His with Vanessa.

Vanessa was like the girl he was trying to make me, she wore the kind of clothes Chad told me to buy and everything.

I guess Chad was right about guys taste in girls, but that was not me.

Chad's wearing a white polo shirt with dark denim jeans and black converse.

Vanessa wore high heeled boots, white mini skirt and a grey shirt.

And I was wearing, blue converse, black skinny jeans and a black and white stripped shirt.

It's not like I'm trying to impress Chad or anything, No! I mean I couldn't careless what he thinks.

A quick flashback of him starring at me came back then I hit something hard and feel back.

"OMG!" Chloe and Portlyn quickly ran and helped me up.

I hit a pole? Yea It was a pole, darn my clumsyness!

"Are you ok?" Portlyn asked.

Chloe, Chad and Portlyn were the only people I actually get along with in Mack Falls.

"Yea, yea I'm alright."

A guy gave me an ice pack which I kept on the bump that was on my forehead.

I can see Chad's confused look and Vanessa's shocked yet smiling face.

**Chad's POV**

"I have to start unpacking too. I'll see you sometime when your free." Vanessa waved, got into her rented car and drove off.

Lunch break was over and I haven't seen Sonny since the pole incident.

I got back inside the house. Sonny was already seated in a seat that has 'Sonny Munroe' written on it reading through her lines.

"Let's take it from the beginning when Jane and Mack meets again!" Our director cued everyone.

Told us where to stand and what this scene should mean to us. Our director is a good motivator.

"AND ACTION!"

I was standing infront of the door with Aunt Sara welcoming me, as well as Uncle James.

"Welcome back Mackenzie."

"Thanks Aunt.."

"Did you just say Mackenzie?" Sonny spoke in shock.

That's when we say each other, her eyes watery.

"Mack?"

"Jane?"

Sonny ran up to me and hugged me.

"You've changed so much!" I spoke as we pulled away.

She smiled "I can't believe you're really here!"

"Me either.." we we're holding hands "Which reminds me, I'd like you to meet Chloe.."

Chloe came out of nowhere. "Chloe?" Sonny asked.

"She's my girlfriend" I pulled Chloe into my arms.

Sonny's face looked hurt "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a...girlfriend" she almost choke.

"Ok now Jane is really hurt right now, you hate Chloe so much. You want Mack for your own..." our director reminded.

"Nice to meet you Jane" Chloe pulled a hand out.

Sonny glared at her and walked away.

I looked at Chloe "She doesn't really like me does she?"

"I don't know, but don't worry Chloe. I'll always be here for you."

Chloe nodded and I pulled her for a hug.

After the 9 hour rehearsals we got back to our hotel.

I checked my phone, two messages.

_**Hey Chad,**_

_**I'm all set. I heard we're staying at the same hotel. I'm in room 302.**_

_**Come by anytime :D**_

_**- Vanessa**_

_**...**_

_**Filming the first three scenes tomorrow. Your ride would be at your hotel by 8:00am.**_

_**Wont know how long it will take so please come prepared.**_

_**Trailers are already set. Staying there for the whole week.**_

_**-MFTM**_

Ugh! I hate staying out doors!

**Sonny's POV**

After getting ready for bed I start to repack for the whole week.

Ugh! My stomach wont stop rumbling and I haven't had lunch OR dinner.

I ran to the fridge, grabbed everything I could eat and sat down on the couch.

I turned the TV on.

Tween Weekly TV: Tawni Toes was a big success. A lot of celebrities were seen and possibly, couples.

[A picture of Vanessa and Chad smiling came up]

Vanessa and Chad make a pretty cute couple don't you think?

Do we see a CHANESSA coming our way?

Chanessa? I ached a brow and stuffed my mouth with a chocolate donut.

And we also spotted Zac and Sonny.

[A picture of me and Zac laughing came up]

Zanny? Hmm, we're keeping an eye on them.

Ok so Zac asked me out but I didn't say yes or no.

I simply smiled and said 'maybe'.. I didn't want to look desperate.

So technically, we're not together.

Some more news came. I start to drink coke and look through my phone.

Twitter. I got a bunch of notifications.

I scanned through the timeline.

ChadDylanCooper: Outdoors? Not a big fan. :/

GraNico: 1hour special TONIGHT! Don't miss it!

YouGotLucy: Making a new FUNgenda with Caitlyn.

ZacE: Life's been a little lonely this past couple of days.

VanessaH: Loving ITALY! 3

I took a deep breath and began typing.

SonnyMunroe: Live Chat tomorrow at .com [- A/N: dunno if that exist].. The countdown begins! CHECK IT OUT!

I havent done a live chat since I was in 'So Random!'. So this is a pretty good idea. We're staying at a trailer anyways so that shouldn't be a problem.

**Chad's POV**

I got into the trailer. All my suitcases were already at the side.

Since we would move all the time I decided not to unpack.

It was pretty early. My trailer just happens to be right next to Sonny's. I looked out at the window and could see her arranging her stuff.

I smiled. Soon I finished as well.

Today's rehearsals were intense. They bought in a younger looking version of me.

Showing my past and such and a younger version of Sonny too.

It was kinda funny cause we need to give them pointers on what to do.

The two kids got into hair and make up. They were going to shoot a scene.

Mini Mack's name was Kyle and Mini Jane's name was Monica.

They were giggling around as their hair was being done.

Soon they were done and they began doing there scene.

It was me and Sonny's turn.

We got into hair make up when our director came in.

"So guys. I got news. Chad, we're cutting your hair."

"WHHHHAAAAT!" I covered my head, Sonny laughed.

"And Sonny we're going to have to do something with your hair too."

Sonny's face looked horrified.

"Yea shave it!"

"How about I shave yours!" Sonny answered back.

We both glared at each other before they hair dresser did her thing.

I had no more bangs, well I have a little but it's lifted up and the sides were shorter [Like his hair in Sonny with a secret]

It didn't look bad though. It was actually nice. Today's our first day of actually shooting.

Then the girl led me to the dressing room. They were busy doing something to Sonny's hair. Not really sure what though.

I got into a light blue long sleeves, pink and blue stripped tie, dark blue jacket, light brow pants and white shoes. The usual uniform.

It felt so nice to be back in this! Then they began doing my make up.

I looked at myself one last time. I looked good! As usual!

I spent a couple of minutes inside and just listened to music when someone knocked on my door.

"Mr. Cooper, we're ready to do your scene. So if you would please.." a guy asked and I walked out.

I got on set, Chloe's hair was still blonde and straight, same length but this time she has bangs instead of me.

I smiled and so did she "Not bad Chad."

"Not bad too..Where's Sonny?"

A black haired woman walked in. "Sonny?"

She bit her bottom lip. Her hair was now black and curly at the bottom [Sonny's hair in SWAC Season 2]

"Is it that bad?"

"You look great Sonny!" Chloe said happily.

Sonny looked really beautiful, HOT actually.

Her brunette hair made her look cute, it was still nice though but I kinda like this colour on her better.

We finished doing our scene and I got into my trailer. Changed my clothes, we're going to do an entirely different scene.

**Sonny's POV**

Dark haired me looked a little big different. Well obviously but I have no choice, our director explained that it suits Jane's character so I agreed.

I fixed my hair one more time. Waited and did our next scene.

The day went pretty quickly. It was now 4:00pm.

I grabbed my video cam and placed it on a table so It would be steady.

"Hey guys! Right now I'm in my trailer and YES! My hair's black, needed to dye it for my character in Mack Falls the movie! Tell me what you guys think about it!" I closed the video cam.

Chad and Chloe were doing a scene outside in the garden.

I watched them, I haven't flirted with Chad the whole day.

He's not doing a scene after this so I figured it would be a good time.

"Hey Chad!" I said happily yet trying to be seductive.."Hey" he smiled back.

"You look sexy with black hair"

I hope I wasn't blushing madly, but I'm pretty sure my face is becoming pink!

"Short haired Chad looks pretty hot." I flirted back. he smirked and smiled.

"Why thank you SonShine.."

Dang it! I dont have a nickname for me. "You're welcome!" I slowly bit my bottom lip.

Then my watch started beeping. I turned it off "See you later then" I winked. Something he would usually do.

I got in side my trailer. Went to my website over 3 million were already online.

I fixed myself and put the cam on.

"Hey guys, this is Sonny Munroe! Ask me anything!"

Beep, meaning someone sent me a question.

"Here's one from xxSonny's#1fanxx: Why did you dye your hair black?"

I looked back at the cam.

"I have an up coming movie and our director said that black matches my characters personality so I had to dye it."

Beep.. beep..beep..

So many questions.

I tried to answer all of them.

"CDC IN THE HOUSEEE!" Chad entered, I quickly snapped my head.

Uh-oh! My fans would think the wrong thing.

"Oh hey guys! Look who's here! My best buddaaaaay!"

Chad looked at my laptop "What going on here?"

"I'm having a live chat with my fans.." I smiled

Beep..beep..beep

"Alright here's a question for you Chad. It's from xoxCHANESSAxox, he/she asked if you and Vanessa are going out."

I looked at Chad "First of all, interesting username. And no, me and vanessa are not going out. We're just great friends."

Beep.."LivingOurLife asked, what is Chad doing here with me? Well we're kinda working on a new movie."

Beep.."Here's another one." Chad read it out loud this time as he took a chair and sat next to me.

"From ChannyForever: Why don't you and Chad go out?"

We both look at each other.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT LATER ON TODAY!**


	35. iceland here we come!

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY AND THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Whoa. Tough question! And ChannyForever? Channy..hmmm.. Chad and Sonny? Really?

"Because..we're best friends.." I smiled at Sonny "We don't like each other in any other way."

Sonny nodded. After an hour of Live Cam Chat Sonny finally said goodbye.

I can tell she's exhausted, I was too. She closed her laptop and got on to her video cam.

"So I just finished a Live Cam Chat at my website! You guys are awesome! Keep rocking!" She closed it too.

All our trailer were the same size and has the same furniture.

It has a sofabed. Minifridge. Couch on the side, small attached bathroom and a small flat sreen TV.

Sonny's suitcases were on the side too. Unpacked.

"Well that was.. something.." I said as I crashed to her sofa bed which was more likely a bed now since it's pulled out.

She took out a small bottle of water from the minifridge and started to drink.

"Thanks for giving Vanessa your lunch" she simply smiled.

"How come you dont do any Live Cam Chat?"

I shrugged. I don't update my website much.

Though I already got MILLIONS of fans and members who are online everyday.

"Maybe I would.." I smiled.

"Right! Now if you don't mind. GET OFF OF MY BED!"

I stood up as she dusted off her sofa bed.

She put on a cover on the sofa bed and the fixed the sheets, put out her pillows and fluffed them.

It looked so AT HOME!

For me I just toss the sofa bed down, put a couple of pillows and I'm done.

"Well they're offering dinner outside! Coming?"

Sonny looked at me, "How about we just stay in?" she patted the bed.

I gulped, Oh man! She's gonna flirt. Don't fall for it!

I smiled "I like the way you think." I knew she thought I would resist.

Time and day passed by pretty quick! We're leaving Italy tomorrow.

No need to pack since I haven't unpacked in the first place.

Sonny and I have been to busy to flirt with each other so we decided to call the bet off.

I haven't heard from Vanessa the whole week.

I should call her and say goodbye. Or maybe even meet up.

She answered after the third ring.

"Chad?"

"Hey Nessa, today's my last day here in Italy. Maybe we should meet up?"

"Really? WOW! That would be awesome!"

She gave me her hotel, had me pick her up and we went to for a nice dinner.

I dressed formal and she wore a dress that was showing off her curves.

We went to this fancry hotel restaurant that Sonny booked it for us.

The night went great. Vanessa was really nice and everything.

I didn't want to ask her out for some reason, I really like her as a friend.

I can feel she wants me to ask her to be my girlfriend but I just completly ignore all her signs.

**Sonny's POV**

We're leaving first thing in the morning. So I decided today Is the day to have fun!

I grabbed my camera, video cam, Italy tour map and money, phone and packed it all in a mini bag.

I wore a baggy black short that reaches just below my knees. A white long sleeves, I folded the sleeves till my elbow.

One was offer shoulder and it was kinda see through so I put on a grey sleeveless shirt inside.

It was comfortable so I matched it with comfortable sandals.

I took alot of pictures of some tourist destinations and some video's too.

It was all amazing. I'm sure that Chad's getting ready for his date with Vanessa by now.

Understandable.

...***...

We boarded on the plane. Haven't seen Chad since yesterday.

I sat down on my plane and took a deep breath.

Then someone sat next to me.

It was him. He looked really tired, his hair all messed up.

"What happened with you?"

"Fans. saw. me."

"Fans? How? We went through the VIP section. Those are for the people who are in business class. You have a lot of fans who are in business class?"

Chad shot me a glare "I over slept and came late. Had to use the long way.."

I nodded. Our flight was rather long. Chad dozed off to sleep the moment we took off.

It's been 4 hours now. I was getting sleepy too.

Before I knew It I feel asleep. Weird. Why is the plane seat warm? and kinda hard?

I opened my eyes to find myself lying down so close to Chad with my head on his chest.

He had earphones on and was pretty much awake.

I quickly sat up straight, he took his earphones out.

"WOW CHAD!"

He looked confused.

"You have a really soft body! You should work out." I miss our fights.

Chad stoic "Look who's talking!"

I looked around "Me? How can I look at myself? Oh hey! Do you have a mirror?"

Chad glared at me "I mean you just ADORE yourself to much you have to see yourself all the time."

Surprisingly Chad just remained quiet.

Not in a fighting mood.

"Soo... how was your date with VA-NESS-AAA?" I said her name in a singing voice.

Chad blinked and looked at me "I need your help."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation needs MY help!"

"Oh quit being sarcastic. I'm serious." and he did look pretty serious, which doesn't happen often.

I got serious too "What happened?"

He bit his bottom lip "I think I really like Vanessa."

"Really REALLY like?"

Chad nodded.

WOW! He never said that about a girl before.

"Ask her out!"

He shook his head "I dont want to."

"Why not"

"Cause I dont want to end up breaking her heart."

OMG! Chad was being so sensitive... I was touched.

"Awwww" I hugged him.

"You never know unless you try!" I smiled at him.

**Chad's POV**

I guess what I felt in my dream about Sonny is not the same in real life.

She was my best friend. BEST FRIEND. Like ok there are times when I see her as more than a best friend.

But then reality snap backs, she doesn't feel the same way about me.

Then Vanessa came along. This changes everything, besides. Sonny has Zac.

ZONNY's everywhere on the web aswell as CHANESSA. What to do...

Sonny was right. I never know unless I try.

I nodded "I'll ask her out right after we both finish our movies!" I said happily.

Sonny clapped her hand.

"So how are things going between you and Zac?"

"What things?"

"Zonny, you guys are together right."

She looked at me "What makes you think that and Zonny?"

"Yea your celebrity couple name. Like me and Vanessa has Chanessa."

She arched a brow. "Me and Zac are not together."

WHAAT? SHE TURNED ZAC DOWN!

"You turned Zac down?"

"No I just simply want to get to know him better before entering a relationship."

"Ok?"

Sonny took out her video cam and started recording once again.

"HEY GUYS! We spent 2 whole weeks in Italy and sadly, we have to say goodbye but no worries. hello ICELAND!"

She giggled, "We're on the plane again.. and I'm sitting next to my budday CHAD DYLAN COOOOOOOPPPPPEEERRRR!"

"I like that entrance!" I waved to the cam "Hello again Sonny fans!"

"Sonny fans"

"Yea, cause you're Sonny and they're your fans."

"Well they could be your fans too."

"We never know."

"You never know that the people who are watching are fans and not haters"

"Seriously Sonny?"

"Yea.. seriously."

We both smiled at the camera at the same time.

"That's just our daily normal conversation... Example setted!"

She closed her cam.

...****...

We finally got to our hotel in Iceland without the press following. GOOD!

Staying at the lobby we waited for our room cards.

"How long are we staying here?" Sonny asked.

"A month, most of our scenes would be shoot here."

She nodded, then a woman came.

"I am very sorry but there were so important visitors that took some of the rooms. Some of you would have to share for tonight."

They passed on our keys and everything.

Sonny frowned, I was staying with her.

We got settled inside. She was looking around the hotel.

It was fancy, as usual.

With two bed rooms. That was a relief.

It has a spacious living room. 2 attached bathrooms and a kitchen.

We were staying here for only tonight then back to the trailer.

She got into her bedroom and I got into mine.

Soon we got out at the same time.

I was wearing red shorts that reached just below my knees and a plain white shirt.

Sonny wore a green pajamas with teddy bears inprinted on it and a dark green shirt with her hair tied up.

She opened the window fully.

It was fully glased with no railing or balcony.

The view was incredible!

Rome was the historical atmosphere. Icelang has the nature atmosphere.

It was very green and still beautiful.

Sonny smiled seeing it. I stood next to her and looked at the view.

"It's WOW!"

I looked at her..."Yeaa.."

She looked at me.

"So wanna eat?" I quickly asked.

"Not really hungry.. I wanna run lines though. I'm not really sure about my character Jane."

I tilted my head not understanding.

"I mean I already shoot 4 scenes back in Italy but Jane was nice there, But Jane is mean in the scenes that we're shooting here."

"Alright. Get our script and lets run something."

She clapped and ran to get our scripts. It was waiting for us at the kitchen table.

It was around 3:35pm.

We were standing in the middle of the spacious living room.

We read through our scripts.

"Here's one. Page 13."

Sonny flipped to the specific page and nodded.

"Jane? What are you doing at the falls?" I said in a shock voice.

Sonny cleared her throat "I wanted to see my Mackenzie.." she said in a flirty way.

"Excuse me?" I said in a creeped out way. "I am not YOURS"

"Well not yet. But you soon will be!" Sonny said in a dramatic way.

"Ok stop. Just because we Mack Falls is drama doesn't mean you have to exaggerate TOO much. Try being more natural. Loosen up, deep breath and get into character."

**Sonny's POV**

Chad's pointers did help. It was dark out now so we closed the curtain.

I was watching TV in the living room when Chad came out with his laptop.

Placing it on the main table and sitting down on the ground.

A familiar homepage showed up.

It was his website.

"I'm doing a Live Chat! Just like you did last week."

I got interested and sat on the ground next to him.

5 million people were online.

I can see the count down. There was one minute left.

Chad fixed his hair. I sat away from the laptop. It was his moment after all.

"5..4..3..2.." he clicked a button.

"Hey Guys! CDC HERE! And thank you for entering my website! Questions can now be asked and I'll try my best to answer them all."

Chad looked at the right side of the screen where the questions were. A lot kept coming each second.

"Chad, is it true that there's going to be Mackenzie Falls The Movie?" Chad spoke quickly yet firm and clear.

"Yes, that is true. As a matter of fact we already started shooting some scenes."

I turned the TV off and watched as Chad answered questions.

They couldn't see me ofcourse, It was focused on Chad's face and the couch could be shown so I had to sit at the way edge.

"Hmmm.. Happy Birthday too..." Chad looked at the names "xxCHANNY101xx, CDC#1FAN and Addicted2Chad."

"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper! Hope you read this.. From Evelyn" Chad looked at the cam "I love you too." he smiled.

Chad has been answering questions for about an hour now.

I was about to go to my room when.

"OH I HAVE A SPECIAL SUPRISE FOR YOU ALL! MY BEST FRIEND.. SONNNNNAAAAAAAAAYYY MMUUUNNNRRRRROOOOEEEE!"

I gasped but I couldn't embarass Chad infront of 5 million people!

"Hey Guys! It's Sonny!"

"Yes and you can ask her some questions too!"

I looked at Chad "Here's ONE!" Chad spoke.

"Is there going to be and Zonny in the future?" He looked at me waiting.

"Zac is a GREAT guy and an awesome friend. I don't know if there will be, can't predict the future!"

"Sonny! I super SUPPERRR love you on 'Camp rock' and 'So Random!' And i think you have an AMAZING voice! Would you please sing for us?" Chad smiled at me as he read the question.

"Ummm... well this is Chad's Live Chat so I don't think it would be nice if I interupt."

"No..no it's ok Sonny. C'mon sing"

I glared at Chad "Only if you will!"

Chad's jaw dropped.

All of a sudden the questions we're filled with SING WITH SONNY..

It filled the whole page.

Chad gave up. "Fine.."

"This is for Chad, my best friend. Wait hold on so you can sing along." I searched for the lyrics so me and Chad could sing to it without mistakes.

I began "It's called Gift Of A friend"

"Oh i know that song" Chad smiled.

"Sometimes you think you'd be fine be yourself, cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone"

Chad continued "It's easy to feel, like you don't need help. But it's harder to walk on your own."

"You change inside, when you.. realize"

Then we both sang together.

"The world comes to life and everything's bright, from beginning to end. When you have a friend by your side that helps you to find"

We're both staring into each others eyes.

"The beauty you are when you open your heart and believed in... the gift of a friend."

We stopped there.

"WOW Chad, I didn't know you sing."

Chad smiled.

We looked at the website and there were alot of comments.

Mostly it says this:

SONNY'S AND CHAD'S VOICE ARE AMAZING! YOU GUYS SHOULD SING MORE OFTEN!

CHANNY FOREVER!

CHAD ASK SONNY OUT RIIIGHT NOW!

WHEN WILL CHAD ASK SONNY OUT?

CHANNY!

SCREW CHANESSA AND ZONNAY! CHANNY'S TAKING OVER!

I looked at Chad and we both laughed awkwardly.

"Well that's it for today! Thank for the awesome comments and questions guys." he logged out and closed his laptop.

We both stood up at the same time and like magnet, we pulled each other into a hug.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**


	36. Chanessa VS Zonny

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY AND THANKS FOR ALL YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

This was the first time me and Sonny hugged like this.

We both didn't know why but we just did.

Suddenly, something about our friendship changed.

The whole month went by pretty quickly.

We shoot scenes for almost 24/7.

A day off at the end of the week which me and Sonny use to tour Iceland.

Pictures of us were taken and everything.

It was going so well!

There was this beautiful falls that looked exactly like the one from Mackenzie falls.

Before we knew it, we're flying back to Los Angeles.

"Welcome to LAX. Thank you for flying with us." The Captain spoke.

My car was parked at the parking lot all this time.

Sonny rode witih me. Our suitcases on the back seat.

"Man it's good to be baaaaccckk!" Sonny said as she threw her hands up with the air.

The wind in blowing in our face.

She turned on the radio louder.

"California girls we're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes bikins on top!" she sang along.

Some how the hug made us much more comfortable and our bond grew stronger.

We reached Sonny's house. I helped her with her suitcases and puut them down inside her closet.

"Thanks Chad!"

"Anytime! Oh and we're wrapping up some scenes at the Condor's tomorrow! See you there." I winked and left.

...***...

I got to my house, the maid took my suitcase and put them on the third floor.

I took a deep breath and crashed on my bed.

"WOOOOW! I miss this place!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and shut the alarm clock off.

I'm waaay to tired! But today's the last day of filming. Need to be all ready!

**Sonny's POV**

I sat on the stool that had my name on it on set.

Not really wanting to be here at the moment. I wanted to sleep in the whole day.

We're shooting some last touch up today.

They needed me to do some a scene with Chloe where we have this fight. Oh boy!

"Sonny! Chloe! You're up!"

We got on our positions.

Usually we face the slaps and things we do but our director wanted it to seem really so it had to be REAL meaning it would hurt.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I said in the most evil and mysterious way.

I walked quickly up to Chloe and pulled her hair. I slapped her as she turned around.

"Wha-" Chloe began backing away and I just kept attacking her.

Chad then came into the picture and pushed me back, I fell on the ground.

"Mack..Chloe pushed me first..." I said as I dusted myself off.

"Is it true Chloe?"

She shook her head.

"LIAR!" I screamed at her.

This time it was Chloe's time to slap me.

It stung. "THIS IS NOT OVER! MACKENZIE'S MINE!" I walked off mad.

Chad hugged Chloe.

"AND CUT! GREAT JOB GREAT JOB! Next the kissing scene!"

"THE KISISNG WHAT?" I accidentally blurted out.

Everyone looked at me.

I feel myself blush.

Soon they all got back to where they are.

"Chloe, you shouldn't care what other people say.." Chad held her hand "I...I...I love you Chloe." he bit his bottom lip.

"Oh Mack!" she said in a touched voice.

I was hidding behind a rock, glaring at them.

Then they pulled each other for a passionate kiss.

My jaw dropped and if looks could kill they're now bleeding to death!

Thankfully I was meant to do that so they wouldn't know that I was actually mad..

Wait why was I mad?

"AND CUT!"

Chad and Chloe pulled away.

"WOW that was a long kiss" Chloe hissed and they both walked off to different directions.

I walked to Chad.

"Whoa.. way to sell it! I can almost feel your glare while Mack and Chloe were kissing."

"YEA.. that was SOOOMMME kiss..."

"Yea it was something..."

"It was a HEEECKKK of a kiss.." I pointed out.

"Uhh.. whatever?" Chad didn't seem to care about the kiss.

"Looks like you enjoyed it.. You almost didn't want to pull away!" My voice got a little big louder now.

Chad finally looked at me "Sonny.. are you... jealous?"

I laughed "ME? JEALOUS! WHY WOULD I-" my voice was getting pitchy so I lowered it "Why would I get jealous?"

Chad smiled, it was getting a little awkward when.

"SONNY!" I turned around to see Zac.

"ZAC! OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to visit you! The moment I heard you were back in town I rushed right over!" he smiled.

I hugged him.

"Ahhh! Zac my maaaan!" Our producer came.

"This guy right here is going to be an additional!"

"Additional?"

"Yea, so after Jane gains her conciousness in the woods. Zac here who plays as Lucas finds her and they live happily ever after!"

"Wait you shoot a scene at the woods?"

"It wasn't pretty. I had to roll on this gunk to make it look like I actually fell. Took me ages to get them off!"

Zac laughed.

"ALRIGHT LAST SCENE WITH SONNY AND ZAC! ANNNND ACTION!"

**Chad's POV**

After Zac came Sonny and him talked.

I haven't seen them till the director said action.

I watched. Sonny's laying down on the gunk.

Zac has a worried face "Oh gossh!" he carries her in a bridal way.

"Jane?" Zac asked as he sees her face.

"Lucas?" Sonny spoke quickly.

Then out of random they kissed!

THEY KISS WHAAAAAAT?

I couldn't do anything I was left there in shock.

Soon the scene was over.

"WHOOA WAIT! WHY DID JANE KISS LUCAS?"

"Dont you remember, Jane has a secret past.. Now this would leave the viewers hanging. Who knows, maybe a Mackenzie Falls 2?" Our director winked.

"THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE!"

Everyone clapped.

This was it for some of them, it was goodbye.

But I knew that me and Sonny would still each other everyday.

"That was SOOOOMMMEE kiss" I copied her, she looked at me with a happy face.

"Yes, it was something alright!" whe made her day dreaming face again.

I groaned and snapped a finger.

Why did I get jealous when they kissed?

I mean I shouldn't be but I am. ARGH!

No i cannot like you! I can't! Lets' keep it this way as CHANESSA AND ZONNY, CHANESSA AND ZONNY.

"Chad?"

"CHANESSA AND ZONNY!"

"Whaaat?"

Did I just say that out loud.

"What?"

"You just said Cha-"

"Said what?"

"Chad what's wrong with y-"

"Nothing..nothing..just to excited that teh movie's over.. WOOHHOOO" I hope she buys it.

She gave me and unsure look.

"Anyways, I just checked twitter and.." Sonny was looking at her phone. "Vanesssa's back from Italy!"

"Really?"

"Yea, Now you're going to ask her out? Right?"

I gulped. I'm not so sure about that idea anymore.

"Uhhh yea" I rubbed the back on my neck.

"There's no need to be nervous Chad! Like you said! No girl can let that!" she pointed at my face "Down!"

We both laughed.

"Sonny!"

Zac called out, "I'm coming.."

"Zonny happened.." she giggled.

"You guys are together?"

Sonny nodded. My world just crashed.

"So make sure Chanessa does too!" she winked and ran to Zac. They held hands and walked to the parking lot.

...***...

I sat at my car waiting. Soon Vanessa opened the door and got in.

"Hey Chad, sorry to keep you waiting" she kissed my cheeks.

"No problem.. so you ready?"

"Yup! This is going to be fun!"

Ok, so it's been 2 weeks since we finished Mackenzie Falls The Movie.

So as I said to Sonny, I was going to ask Vanessa out.

She's really fun to be with, we agree on almost everything!

I haven't seen Sonny in a while.

She's having a concert in a few days, guess that's the reason.

Well anyways, Chanessa and Zonny happened.

On our way to the hotel where Sonny planned a double date.

It was ok I guess. Atleast the press would stop making stories about Channy and everything will be straightened up.

Me and Vanessa got in.

It was a fancy restaurant so I wore formal.

Vanessa was wearing a red dress. Showing her curves as usual and it reached till her thighs.

It was sleeveless and wore high heels and her brunette hair messed up. Man she looked hot!

The waiter lead us to Sonny and Zac.

They both stood up to greet us..

Sonny was wearing a purple dress. It wasn't tight but she looked really hot. She wasn't trying to hard.

We reserved a seat far from the crowd.

Me and Vanessa sat opposite Zac and Sonny.

I was facing Zac and Sonny was facing Vanessa.

Everything went smoothly so far.

"Oh before I forget!" Sonny blurted out.

"I'm having a concert next week, you guys coming?"

"I'm there!" Me and Zac both said at the same time.

She looked at Vanessa "I guess I'm there too."

Sonny clapped, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Vanessa went too after sometime.

"So how's things going with Sonny?"

"Good. Amazing acutally.. How's Chanessa?"

"Awesome. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

Zac shrugged.

**Vanessa's POV**

UGH! I'm hotter than that Sonny!

Why does Chad keep looking at her?

I barged in ther bathroom door where Sonny was retouching.

She looked shock.

"Vanessa?"

"Stop trying to break me and Chad up!"

"Wha-"

"You always have to do something to get Chad's attention away from me!"

"Van-"

"Just stay away from him! You have Zac so stop trying to steal Chad!"

"Bu-"

"I made my point! Stay away from him!"

"Look I'm not trying to break you two up!"

"Yes you are! Acting all cute so Chad would fall for you and leave me!"

"What?"

"BACK OFF FROM MY CHHAAD!"

We both started screaming at each other.

I slapped her and soon she slapped me to.

We started pulling each others hair.

I ran out to Chad and hugged him tightly.

"Nessa?" he asked concerned.

Sonny soon got out of the bathroom to and went to our table.

Both of us looking messed up.

"SHE!" I pointed at Sonny "SHE'S TRYING TO BREAK US UP!"

Chad looked at her, shock and disappointed face.

Which soon turned into anger.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING!**

**I READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I TRY TO REPLY BACK.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT LATER ON TODAY!**


	37. I LOVE YOU!

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**OK SO THIS IS NOT A VERY GOOD CHAPTER I KNOW.**

**AND IT'S SHORT BUT I JUST WANT TO END THIS STORY AND CONTINUE WITH MY OTHERS.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe this!

Sonny wanted to break me and Vanessa up?

She knows that I really like Nessa, why is she so selfish?

"She slapped me then pulled my hair and told me to stay away from you."

Vanessa looked so scared.

Zac looked very confused.

Sonny had mixed emotions.

My mouth half open, I couldn't believe it.

I shook my head, grabbed Vanessa's hand.

Zac went to Sonny and held her hands.

Sonny whispered to Zac, Vanessa held my hand tighter.

"Let's go Van..." I looked at Vanessa and we both start walking away.

Vanessa smiled "Thanks Chad"

I faked a smile.

Drove her home and got to mine.

I sat on the couch.

Why did Sonny do that?

She knew how I felt about Vanessa!

So she set the whole double date stuff to tell Nessa to stay away from me! Unbelievable!

**Sonny's POV**

Me and Zac sat back in our seats.

I can't believe Chad believed Vanessa!

I would do no such thing.

Zac simply wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't say that..." I spoke softly.

I looked at Zac who nodded.

My bestfriend didn't believe me...

It kept running around my head.

Does he think I'm that shallow?

And why would I even do that?

Atlest Zac believed me.

He took me home.. I put on my music real loud when I heard someone banging at my door.

There Chad was..His hand shoved in his pocket.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Dont you do all diva on me! Why did you do that to Vanessa?"

"I didn't do anyth-" I folded my arms "Look if you came here to judge me YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!" I tried to shut the door but he stopped it.

Chad looked angry now "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO THAT TO ME! I thought you were happy for me."

"I am"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"STOP YELLING! I didn't do it!"

"What? And Vanessa's lying?"

I got pissed now "So you're telling me that you don't trust me.."

Chad looked away.

Why is this so painful? A teardropped.

I didn't want Chad to see so I ran up to my room and locked the door.

I crashed on my bed and cried my eyes out.

"SONNY! OPEN UP!" Chad was screaming now.

I ignored him. Why did it hurt so bad?

His my bestfriend that's why but deep down a part of me wants us to be more than bestfriends.

"If you don't open up I'm going to kick the door open!"

My eyes widened so I quickly ran up to the door and opened it. Looking down to hide my eyes.

"Tell me a reason why I should..." Chad finally spoke.

"Because I'm your bestfriend and I would never do that to you!"

Chad bit his bottom lip and just left.

My world came crashing down.

I hate this!

**Chad's POV**

I trust Sonny but I just needed time.

And seeing her like that broke me inside, my heart hurts.

I've never been SO affected like this before.

I just wanted to hug her but I can't after what she did!

I wasn't bothered to drive, I walked.

But something caught my eye.

Zac? What is he doing?

I hid on a neardy by bush.

Then he kissed this blonde girl.

My mouth dropped. Zac's cheating on Sonny!

OMG! I quickly ran far away.

Should I tell Sonny? No! I can't she's been through enough today.

I should go back and teach that Zac a lesson!

I ran back and smacked Zac that he fell on the ground.

The blonde girl ran away.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE CHEATING ON SONNY!"

Zac didn't punch me back. "Look who's talking. You're the one who didnt believe Sonny!"

"She could be lying!"

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD SHE EVEN DO THAT? AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TO SONNY! She wouldn't believe you, just like you didn't believe her."

Zac pushed me ran to his car and drove away.

I was left there standing.

Could I be wrong? Is Sonny telling the truth?

I took a deep breath, should I tell him about Zac?

I walked back to her house, this time her house door wasn't locked. I walked upstairs and there she was.

She must have cried herself to sleep. I sat at the edge of her bed, stroke her hair.

Her eyes flew open "Chad?"

"Sonny, I'm sorry.."

She looked up at me "You believe me?"

I nodded "I was just very sad and upset and Vanessa sounded very convincing.."

Sonny smiled and hugged me.

I didn't want to let go, suprisinglly she didn't either.

".." I stuttered. I have to tell her about Zac. I couldn't let him fool her. "Zac is cheating on you.."

Sonny just sat there with a normal face "Ok, I'll break up with him."

"What? I thought you really like him!"

"I did then last night I saw his messages and he was two timing."

I smiled.

"Where's Vanessa?" She asked

"Waitt..." I took my phone and texted.

She has a confused look on her face.

"I broke up with her.."

"Why?"

"Cause, the girl I love is looking right at me.."

"What?"

"I love you Sonny..."

She just stared at me, I knew she wouldn't feel the same way.

"It's fine if you don't I just needed to get that out of my ch-"

Her lips crashed into mine. I cupped her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We pulled away and let our forehead touch.

"I love you too.."

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR ENDING THE STORY LIKE THIS.**

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY**

**I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH THIS STORY AND I NEEDED TO CONTINUE WITH MY OTHERS.**

**SO THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY FINISH!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND READING!**


	38. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS

So I've been getting reviews like:

WHY DID YOU STOP?

or

WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO READ NOW?

Well I'm not sure but I'm kinda in the middle of making some stories like

**- You may NOT kiss the Bride!**

**- Somethings Never Change**

**- Soul Mates**

**- Because I love you**

So you guys might wanna check it out cause I know that 'When Zac Attack' isn't really my best work.

I had to rush making this story. I've been so caught up that I haven't completed all my pending stories like

**- Stalker**

**- Interesting Message**

So I'm going to get to those A.S.A.P

and will hopefully be done with them by the end of summer.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES.

YOUR OPINION MEANS A LOT TO ME, THEY MAKE ME A BETTER AUTHOR AND SORRY IF I HAVE SOME SPELLING MISTAKES.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

SPECIAL THANK YOU TOO

**- ChannyfanAngi**

**- Allie101**

**- babykjf101**

**- The Gr8 1**

**- kayalex**

**- MiiMyselfandTime**

**- c1m1rline**

**- maddddi**

**- stAcy**

FOR REVIEWING AND READING ALL MY CHAPTERS!

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

**OH AND I **_**MIGHT**_** MAKE A SEQUEL OF THIS ONCE I FINISH MY OTHER STORIES! SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT!**

**I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS UPDATED :D**


End file.
